


请你矜持一点

by Vilya7



Series: 【哨向】美洲豹和北极熊 [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide, Spirit Animals, 私设如山
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 62,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: 关上车门的那一刻，Ethan精神上突来一阵震颤，刻意收敛的五感顿时被激活了，无限伸展开来，不是哨兵感知到危险的尖锐警觉，而是……几近纯粹的吸引。这种感觉无关乎爱恋，就像是白纸上的一滴黑墨，避无可避地唤醒起了他的注意，存在感极强，而且很熟悉，仿佛似曾相识。
Relationships: William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Series: 【哨向】美洲豹和北极熊 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. 01-08

**Author's Note:**

> 全文字数：70151

-01-

关上车门的那一刻，Ethan精神上突来一阵震颤，刻意收敛的五感顿时被激活了，无限伸展开来，不是哨兵感知到危险的尖锐警觉，而是……几近纯粹的吸引。

这种感觉无关乎爱恋，就像是白纸上的一滴黑墨，避无可避地唤醒起了他的注意，存在感极强，而且很熟悉，仿佛似曾相识。

原本安静的Carl甩了甩尾巴，在他的身侧蹭着，有些躁动。一人一兽转过头，两双如出一辙的幽绿眸子迅速锁定了坐在部长身边的那个人。

他避开了他们打量的目光，在座位上扭动着身体，显得颇不自在，随后毫无必要地整理了一下领带，微微有些颤抖的手指出卖了无法掩饰的紧张情绪，他就像一只被扔在道路正中的无助小鹿，在车前灯的聚光下无处遁形。

现在Ethan可不敢说那阵震颤无关乎爱恋了，潜藏在本能里的保护欲瞬间激涌而出，在他脑海中大声叫嚣着。

哨兵发达的五感飞快地运作着，他的精神图景自发构建起了这只迷途小鹿的资料库，颤动的金色睫毛，游离的蓝眼睛，清新的须后水，上下滚动的喉结，额角微浸的汗味，惊乱的心跳声，捏得发白的指节……

Carl偏着头望着他，不由上前了一步想去亲近，像是被引诱一般失去了所有警惕，Ethan急忙伸手按住它。

即便是普通人，部长也感受到了此刻徘徊在两人之间的激荡暗流，一个在试探，一个在竭力封闭。他一言不发，放任了哨兵的肆意。

美洲豹被Ethan牢牢地按在掌心下，不耐地发出哼声。部长认识了Ethan多年，Ethan的精神体和他本人一样，冷静优雅，他从没见过美洲豹在安全的环境里如此躁动不安。但对Ethan的失态，他没有表现出一丝诧异，神色中竟显出了几分意味深长。

压迫感越来越强，直到身边的人在Ethan的注视下几乎要绷到了极点，部长忍不住心底一声叹息，才终于开了口。

“这是我的首席分析师，William Brandt。”

-02-

从莫斯科冰冷的河水中爬出来之后，为了不引起注意，Ethan藏起了Carl。Brandt在他身旁亦步亦趋，头低着，双手抱在胸前，一边絮絮叨叨着他的分析师问题，琐碎得让Ethan怀疑他是不是被吓傻了，但Ethan确实嗅到他身上的气味变了。

经历了一番突来的袭击，部长身亡，自己差点也惨死在腥臭的河里，Brandt反而镇定了下来。在车上时那种不需要过分发达的五感都能捕捉到的紧张一扫而空，只剩下弥漫在周围局促和迷茫，还有一丝特别苦涩的味道。Ethan细细品尝着，再次生起似曾相识的感觉。

“我们认识吗？”他打断了Brandt的絮叨。

“什么？”Brandt猛地抬起头，“不，不认识。”他在Ethan狐疑的眼神中一口否决了，快地像是心虚。

“不要对我说谎。”Ethan回头注视着他的眼睛，“我能听到你的心跳。”

Brandt看他的眼神变了，不是被揭穿了的慌乱，而是担忧。“作为一个未结合的哨兵，我不知道你是怎么熬过这四十多年的，但你真的不应该滥用你的五感。”

Ethan一时语塞，Brandt是真诚的，他能察觉到这一点。况且Brandt说得没错，他的强大和自尊让他特立独行，可以不依赖向导四处闯荡，但未结合哨兵的屏障始终无法像结合哨兵那样稳定坚实，得不到向导抚慰的哨兵容易感知过载，精神力无法达到最完美的状态，每一次对五感的运用都是对屏障的一次损伤，可Ethan无法抑制自己想要去试探Brandt的冲动，那近似一种本能。

问题是，Brandt怎么会对他了解得这么清楚？

在与Jane和Benji汇合并制定了计划任务以后，Ethan琢磨起了缩在角落里的Brandt。他穿着高领毛衣，身上还残留着一缕刚被自己用眼神胁迫入伙的委屈，不知道在想什么。Ethan回顾了Brandt今晚的所有一举一动，无论如何，他的表现都不是一个坐办公室的分析师该有的反应。他没说实话。

于是，Ethan放出了Carl，精悍而华美的美洲豹在车厢正中现身，它先是伸了个懒腰，身体拉出漂亮的弧线，然后带着猫科捕猎者特有的机敏杀意，向Brandt走过去。

尽管组队后精神体都已经打过照面了，Jane肩头的海东青Mila还是被美洲豹惊得挥了挥翅膀，Jane轻轻抚了抚它的羽毛，在Ethan这般强大的哨兵面前，她只有敬畏。此刻就算迟钝如普通人Benji，也感受到了车厢中不寻常的气氛，他放下了手中的小设备，一齐望了过来。

美洲豹迈着优雅的步子慢慢走近了Brandt，但出乎Ethan意料的是，它非但没有拿出捕猎者高傲的打量，反而蹲坐在了Brandt面前，与他对视着，绿眼睛里全是好奇，表现得十分乖巧。Brandt被吓得屏住了呼吸，一动不动。

Ethan皱了皱眉，Carl的行为太反常了，但还没明白这是怎么回事，Carl就行动了。

它慢条斯理地凑近Brandt脸庞嗅了嗅，就像猫咪闻到了猫薄荷，立刻就开心了起来。它的两个前爪径直搭上了Brandt的肩，宛如拥抱，一颗毛绒绒的大脑袋在Brandt身上蹭来蹭去。它还不满足，索性一把按倒了Brandt，整个豹都扑了上去，伸出舌头仔细舔着Brandt的脸，和一只向主人撒娇的大猫没有任何区别。

所有人都呆住了，Ethan完全不敢相信自己的眼睛。在这般沉默之下，空气如死一般沉寂，与那边美洲豹的欢快形成了天渊之别。

Benji瞪大了眼睛，手摸着自己的下巴，念叨了几声“我的上帝啊”，悄悄问Jane：“你们哨兵怎么回事？我看哨向同事工作守则上说，不是只有结合伴侣才能触碰对方的精神体吗？”Jane张了张嘴，想说什么，Ethan对她投来了威逼的目光，Jane默默咽回了到口边的话。

Carl愈发放肆，此时它已经对着Brandt露出了自己的肚皮，Brandt躺在地上，被这样毫无保留的热情示好吓得手足无措，美洲豹偏偏还用漂亮的尾巴卷住了他的手，催促他快点行动。

Brandt心知抚摸别人的精神体等同于人身侵犯，他要是真的摸了美洲豹，估计就和非礼Ethan没什么区别了，还是在众目睽睽之下，他不确定Ethan会不会杀了自己报仇。Brandt由衷地感到一阵绝望。他带着一脸Carl的口水，犹犹豫豫地看向了Ethan，目光中还带了点乞求。

自己的精神体居然会向一个初次见面的陌生人撒娇，Ethan顿感颜面尽失，同时这个反常的现象所暗示的情况让他震惊到无以复加。他压低了声音，叫道：“Carl！”

美洲豹没有理他，还在Brandt身上亲昵地蹭着，看起来有意要把Brandt当作温暖的窝。Ethan不得已又呵斥了一声，这次语气更加严厉了。Carl这才不情不愿地起身离开了Brandt，走得一步三回头。

Ethan松了一口气，压下心头的胡思乱想，在心里组织着道歉的话。Brandt终于爬了起来，不自在地干咳了两声，小心翼翼地看了他一眼，低声说：“谢谢你……喜欢我。”他笑得有些羞涩。

Ethan再一次看见了他金色睫毛下湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，上下滚动的喉结，听见了他惊乱的心跳，闻到了他额角浸出的汗味。只是这一次，感觉更加暧昧了，几乎暧昧到了骨子里。

潜藏的情愫被公之于众，Ethan说不出话，只觉得自己脸上有些发烫。

Benji和Jane意义不明地噫了一声。

-03-

Brandt是个向导？

Ethan通过中央后视镜观察着后座上在反复叨念着行动计划的Brandt，心中的疑团越来越多。Brandt始终带给他一种熟悉感觉，但究竟是熟悉在哪里，Ethan说不出所以然，只能粗略地猜想，他们曾经接触过。

Brandt太特殊了，从见面之初就激发了他的保护欲，还吸引了Carl。除他以外，Carl只亲近过Julia，且仅仅是礼貌的亲近。Julia是普通人，Carl作为精神体不会对她有太强烈的反应，况且Carl一贯矜持，而昨晚，就在所有人的注视下，Carl亲热地把Brandt扑翻在地，又舔又蹭，还主动亮出了肚皮，表现得就好像Brandt是他的高适配度向导。

Ethan不是没考虑过这一层，但Brandt……

Ethan看了看后座，Brandt怀里抱着一个包，拿出了分析师的斤斤计较，拉着Benji一一确认行动细节，用不停地反问来表达自己的不安。Ethan不由失笑，这样典型的一位微小谨慎的分析师怎么会是运筹决策的向导。

即便是在比起黑暗年代已经足够进步开放的21世纪，向导依然是珍惜资源，是无数哨兵梦寐以求的搭档，任何组织都绝不会允许向导把自己的能力浪费在枯燥的文书工作上。况且，Ethan敏锐的五感早已告诉了他，Brandt没有伴侣，这就更加排除他是向导的可能性了。

一个长期待在办公室的三十多岁未结合向导，听起来太天方夜谭了。Ethan自问作为一个出色的哨兵却拒绝与IMF介绍的向导结合已经够标新立异，而向导恐怕没有这么多选择权。

但Ethan很快就为自己的武断后悔了。

爬哈利法塔或许算不上是他作为IMF最强哨兵经历过的绝境，但从塔上飞跃而下绝对是一个未结合哨兵想要干的最愚蠢的事，他需要将注意力完全集中在视觉上，极有可能会因此陷入自己的精神图景，而他没有向导可助他重新与外界产生联系。

但Ethan决定拿命赌一把。他将视觉扩展到了极致，纵身从哈利法塔上飞跃而下，他失去了对周围环境的关注，世界一片静默。但他很快就被拉回了神智，消防水管的长度，他踩在哈利法塔的外墙玻璃上，僵持在了四百多米的高空上，远处爆发的沙尘暴在渐渐逼近，Ethan不免焦躁了起来。

他看向窗口，再一次扩展开他的视觉，Brandt正在窗边望着他，大声喊着什么，Ethan无暇顾及。他计算了一下到窗口的距离和起跃的力度，决定再大胆一试。

就在他跑起来的这一瞬间，一股熟悉的柔和力量轻轻蔓延来，触碰着他精神力的边缘，Ethan仅仅一愣，那股力量就毫不费力地突破了他的屏障，侵入了他的精神图景，如春风细雨一般洒落在他内心世界的荒漠里，在无垠的黄沙中指出了一条通往绿洲的道路。

Ethan焦躁的情绪平复了下去，思路恢复明澈，脑子无比清醒。他意识到，是Brandt在为他把控精确度。契合，这是Ethan唯一想到的词语，他们的精神域实在是太契合了，以至于直接绕过了本人的意识就接受了彼此。

对，就是这种熟悉的感觉。电光火石之间，Ethan突然惊悟，隐藏的记忆被纷纷唤醒，未经他允许就擅自侵入他的屏障，安抚他的情绪，这种事曾经还发生过一次，就在不算太遥远的以前，就在克罗地亚。

克罗地亚四个字刚浮现在他的脑海里，精神图景中就立刻吹来一缕裹着冰霜的疾风，尖锐的刺痛传来，Ethan感到了一阵刮骨的寒冷，整个人一懵，消防水管提前脱手，他偏离了预计的轨道，狠狠地撞上了窗沿，被重力捕捉，往下栽去。

或许这真的是我做过的最愚蠢的事，Ethan在没扒住窗口的那一瞬暗想道。就在这千钧一发之际，一只手及时探出来牢牢地握住了他的脚踝，Ethan被倒吊在了半空中。

尖锐的刺痛淡去了许多，Ethan能感觉到自己和Brandt的精神域完全融合在了一起，才得以抓住这个几乎是完全不可能的时机，他听见Brandt在他的脑子里不断催促着，不给他一点回神的时间。Ethan顺势仰起身，攀着Brandt精壮的躯干，爬进了窗口。他摘下防风眼镜，脱力地瘫靠在窗玻璃上，喘着粗气，脑子里一片空白。

半晌之后，Ethan的心跳依然没有平静下来的趋势，身体反而开始发烫，他和Brandt纠缠得难舍难分的精神链接上传来了一股热流，游走在他体内，灼得心里直发颤。

Ethan生起了一种不好的预感，他向Brandt看去，Brandt躺在他面前，面色可疑地泛着潮红，身体在不住地微微颤抖。两人的目光对上了，Ethan在那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛里望见了赤裸裸的情欲。

是结合热。

这个念头像一支丘比特之箭，携带着无法挽回的汹汹来势，射穿了Ethan的心。他脑子轰的一下炸了，五感再次不受控制地以Brandt为中心运转了起来。

他透过Brandt薄薄的衣服，直接在脑海里勾勒出了Brandt身体每一部分的形状，那漂亮流畅的线条让他想用舌头去细细地膜拜Brandt的每一寸肌肤。他回忆起攀在Brandt躯干上时掌心中的触感，他想不明白自己刚才怎么忍心让手离开Brandt的身体。他能嗅到Brandt身上散发的荷尔蒙，张扬到了极致，又收敛到了极致，醇厚，甜美，就像是要把一瓶已经开封的陈年美酒藏回地下室，简直就是欲擒故纵。

Ethan深吸了口气，空气中氤氲散落着一个未结合向导的信息素，将他包围得密不透风。Ethan觉得自己已经在舌尖尝到了Brandt的味道。

最要命的是Brandt的感觉也和他一样强烈，通过他们的精神链接，Brandt汹涌的渴求也在源源不断地冲击着Ethan的神智，挑逗着他的定力。

Ethan抬起眼，Brandt半撑起身，拉伸的腰线和把长裤绷得紧紧的臀部看得Ethan口干舌燥。Brandt踉跄了两步，几乎是直接倒在了他的怀里，Ethan搂住了他的腰，发出一声舒适的叹息，在心里赞叹了一把这绝佳的手感。

“我们要断开链接。”Brandt声音沙哑，但语气坚决得没有一点可商量余地，那双被情欲染红的眼睛就这样在Ethan面前忽闪忽闪。

“对，我们现在没有时间处理这个。”Ethan喃喃着，一边为自己竟然还有理智去思考而惊讶，他听见了Brandt在他们互相渗透的精神域里自嘲了一声，他不明白Brandt这番近似自我厌弃的情绪从何而来。

“但断开链接也无济于事。”Brandt依然强作冷静，他避开了Ethan的目光，问道：“你有抑制剂吗？”

Ethan摇了摇头，“我从没遇到过能把我拖进结合热的向导。”同时他本能地对抑制剂这个词感到不舒服。

“好吧，这可真是太巧了。”Brandt无奈地笑了笑，轻声说道。他抬起头，望着Ethan幽绿的眼睛，目光里流露出一丝脆弱，让Ethan回想起了第一眼看见Brandt时，在他脑海里喧嚣着的保护欲。

“我不需要你的保护。”Brandt低声说，但他没有拒绝Ethan在精神域里缠绕上来的抚慰。

仿佛有磁力似的，两具炽热的身体慢慢贴在一起，胸膛相抵，四目相对，距离越来越近，他们的气息逐渐也交融了，就在即将突破最后的界限之时，Brandt犹疑了。他像突然想起了什么似的，脸色一白，身体骤然往后退去，想要与Ethan拉开距离。

Ethan想也不想就一把握住了他的手腕，强迫他与自己对视着。Brandt的神色愈发痛苦了，连带着精神图景里的光线也黯淡了。Ethan想要深入去查探那到底是怎么回事，Brandt迅速召回了他的精神触角，没有一丝留恋得退出了Ethan的精神域，切断了他们的链接。

Ethan感到一阵强烈的失落，焦躁的情绪再次翻上心头，他延伸出精神力，Brandt却把自己封闭得死死的，同时脸色更白了。Ethan嗅到Brandt身上又散发出了那种苦涩的味道。Brandt跨坐在Ethan腿上，Ethan紧紧地握住了他的手腕，两人僵持着。

呼的破空一声，一个小瓶子精准地砸向了Ethan，他条件反射地伸手一接。“向导素！”Jane清脆的声音从Brandt身后传来，僵持的两人被吓得冻住了。突然爆发的结合热冲昏了他们的头脑，情欲主宰了一切，以至于两人都忘了Jane还在屋子里。

接着门一开一关，属于Benji的欢快语调又响起来了，他快步绕过沙发向三人走来，迫不及待地想要炫耀自己的工作成果，而在看清屋里的情况后，他脚步戏剧性地猛然一顿，目光在Ethan和Brandt之间来回打量着，惊讶地问道：“我错过了什么？”

Ethan松开了手，Brandt姿势僵硬地从他身上翻了下来，退到了一边。他抱着双腿靠在沙发后背上，没有去看任何人。刚才拉住Ethan已经耗费了他绝大部分的精力和体力，此刻的结合热更是雪上加霜，血液在体内奔腾激荡，咆哮着他不得满足的情欲，让他既疲惫又兴奋。

Jane贴心地拉着Benji走到了一边，商量起了接下来的计划，给两人留出了足够的空间去解决他们的突发状况。

看着Brandt竭力跟自己拉开了距离，Ethan心里倍感失落，他拿起Jane扔给的那管向导素，利落地注射进了自己体内。高热的身体逐渐平复，冷静下来，他才愈发清晰地意识到，他对Brandt的渴求一点都没减弱。

没有抑制剂，向导几乎不可能摆脱结合热的侵袭，Ethan看向Brandt，他还在受着本能和欲求的折磨，圆圆的蓝眼睛染上了一层水气，眼角晕着潮红，看起来可怜巴巴又足够诱人。Ethan在心里揣测起了他的精神体，一定是一头像他一样可爱的小鹿。Ethan有些愉快地想着，Carl会和它相处得很好的。

他单膝跪在了Brandt面前，Brandt执拗地撇开了头。Ethan伸手抬起他的下巴，说：“你的精神力包容之广阔，我从没遇见过像你这么强大的向导。”Brandt茫然地看了他一眼，Ethan接着以一种测算无疑的语气说道：“我现在开放我的屏障给你，你可以尽可能地提取我的信息素，缓解你的症状。”

“你就这么信任我？不怕我摧毁了你的精神域？”Brandt像听到了什么特别荒谬的话似的，低低地笑出了声，“我不值得你的信任。”

“我说过了，我能听见你的心跳。”Ethan望进了他的眼里，语气笃定，笑得十分温柔，“Brandt，你一点也不擅长说谎。”Brandt愣了愣，Ethan轻轻抚了抚他的脸颊，慢悠悠地补充道：“收起你关于滥用五感的说辞，拿下Hendricks过后，我们要好好谈一谈我们高度适配的问题。”

-04-

Brandt已经清醒了八九分，爱事事操心的分析师又重新上线了，但他身上诱人的红酒味道依然不受控制地挥散着。Jane近身给他戴上镜片时不由微微蹙起眉，随后便礼貌地后退一步，与他拉开了距离。

Ethan看着Brandt泛红的眼角，神态间不自觉的春色，暗恼着他的勾人而不自知，Ethan只能祈祷他的信息素能在一定程度上干扰到Moreau的五感。但愿Moreau的保镖都是普通人，此刻的Brandt完全有能力在一群哨兵中间引起骚动，Ethan心想。

幸运的是，Moreau对他们的身份没有丝毫怀疑，但一个处于结合热中的向导还胆敢公然出来走动是绝对的异常现象，无法避免地勾住了她的注意力。Ethan注意到她肩头栖着一只轻捷的雀鹰，一直盯着Brandt，目光灼灼。

“他是你的向导？”Moreau饶有趣味地打量了Brandt一番，转头对Ethan说道：“他看起来不应该出现在这里。”

“只要我们的交易完成了，他就是我的了。”Ethan不愿意将Brandt置于这种低人一等的境地，但这是对当前情况最恰当的解释。Brandt配合地低下了头，没有说话。

“所以他是一个礼物？”Moreau笑了笑，“你的老板可真大方。”

Ethan迫使自己挂上一个得体的笑容，“当然。”他讨厌她谈论向导时那种轻慢的态度。

他们接下来为交易的主动权拉锯了起来，Brandt没怎么听进去他们的对话，他的头又开始晕晕乎乎了。没有现代科技手段，无论是哨兵或向导都无法抵抗结合热的侵袭。之前他汲取的Ethan的信息素只能权作解渴，撑不了太久。

Ethan似有感应一般，左手轻轻覆上了他的手背，一阵凉意顺着他们相贴的皮肤传来，唤回了他的几分清明。Brandt抬眼向Ethan看去，Ethan对他微微点了点头。要命了，Brandt在心里叹息，天知道他有多渴望Ethan的吻。

“他还能鉴定密码吗？”Moreau看着他们交叠在一起的手，冲Ethan扬了扬下巴，语气傲慢，“你们人手不够？”

“你或许对向导不屑一顾，”Brandt平静地望着他，终于开口说话了，“但你不能轻视我的专业才能。”

Moreau讶然地看了他一眼，从手提箱里拿出一叠文件纸放在桌子上，戏谑的目光在Brandt脸上一扫，曼声说道：“我杀过的向导可不少。”她看似漫不经心，话语里藏着十足的威胁，“其中一个的精神体是只狐狸，像你一样可爱。”她微笑着，雀鹰昂起了头，看起来有几分得意。

Brandt附着在Ethan身上的一缕精神触角敏锐地察觉到了 Ethan突然迸发的怒意，他才意识到，Moreau说的是Hanaway。

他下意识地想要安抚Ethan，却发现Ethan已经迅速收敛好了情绪，面上带着无懈可击的礼节性的笑容，管控能力强得令他惊叹。Brandt这下明白为什么Ethan不需要向导了。

Brandt拿起文件，靠在沙发背上，尽职尽责地扮演着核弹密码专家。他的余光瞥到，Moreau在细细观察他的神态，目光犀利，如芒刺在背。Brandt全装作没看见，若无其事地检查着密码。

文件一页一页翻过去，他眨了好几次眼，Moreau的目光越来越狐疑，越来越难忽视，Brandt的背心开始出汗。

Ethan冷不丁地开口了，“女士，我不得不提醒你，他是我的向导。”他的语气依然温和有礼，但那个特意强调主权的“我的”，激得Brandt整个人都颤了颤。

他明白，Ethan是在试图转移Moreau的注意力，故意曲解了她的意思，但Moreau只是冷冷一笑，“交易没完成，他现在还不是。”她肩头的雀鹰对Ethan射来敌视的一眼，Brandt抓住这个间隙，快速眨了眨眼，又复制了一页。

没过多久，被强行压抑下去的热度一点一点再度翻涌起来，搅得Brandt头晕脑胀。Moreau如刀片一样的眼神还戳在他身上，Brandt的神经完全绷紧了，精力逐渐有了溃散的迹象。他一只手扶住额头，他的行动越来越迟缓，小动作已无法再掩饰了，雀鹰的视线也愈发尖锐。

这时，一只手忽然按住了他的后颈，Ethan的脸倏地在他眼前放大，那双他遐想了多时的温柔嘴唇覆了上来，清浅的一吻携带的气息像海风一样，干脆利落地驱散了他的灼热。

Ethan在他耳边轻声吐了两个字，“继续”，随后就放开了他。Moreau因两人的亲密颇感不自在，她换了个姿势，短暂地移开了目光。Brandt深吸一口气，逼迫自己把全部心神放回了任务上。

他听见Ethan对Moreau说“提前享用一下我的礼物”，Moreau短促地哼了一声。Brandt觉得自己身体的热度都爬到了脸上。

复制完了密码，交出了钻石，Jane那边传来的消息说，Wistrom已经带着密码离开了，而Moreau还在不紧不慢地跟他们客套。

她数完钻石后，像是要为先前的无礼致歉似的，亲自给Brandt递上了文件。Brandt站起身去接，就伸手那一刹，Moreau的手往回一缩，Brandt疑惑地抬眼，对上了Moreau阴沉的视线，下一件他意识到的事就是，暴露了。

“杀了他！”

Ethan立刻一脚踹翻桌子，隔开了Brandt和Moreau。同时雀鹰伴随着Moreau的号令袭来，Brandt放开了他蛰伏的精神力，像一支利箭离弓，瞬间就穿透了Moreau的屏障，在她的精神域开了一道不小的裂口。

Moreau没有想到一个处于结合热中的向导还会有如此强悍的攻击力度，她痛得身子一颤，委顿在地。雀鹰一声凄厉的嚎叫，从空中跌落。

一支枪从后面指住了Brandt的头，他回身直接卸掉了枪管，反手一掷，逼退了另一头的保镖，Ethan已经和他身后的人缠斗了起来，还要忙着指挥Jane和Benji行动。Brandt看向Moreau，她脸色惨白，抱着雀鹰爬起来，踉踉跄跄地往门外跑去。

Brandt想追上去，被卸了枪的那个男人再次纠缠住了他。Brandt颇感不耐，顿时就把处于结合热中的焦躁火气如数倾倒在了他的身上，反绞住大腿，用力一掰，最后一拳泄愤似的，重重砸到了他的脸上，砸断了他的鼻梁，将人揍晕在地。

他抬起头，Ethan看着他，目光惊疑，Brandt感觉不到他的想法，心里慌张了起来。但Ethan什么都没说，只扔下一句“去找Leonid”，便急匆匆地追Wistrom去了。

看着Ethan出了门，Brandt才察觉到，方才为了一击必中，他调动了太多精神力去刺破Moreau的屏障，导致那股情欲的热流再次奔窜在他的体内，让他双膝发软。Brandt撑住了沙发，调整呼吸，回想着Ethan的那个如海风一般清爽的吻。

通讯器里传来Jane和Moreau搏斗的声音，还有Benji连连喊着Ethan名字的焦急呼唤，Brandt勉强打起精神，朝门外走去。他在底下那层楼的走廊里找到了被抛下的Leonid，他靠在墙上，胸口中了两枪，眼看着就活不成了。

这时，套房里传来了枪响，Brandt延展开精神力探去，是Jane和Moreau，她们的精神域波动得厉害。Brandt放下了Leonid，端起枪冲进去房里，就看见Jane反踢一脚，力道之凶残，Moreau就尖叫着从窗口飞了出去，双手胡乱挥着抓不住一个着力点。回荡在空中临死之声堪称凄厉，听得人心里发怵。

海东青Mila按住了Moreau的雀鹰，目光冷酷，爪子毫不留情地戳进了它的身体里，雀鹰连哀嚎都发不出来了。它颤巍巍地挣扎了几下，转头看向Brandt，本能地向这间屋子里唯一的向导求救。

很快，它眼里的乞求和绝望就定格了，随后整个身体如被火化的纸张一样，碎开来，直至消失不见。Moreau死了。

Mila收回了带血的尖爪，仰头发出了一声混合着喜悦和悲恸的长鸣，似乎是在为Hanaway和他的狐狸哀悼。

Jane站直了身，摇摇晃晃地从窗子边走开，看着Brandt，轻声说：“我应该让你先摧毁她的精神域。她不该这么便宜地死了。”她毫不掩饰语气中的恨意，Brandt不知道该说什么，没有接话。

Jane疲惫地转身看着窗外，似乎在烦恼接下来怎么办。Brandt觉得自己有些脱力，他走进屋里，扶起了倒在沙发下的Benji，问道：“Ethan在哪？”

“嘿，你知道你的手有多烫吗？”Benji惊叫着，反手把他按在了沙发上，摸着他的额头，“老天，你在发烧！Jane！”他转头冲Jane喊道：“你也是哨兵，你不能做点什么吗？”

Jane走过来低头看他，面带为难之色，“我和Trevor的链接断裂后，我的精神域还在破碎之中，我没法帮他。”

“没关系，我的症状你缓解不了。”Brandt感激地对Jane一颔头，又拍了拍Benji的手臂，“快告诉我Ethan在哪，我能帮上忙。”

Benji嘟嚷着“你现在应该好好休息”，一边还是尽职尽责地在电脑上调出了Ethan的定位。Brandt定眼望去，Ethan在向城外移动，刚跑进了沙尘暴。Jane对着屏幕喃喃道：“他真是疯了。”

Brandt靠在了沙发背上，他的皮肤越来越烫，整个人都要烧了起来，他的血液里在吟唱着古老的渴求，急切地想要拥住一具赤裸的躯体，想要与之交换精神图景，合二为一。而那个人从现在开始有了具体的面貌，Brandt在眩晕的脑海里看见了Ethan幽绿的眼睛。

Brandt利用这种奔腾的渴望，把自己的感官开放到了极致，去追踪着Ethan。很快，他就找到了Ethan，他戴着护目镜，围着一条花哨的头巾，拿着手机在风沙里四处打转，Carl在探路。不远处，一辆车开足了马力，风驰电掣地向他疾驶而来。

Brandt不再犹豫，直接叩开了Ethan的屏障，向他发送了危险警告。

Ethan正陷在茫然中，风沙拍在皮肤上，打得生疼，巨大的沙尘暴让他的五感都遭到了一定程度的限制，他使劲拍着手机，等待着信号再次出现。而那股熟悉的柔和力量就在这个时候再次神秘地出现，带着急迫的警告侵入了他的精神域，让他得以及时躲开了Wistrom的撞击。

Carl伏低了身子，看准时机就是一个猛扑，凭借优越的体型哗啦地一声撞碎了前窗，逼停了Wistrom，之后它蹲在车前盖上，用捕猎的冷峻姿态威胁着他。

Ethan击碎了窗玻璃，伸手想要把Wistrom拽出来，Wistrom反应也足够敏捷，他快速一转车盘，车猛地一甩，Carl翻身跳到了地面，一声咆哮，转头就追着车尾，将迅捷的力量发挥到了极点，不依不饶。Ethan只来得及从Wistrom脸上扯下来一块人皮，他看了看手机，Wistrom往高速公路的方向逃窜了。

前面十字路口左转有辆车。Ethan听见Brandt通过精神链接告诉他。

你的精神力能延伸多远？Ethan一边问一边跳进了Brandt给他指的车，感到极端的不可思议。

他见过不少强大的向导，能练成Hanaway这样出外勤任务的特工已经是其中的佼佼者了，而Brandt带给他的惊喜远远超出了他对向导的期待。他所知道的上一个能把精神力运用至这种地步的向导，仅存于遥远的黑暗时代的典籍中。

平时还可以更远点，现在不行了，Ethan，祝你好运。Brandt的声音一落，随着自己的一路狂飙，Ethan感觉到Brandt的精神力慢慢退出了他的屏障，像来时那般神秘，再也没有回应了。

此时，哈利法塔的套间里，Benji焦急地拍着Brandt的脸，大声招呼Jane，“Brandt晕倒了！”

-05-

Ethan撑在洗手台上，清水流下，被沙尘搅得浑浊。Ethan抬头看着镜子里自己的疲态，回想着那个关键时刻。

当时离Hendricks就只差一点了。

Ethan趴下检查着翻倒的车，瞥见了Hendricks的大衣在车的另一边闪过。Ethan急忙爬起来，正要追上去，一条红头蓝身的蛇却借着风沙的掩护悄无声息潜到了Carl面前，骤然跃起，如闪电一般，向Carl的眼睛发动了致命袭击。

与此同时，Ethan闻到了一阵花香混合着果实的味道，风沙散去，他站在一片缤纷的山谷里，四周静谧，流水环绕，是个周末度假的绝好去处。

微风拂在身上暖洋洋的，Ethan觉得自己整个人都开始轻飘飘了。他果断闭上眼，短暂地封闭了五感，回防住自己的屏障，回想着自己是怎么来到这里的，他在精神域里飞快地构建出这次任务的轮廓。

Ethan看见了Brandt，他坐在部长身边，清蓝的眼睛忽闪忽闪地掩饰着自己的紧张，略显局促的声音响起了。“Kurt Hendricks，智商190，在瑞典特种部队服过役，斯德哥尔摩大学的物理学教授，核残局理论领域的专家。”就像一只被车前灯照住的小鹿，带着一丝若有若无的红酒香味，勾起了Ethan内心深处隐秘的旖旎。

Ethan蓦然睁开眼，身边没有武器，他迈开腿，按照记忆中的方向朝前冲去，幻境碎了，风沙满目，铺天盖地地抽打在身上。Carl一跃而起，抬起前爪，一掌拍飞了顺着风沙袭来的纤细蓝蛇。一击不中，蓝蛇落入了沙尘里，消失不见了。

Ethan再次捕捉到了Hendricks的身影，他凭借这一阻的时间，跳上了前来接他的货车，扬长而去。Hendricks站在车尾，身姿挺拔，像大获全胜的拿破仑一般，郑重又挑衅地与Ethan挥手作别。

Carl在原地围着Ethan转了两圈，步伐带着怒意，不甘地冲Hendricks离开的方向龇牙。Ethan蹲下身来顺了顺它的背脊以作安抚，同时意识到了一个之前被他们忽略了的可能性。

Hendricks还有一个没有现身的向导，能力远在普通向导之上，精神体是红头蓝身的毒蛇，拥有制造幻境的能力。Ethan在心里评估了一下她/他的危险等级，这位向导显然不够成熟，缺乏实战经验，这个程度的幻境于Ethan而言迷惑性尚低。

Ethan心想，如果是Brandt制造的幻境，或许可以供他挑战练习。门外的动静越来越大，Ethan侧耳听去，靠抑制剂才终于摆脱了结合热的向导刚醒来就精力十足地在和Jane吵架，隐藏的实力果然不容小觑。

自从知道Brandt的向导身份后，Ethan一度以为他是IMF负责给哨兵做心理测评的精神疏导师，部长才会把如此有价值的向导留在总部做首席分析师。但从和Moreau的会面表现上来看，Ethan再一次把他想简单了。强悍到令人惊叹的身手，搏斗时毫不容情的技巧，合理的解释只有一个，Brandt是外勤特工。

Ethan不明白的是他为什么要隐瞒自己的能力，无论是向导身份还是特工身份，他们共同陷在九死一生的任务中，只有坦诚才更利于合作。Brandt却像是守着什么紧要机密似的，若非迫不得已，绝不泄露分毫，他甚至连精神体都没有让人见过。

Ethan在心里拿定了主意。他穿好衣服后，放出了Carl，推开门，径直踏入了Brandt和Jane的风暴中心。

“你不能再犯这样的错误了，Benji。你不再是技术员了，你是外勤特工！”Brandt现在的心思都转移到了Benji身上，没有注意到他。

Ethan看过去，Benji可怜兮兮地坐在桌子后面，仿佛是第一次挨骂，整个人都焦虑得快缩进电脑屏幕里了。多么典型的上位者姿态，Ethan不由揣测Brandt在领导层到底待了多久。

“而你只是个‘分析师’，对吗？”Ethan顺口接下了这句话，走上前来，锁住了Brandt的目光，不给他一点避让的机会，逼问道：“你到底是谁，Brandt？”

就像气球被戳破了似的，Brandt刚才冲着Benji发火的气势顿时偃旗息鼓，他不安地调整了一下坐姿，反问道：“你在说什么？”他向Carl投去一瞥，接着目光又犹犹豫豫地挪回了Ethan脸上。

Ethan用余光扫了不争气的Carl一眼，它正蹲在自己身旁，微微偏着头望着Brandt，眼里闪烁着天真的好奇，没有一点要配合自己的意思。放它出来是个错误，Ethan忧郁地想，幸好它没摇尾巴。

那就换一种方式吧。Ethan握紧了手中的枪。

果然不出所料。

Ethan这辈子从没被人用正面徒手搏击的方式缴过枪，更别说不到三秒内一连两次，Brandt击打他手腕的力道震得他手臂发麻。现在他们两人就像跳着舞步，以交手点为圆心，转了个圈，交换到了彼此的位置上，保持着可进可退的距离，以回应对方的试探。

Ethan打量着Brandt没有一丝破绽的持枪姿势，警惕到了骨子里去的防卫反应，由衷钦佩起了他的训练成果。如果要Ethan评价，Brandt的动作行云流水，带着从实战中磨砺出来的杀伐优雅，漂亮得堪称艺术。无关乎向导能力，这是纯然的外勤特工生存之道。

两人这番短暂的交手在屋里也引起了不小的震动，Jane迅速拔枪指住了Brandt，Mila飞跃至空中，健壮的双翼倏地展开，卷起流动的风向，只待一个指令就冲向Brandt。而Carl一个闪身，挡在了Brandt和Mila之间，发出近似警告的低沉吼声。

Benji坐在原位宛如雕像，这复杂的局势已经让他目瞪口呆了。

Ethan对这一切都视若无睹，他迎着Brandt的枪口，上前了一步，平静地问道：“一个拥有着特工身手的向导怎么会做了分析师？”

金属扣碰撞的声音，弹匣退下，掉落在地上，Brandt手臂上紧绷的肌肉放松了下来。他垂下头，倒转了枪口，将手枪递还给Ethan。“我们都有秘密，不是吗，Ethan？”他没有直视Ethan，目光依旧有些躲闪。

Jane见状松了一口气，收起了枪，Mila盘旋着落到了桌子上，离Brandt远远的。Carl瞥了Mila一眼，索性直接蹲在Brandt身旁，像个忠诚的守护者。Brandt的神色愈发愧疚，眉头皱得更紧了。

Ethan接过枪，又上前了两步，凑到他的面前，距离极度暧昧。Brandt抬起眼，仅呼吸之隔，他看清了Ethan瞳孔的外缘有一圈华丽的金环，饱含着诱惑，向外过渡的幽绿虹膜折射出透亮的光，让这双眼睛像猫一样慧黠。他听见Ethan低声说：“让我看看你的精神体。”

他简直让人无法拒绝，Brandt悲哀地想。他终于妥协了，将目光慢慢垂在了屋子正中的地上，所有人都顺着一并看了过去，一只毛绒绒的雪白团子出现了。

它似乎才刚从一个天真的美梦中醒来，迎着清晨的阳光，懒洋洋地伸开四肢，晃了晃脑袋，露出了圆乎乎的鼻头，就像点缀在冰激凌上的一颗黑巧克力。它抬起头，一双黑豆似的小眼睛望住了Brandt，神色无邪，憨态可掬。

“北极熊幼崽！”Benji叫道。他从桌子后站起了身，脸上是难掩的兴奋，盯着它目不转睛，看起来特别想上手摸一摸。

Brandt点了点头，介绍道：“它叫Theo。”

Mila挥动着翅膀飞近想看看它，可Carl抢先上前嗅了嗅Theo，就像护食一样，叼起小熊的后颈跑到了屋子的另一头，把它圈在怀里。小熊懵懵懂懂地打了个呵欠，连姿势都没换，就软软地靠在Carl的肚皮上，不见有一点害怕，大有要继续睡过去的意思。

“Carl！”

“Theo！”

Ethan和Brandt同时叫出了声，随后对视了一眼，都在对方脸上看到了一抹可疑的红色。美洲豹和小熊相互依偎着，充耳不闻。

Ethan觉得自己脸上的热度在攀升。他和Brandt现在距离很近，近得让他看清了Brandt因高烧而干裂的嘴唇，让他不禁想覆上温润的一吻，就像之前在Moreau面前做的那样。而Brandt的目光在闪烁……

电话响了。

Ethan退开了一步，拿出手机，是Bogdan的通知。Ethan心里一阵空荡。

“你们留在这里，我会找人来接你们。”

他把枪随手放在桌子上，拿起那袋钻石装进裤兜里，转身低喝了一声Carl的名字。Carl爬起来，恋恋不舍地放开了小熊，跟着他出门。

失去了温暖源，Theo终于站了起来，它迈着小短腿，像大朵蒲公英似的，一扑一扑地追了两步，又停下来疑惑地回头看着Brandt，Brandt对它轻轻摇头。

Jane没有错过当前这个局面透露出的每一丝怪异。“就这样吗？”她在Ethan身后提高声音问道。Ethan离开之后，她就是这里唯一的哨兵，她需要知道Ethan对Brandt这个来路不明的向导究竟是什么态度。

Ethan深深地看了她一眼，关上了门。

Theo慢吞吞地转过身来，对站得高高的Mila歪了歪头。

“我可以摸一下Theo吗？”Benji无视了所有的诡异气氛，搓了搓手，跃跃欲试。

-06-

Ethan与Jane挨着过了一遍从Nath手里拿到密码的计划，Jane向他说明了自己的难处。Ethan发现Jane的问题比他想象的严重，她能撑到现在完全是得益于她多年来极端严苛的训练。

Ethan没有和向导结合过，不知道失去伴侣精神破碎是什么感觉，只凭着在哈利法塔上和Brandt短暂链接的稀少经验，他还不足以体会生命中曾有人与自己共享精神世界的灵魂共鸣。

“别担心，Brandt会帮我做精神疏导。”Jane递给了他一个放心的眼神。

精神疏导？

IMF有专门负责给未结合哨兵做精神疏导的向导，Ethan只去过一次，在抢回“兔脚”的那次任务中，他受了重伤，屏障有分崩离析的趋势，被强制送往了精神疏导中心。Ethan不喜欢自己的精神域被陌生的向导查探，他在恢复了行动后就立刻离开了。

他知道精神疏导的过程中，哨兵和向导会有多亲近。

Ethan注意到在他离开的这段时间里，Jane和Benji都对Brandt放下了戒心。他们三个看起来像是分享了些深刻的话题，Ethan对此没有一点头绪。

Benji就不提了，他待人有股天然的真诚与热情。而Jane一向谨慎，投射到Mila身上则体现为了高傲。海东青素不亲人，连赤子之心的Benji都无法接近，如今却一改常态，对Brandt毛绒绒的小北极熊表现出了超乎寻常的友好。

Jane才失去了Hanaway，她有多需要一位向导以弥补创伤，Ethan再清楚不过了。在这种情况下，Brandt，一个未结合向导，一个和自己高度适配的未结合向导，答应了给她做精神疏导，Ethan不得不承认，自己有点焦躁，还有点嫉妒。

他并非有意要将Jane视为威胁，同样并非不尊重Brandt，而是Brandt的能力强大得令他倾慕，说是出于哨兵和向导的特殊天性也好，说是出于本心也好，他都不折不扣地被Brandt吸引了，他喜欢Brandt眼里有他的样子。

至于Brandt的秘密，他已经有了一个猜想，克罗地亚。但现在还不是验证的好时机，他也不敢用Julia去冒险。再等一等，任务结束之后，他就会搞清楚Brandt的躲闪。

Brandt抱着Theo出现在了门口，他刚和Benji拟定好了跳通风口的计划后。门敞开着，他依旧礼貌地敲了两声，对Ethan点了点头，口中轻声招呼着Jane。

他穿着白衬衣，领口那碍事的领带终于抽掉了，扣子解开着，露出了脖颈，灯光在他的锁骨上投下了一片阴影。他一直表现得拘谨，Ethan还没见过他如此放松的一面。

Mila飞到了Brandt的面前，在空中扑凌，望着他怀里睡得正香甜的雪白团子，Brandt笑着给它打了个招呼。Ethan心里有点不是滋味了。

Carl充分体现了Ethan此刻不可言说的小心思，它迎上去，用尾巴勾住了Brandt的小腿，似乎是不满他把注意力分给了别人。Brandt弯下腰，圆圆的蓝眼睛里晕着笑意。“Carl，你也好啊。”

Carl还不满足于此，它用前爪扒住了Brandt大腿，把大脑袋蹭进了他的怀里，不顾Brandt微微有些发红的脸和受之有愧的神情，伸出大舌头熟稔地舔了舔Theo的绒毛，这才心满意足地放开了Brandt，然后一双幽绿的眼睛盯住了Mila。Ethan只想捂住自己的脸，Carl这个表现未免也太露骨了。

果然，Jane在他耳边幽幽地叹了口气。她转过身，挡住了Brandt的视线，低声对Ethan说：“我不会跟你抢他。”

Ethan抬眼看她，神色格外认真。“你保证？”

Jane皱了皱眉。“就算我想，像他这样强大的向导也不是我能左右的，我可没本事把他拖进结合热。”她的眼神好像在看一个幼稚的小孩。

“对不起。”Ethan拂了拂落到眼前的碎发，诚心诚意地给她道歉，“我不是有意……”他想说我不是有意质疑你对Hanaway的感情，但此刻提起Hanaway又像是揭人伤疤。他顿了顿，看住Jane，再一次诚恳地说：“抱歉。”

Jane点点头，显得十分宽容。“道歉接受了。”

Ethan看着她和Brandt走出房间，长叹了一声，倒在床上，用手盖住了眼睛，努力想压下心中晦暗的嫉妒。

Carl恋恋不舍地目送着Brandt的背影消失不见，才跳上床来，用头拱了拱他。“Carl，别吵。”Carl嫌弃地看了他一眼，甩着尾巴跑出门去了。

此时在另一个小房间里，Jane和Brandt面对面坐下来。Mila栖在Jane的身旁，带着疲态，恳切地望着Brandt。Theo刚醒来，乖巧地趴在了Brandt腿上。

Jane向Brandt开放了自己的屏障，都不需要深入接触，Brandt就一下子被铺天盖地的哀恸席卷了，Theo不安地扭了扭身体。

Brandt通过了一道摇摇欲坠的裂口，在Jane的精神域里触及到了一片残败的荒凉。他停下来打量着她的精神图景，坍塌的废墟就像地震过后镌刻在地表的伤痕，几乎失去了所有的生机。她能撑到现在着实令人敬佩，Brandt叹息着。

“很抱歉我没有早点帮上忙。”Brandt低下眉眼轻声说道，开始了修复工作。Jane的精神损伤让他天性里就习惯协助哨兵的本能感到十分的不忍。

他没有通过暂时的精神链接与Jane交流，那太私密了。他找到了一条断裂的红线，贯穿了Jane的整个精神图景，那一定是她和Hanaway的链接，他听到风吹过红线时震颤出的哀鸣，像一曲永不结束的挽歌。Brandt静静地绕开了它。

“你对我没有责任。”Jane无奈地扯了扯嘴角，表达了自己的充分理解，“况且哨兵对向导不总是友好，我和Ethan的情况都太特殊了，我理解你为什么隐瞒身份。”

她才失去了伴侣，Ethan从未与人链接，若不考虑个人意志，处于这两种情况下的哨兵最容易对向导作出犯罪行为，无论他们有没有意识到自己的能力是否能锁住一位向导。

Brandt点了点头，自觉醒以来，这二十年里，他的确遭受过不少哨兵的骚扰，但最后他们要么被他打趴下扔进了垃圾箱，要么被他攻破了精神域。他并非生来就强大，为了把自己训练得悍勇无畏，他同样付出了极大的代价。

“你一定过得很不容易吧。”Jane轻轻按住了他的手背，注视着那双温和的蓝眼睛，像是有心要开解他，“无意冒犯，只是我从没见过你这么大年纪的未结合向导，我能猜到坚持这一点有多难。”

“都不容易。”Brandt简短地答道，他无意识地抚摸着Theo的绒毛，心里不免泛起了一点酸涩。他不习惯坦诚自己的苦处，之前告诉Jane和Benji关于克罗地亚的事已经用尽他的勇气了。

Jane没有在意他避而不谈的态度，她微微笑了起来，似乎陷在了遥远的过去，娓娓地讲起了Hanaway。

“我和Trevor认识的时候，我才刚通过IMF教官的训练。我拿着报告走出了训练场，在门口看见了他。他穿着皮夹衣，头发飞扬，笑容明朗，身边蹲着一只火红的狐狸，晃了晃尾巴。我在想，他的小狐狸真可爱，不知道叫什么名字，Mila很喜欢它。Trevor转头看向我，对我笑，我闻到了他身上有草木的味道，就像我小时候常常离家去冒险的那片森林。两天过后，他主动申请和我调到了同一个小队，我那时就知道，他会是我的向导，也是我此生唯一的向导。

“Trevor比我大两岁，比我早来IMF一年。就在这一年里，他接触了十多位意图和他链接的哨兵，多讽刺。拒绝是门精微细碎的艺术，尤其是拒绝来自同事的追求，我想，你一定体会得比我深刻得多。Trevor纵然通过了丝毫不逊于哨兵的外勤训练，但他在IMF依旧是新人，经验不足，资历不够，向导能力也无法抗衡所有哨兵，因而面对哨兵的戏耍，更多的时候是无力。我从知道他的狐狸叫Alan的那天开始，就发誓要拼命保护他一辈子。”

说到这里，她红了眼眶，声音轻得就像要碎掉了，她说：“Brandt，不要错过了自己的命运。”

“命运不眷顾负疚的失败者。”Brandt低声说。Theo呜咽了一声。

“只有Ethan才能决定责任是否在你。”Jane举起手，制止了他的自我贬低，“在和他谈过之前，你不必过分苛责自己。”

Brandt抬起头，眼里是浓得化不开的愁怠。“Jane，你知道最令我难受的是什么吗？哈利法塔上，我把他拖进了结合热。”

Jane张了张嘴，Brandt却不给她开口的机会。“我知道，我知道，哨兵向导的本能，相互吸引，我们谁都无法阻止，但是我怎么能……”

他难受得像被掐住了喉咙似的，深吸一口气，才接着补充完了这句话。“我怎么能肖想一位被我害得痛失所爱的男人？”他眼神晦暗，自嘲了一声，“那让我觉得自己恶心。”

他当然能感知到Ethan对他的倾慕和欣赏，对他的情欲和渴求，与他自己对Ethan的感情一样波澜壮阔，Ethan根本就没打算隐藏，他的精神触角随时都能碰到Ethan迸发出的细碎的试探，每次Ethan靠近，他都能闻到阳光下清新海风的味道。

但那都是建立在Ethan对他一无所知之上的，Ethan不知道他犯下的过错，不知道他背上的罪孽。他知道Ethan是他的命运，可他不配拥有这样美好的命运。

Jane被他声音里蕴含的极端痛楚震撼到了，一时说不出话。Theo不再安静地趴着了，它焦躁地扭动了几下，站起来顺着Brandt的腿滑了下去，一颠一颠地跑出了门。Mila看看它的背影，又看看Jane，似乎在犹豫要不要追上去。

Brandt眼神飘忽着，没有在意Theo的离开，他收敛了一下心神，强迫自己专注在Jane的精神域上，径直转移了话题问道：“你和Hanaway的链接——”

“我想保留着它。”Jane答道。Brandt看见了她眼里的坚定，他悲悯地想，尽管那一头是虚空。

Theo跑到了过道里，只有Benji坐在桌子边盯着电脑改装他的小设备，他咬着勺子，憋回了一个呵欠，就看见白团子耷拉着头，孤零零地出现在他面前，看上去有点忧郁，Benji的精神忽然就振奋了起来。

“Theo！”Benji举起手，欢快地冲小熊打招呼。

Theo对他歪了歪头，发出稚嫩的叫声，Benji觉得自己的心都要被萌化了。

“我可以抱一下你吗？”Benji的声音亲切得就像在哄小孩子。

Theo瞥了他一眼，这一次没有给他反应。它继续向前走着，迈着茫然的小步子，简直像位惆怅的诗人。

“别走啊！”Benji拿起了桌子上的杯子，一个翻身滚过桌面，落在了Theo前面，他整个人都趴在地上，对着小熊有些着恼的无辜眼睛，急切地解释道：“冰激凌，你吃冰激凌吗？”

他小心翼翼地把杯子凑到了Theo鼻子面前，Theo凝住了几秒，才伸头嗅了嗅，的确是凉丝丝的香甜气味。它犹犹豫豫地看了Benji一眼，Benji鼓励似的微笑着对它点头。

于是它伸出小小的舌尖，在冰激凌上舔了舔，然后像平生第一次尝到了美味似的，整个身体兴奋地一颤，它猛地抬起头，盯着Benji瞪大了眼睛，就连两个圆圆的小耳朵都精神了。

“好吃吧？”Benji得意地眨了眨眼。

他话音刚落，就感觉到身后有一阵寒意，像是被捕猎者当作了目标，逃无可逃。他急忙转身，Carl矫健庞大的身躯正驻在他面前，用Ethan平常那种不赞成的沉稳目光牢牢地盯着他，威严的神情里还带着点恼怒。

被这双和Ethan一模一样的绿眼睛教训了，Benji意识到自己又犯了错。工作守则上怎么说的来着，不允许接触别人的精神体。想到此处，Benji不禁觉得有些委屈，他都不知道小熊的白绒毛是什么样的手感，只是让它吃了一口冰激凌而已。但他对着Carl无法辩白。

Theo对眼前的情况熟视无睹，它摇摇晃晃地趴住了Benji的杯子，还想尝一口。Carl见状，一个灵活的起身，直接从Benji的头上跃过，无声地落在了Theo身后，含着它的后颈把它提了起来。

Theo发出一声不满的嗔叫，毛绒绒的小爪子在空中挥舞着。Carl没有理会它的抗议，又是一个起跃跳过了挡在过道中间的Benji，叼住它往Ethan的房里去了。

“Theo再见！”Benji坐在地上耸了耸肩，端起杯子，独自享用起了被小熊认可过的美味，在心里嘀咕着自己是不是又要见证一对哨兵向导的结合了。

-07-

Ethan正在回顾他和Hendricks的两次交手，Carl叼着Theo走进了房间，他下意识向门口望去，却没能见到Brandt的身影。Carl把软软的一团Theo放在了地上，邀功似的对着Ethan甩了甩尾巴。

Ethan一阵头疼。

在Brandt极力回避他的情况下，Carl不打招呼就带走了Brandt的精神体，可称得上是确切的冒犯了。尽管他们都在同一架飞机上，也不能改变这件事的性质。况且，Brandt还是个和他高度适配的向导，这场面怎么看都像是挟持Brandt的精神体，强迫他和自己结合。

“Carl，把Theo送回去。”Ethan命令道。

Carl蹲坐在了地上，守在Theo身后，拒不接受，Ethan瞪着它。小熊抬起了头，朝Ethan走了两步，忧伤地望着他，因为他的话而显得有点委屈，那神态和它的主人极其相似。

Ethan心里像被塞了一朵棉花糖，顿时就软了下来。事情更难办了。如果是Carl自己和Theo亲近，他和Brandt还可以一起心照不宣地忽略其中的暗示。但现在Theo来了，他既不能拒绝，也不能有所行动。

Ethan从没有触碰过别人的精神体，这是大忌，他更没有对哪位向导有过不轨的行为，这是原则。就算小熊再可爱也不行。

Ethan想去叫Brandt，却想起Brandt正在给Jane做精神疏导，一种不舒服的感觉又冒出来了。他环顾了一下小房间，寻找着有没有什么盒子箱子可以用来装住Theo，他好亲自把它送还回去，顺便向Brandt道歉。

兴许是他表现得有点烦躁，Theo立起两条后腿站起来，用前掌扒住了Ethan的小腿，冲着他软萌萌地叫了一声。Ethan叹气，向导的精神体似乎天然就能感知哨兵的情绪。

“小不点，你的主人没有教过你要小心哨兵吗？”他蹲下身，看着毛绒绒的小熊，声音不由也放得格外轻柔，“哨兵不总是好人。”

Theo天真地回望着他，澄澈的眼神笃定了面前的这人没有任何危险。

Ethan露出了一丝笑意，又问道：“小不点，你是怎么回事，一直没有长大？”自从见到了Theo，他就一直困惑。以Brandt的年龄和能力，精神体怎么会是个毫无自保能力的幼崽。

不同于哨兵常见的猛兽猛禽，向导的精神体多是温和的动物，有的甚至没有攻击性。Ethan曾经短暂地与一位叫Nyah的向导交往过，她的精神体是一只灰兔子。当然，她本身向导能力并不强大，开锁撬门的手上功夫倒是业内一绝，她通常也不依靠向导的身份。

可Brandt是Ethan见过的最强大的向导，他知道Brandt的精神体肯定不会是温和的动物，但没想到竟然是没有天敌的北极熊，更没想到这头北极熊还一直保持着毫无攻击性的幼态。Brandt觉醒成为向导至少也该有十多年了，Theo不可能在十多年里都没有长大。

Theo听见他的问题，对他懵懂地歪歪头，Ethan花了好大力气才遏制住了去揉一把的冲动。在得到Brandt的允许之前，他最好充分尊重不得触碰的这一原则。

“你知道Brandt为什么抗拒我吗？”Ethan想了好一阵，索性坐在地上，对着Theo自言自语了起来，“我喜欢他，他能感受得到，对不对？你也能感受到吧？”Theo眨眨眼。

Ethan继续倾诉着自己的困惑，Theo听着听着，就打了个呵欠，趴在Carl的肚皮上，逐渐睡眼惺忪。Ethan被它的表现引导着，也慢慢放松了下来。

这时Benji的声音在外面响起了。“Ethan，我找到了你说的那个向导！”

Ethan在心里叹息，为失去了这一刻的宁静而惋惜。他站起身来，Carl毫不犹豫地再次叼起了小熊。Ethan愣了愣，挑起了眉，深感有趣。Carl跟在他的后面慢悠悠走出了房间。

Brandt和Jane已经围在了Benji身后，Brandt双手撑在桌子上，弯腰查看Benji电脑上的视频，身上带着一股劳累过后的倦怠。精神疏导是极其耗费精力的事，尤其像Jane这样才遭受了重创的哨兵。

Ethan回头看了眼睡得迷迷糊糊的Theo，这才想起从哈利法塔开始，事态失控，状况频出，Brandt一直状态不佳，甚至还晕倒了过去，他的精神状态直接反映到了Theo身上，所以它总是懒散地在睡觉。

Brandt向他们看来，Carl贴心地把Theo放在了软垫上，Brandt却皱起眉，神色无比复杂。Ethan没有抑制自己的五感，他查探到了Brandt散落的情绪，除了那股熟悉的苦味，还夹带着一丝焦虑，Ethan听见他的心跳都快了几分。

接着Brandt闭上了眼，似乎在凝神，Ethan正想出声，就看见软糯糯的小熊骤然起了变化，它体型暴涨，很快，一个半人高的大雪球就取代了温和无害的小团子，睡在软垫上。

Carl站在Theo身旁，因这变化受到了不小的震动，不由后退了一步，瞪大了眼睛打量着Theo，看起来满是敬畏。

机舱里好像时间停滞一般，气氛也凝结了，只有Benji发出了一声不小的惊呼。

Theo现在在外形上是头相当接近成年的北极熊了，体型只比Carl小了一些，皮毛丰厚，躯体敦实，脚掌强韧有力。

Ethan眼神一亮，脑子里凌乱的拼图迅速归位，原来Brandt能操控精神体的大小。这项技能罕见，但并非没有先例，只是自训练他的教官之后，他再没遇到过确切拥有这个实力的人。Ethan微微一笑，Brandt带给他的惊喜还真不小。

只是此刻Theo依然没有动静，它的头搁在两个前掌上，懒洋洋地睡着。Carl看了好半晌，幽绿的眸子里流露出了一丝迷茫，似乎不明白刚刚还被自己衔住后颈的小家伙怎么变得这么壮硕，它又走上前去，嗅了嗅熟睡的Theo，被Ethan唤了回来。

Brandt的态度已经很明显了，他不愿意Carl和Theo过多接触，才放大了Theo的体型。Ethan暗自庆幸自己刚才没有真的去抱小熊，做出冒犯Brandt的举动。但Brandt的抗拒让他心里还是有些沮丧，连带着Carl也耷拉下了头。

Benji保持咬着勺子的动作，手里握着冰激凌杯，愣愣地看着眨眼功夫就大了好几倍的Theo，他张了张嘴，终于找回了自己的声音。“Theo……不是幼崽？”

Brandt摇摇头，在桌边坐了下来。“它太容易吓到人，我通常都让它维持幼年形态。”

Mila围绕着Theo盘旋了一圈，又飞回来落在了Jane的身边。Jane感叹道：“它究竟有多大？”

“肩高比你略高一点。”

Jane想象了一下，发出惊叹。

“我以往待的小队队友的精神体都是信天翁，大金毛，海豚，最狠的莫过于雪狼，怎么到了你们这里一个比一个凶悍。”Benji用夸张的面部表情表达着内心的震惊。

“海东青，美洲豹，竟然还有北极熊！拥有北极熊的还是位向导！”Benji高举起冰激凌杯配合着自己拔高的语调，引得Jane笑了起来。

Benji又转过头望着Brandt，亮晶晶的眼睛里满溢着难以置信。“说实话，Brandt，你真的是向导吗？你可能比Ethan还厉害？”

Brandt笑了笑，Benji是普通人，不太能理解哨兵向导的能力到底是怎么回事，Ethan应该不会觉得冒犯吧。想着，他用余光轻轻扫了Ethan一眼，Ethan正在专注地看着他，在舱顶的照明之下，眼里似乎闪烁着星光。Brandt转开头，避开了他的视线。

“好了，Benji，说说你的发现。”Ethan压下心里的失落，把他们的注意力唤了回来。

“噢，是这个。”Benji放下杯子，结束了自己戏剧性的表演，立刻认真了起来，他把电脑屏幕转向Ethan。“红头蓝身的毒蛇。监控只拍到了这个向导的侧脸，但录下了他的精神体攻击人的全过程。”

“Brandt，这人你认识吗？”Ethan飞快地过了一遍视频，向Brandt问道。

“Adonis，他相貌俊美，自称Adonis。”Brandt在三双微讶的目光里娓娓道来，“出生在南欧，姓名不详，二十岁左右，精神体是蓝长腺珊瑚蛇。他觉醒得很早，幼童时期精神体就出现了。他早年活动在欧洲各个向导权益组织中，能力远胜普通向导，且……想法激进，最终因不见容于组织内部而脱离。”

“想法激进是指什么？”Ethan敏锐地抓住了Brandt话中模糊的一点。

“这个我知道！是不想和哨兵结合吗？我前天才看了向导权益组织游行的抗议标语。”Benji摊了摊手，“但这不激进啊，我完全支持。Brandt，你不也没和哨兵结合吗。”

“不，”Brandt摇摇头，“Adonis认为向导是生命进化更为高等的一种形式，是自然历程的择优选项，是文明发展的终极目标。现在的世界是畸形的，会毁  
灭了人类的未来，而向导需要战争来证明自己的能力。他在呼吁战争。”

机舱里静了一静，Benji倒吸了一口气。“这我就不能同意了。”

“他的想法和Hendricks倒是相投。”Jane喃喃着。

“但Hendricks是那么强大的哨兵，怎么会放任他将向导至上奉为信条。”Benji提出了疑惑。

“他隐藏了这一点，他只需要借助Hendricks之手发动核战争就达到他的目的了。”Ethan看了看他们，总结道。

Benji打了个寒战，他撇了撇嘴，“我找到了他的受害者，两个哨兵，一个普通人。”接着他在电脑屏幕上调出了三个视频，“我还没来得及看，你们可以对他的能力做一个评估。”

第一个视频是在一个富丽堂皇的大厅里，原本衣冠楚楚的男性哨兵把自己脱得赤条条的，抱着大厅正中的石柱子做出各种亲热丑态，神色痴迷，乐在其中，好像把柱子当成了自己的床伴。他的精神体鬣狗也围着柱子打转，显得格外兴奋。

“他怎么会对一个柱子发情？！”Benji瞠目结舌，视线在他们三个人中间挪来挪去，指望着有人能给他解释一下。

Jane瞥了Brandt一眼，见他不作声，只能简单地对Benji总结道：“向导的花样多得超乎你想象。”Benji咋舌。

正说着，视频里又起了新变化，那条鬣狗突然发了狂，跑出了镜头，又疾速冲回来，干净利落地一头撞死在了柱子上，血霎时溅了一地。哨兵软软地栽倒在地，抽搐了几下，脸上保持着一种诡秘的笑容，陷入死亡。

这回Benji保持了沉默，敲着键盘打开了第二个视频。

还是在那个大厅里，一位女性哨兵躺在地上，眼神呆滞，流着口水，无论身旁的人做出任何举动和试探，她都没有反应，她的精神体没有出现在视频中。

第三个受害者是普通人，他不停地挠着全身各处的皮肤，看起来特别难受，完好的衣着遮住了他的皮肤，他不管不顾地脱掉了衣服，只剩下一条短裤，手上继续挠着，直到皮肤溃烂出血，他都没有停下。

“你怎么看？”Ethan率先对Brandt发问。

“第一个是映射幻境，他的精神体应该是被蓝长腺珊瑚蛇咬过，中了毒。第二个被摧毁了精神域，精神体死亡。第三个就只是映射幻境，产生了幻觉。”

Ethan点点头，Brandt的看法和他一样，但这个结论从Brandt口中说出来更有可信度。他纵然和不少向导打过交道，也接受过针对向导的完整训练，可向导的能力正如Jane所说，花样多得超乎想象，对他而言依然是个陌生领域。

Brandt揉了揉眉心，又补充道：“普通人的感官不发达，要完全控制很难。”

“你能做到什么程度？”Ethan观察着他的表情。

“什么？”Brandt抬起头看他。

Ethan解释道：“我和Adonis交过手，他给我映射了一个幻境，但我能意识到自己在幻境里。”

“他能给你映射幻境已经说明他的能力很强大了，Ethan，如果是别的哨兵可能就陷在幻境了。”Brandt偏了偏头，示意他看看视频里的受害者。

“如果我们要阻拦Hendricks，我不能给他留下任何一丝破绽。”Ethan目光坚决。

Brandt想了想，问道：“那我现在给你演示怎么映射幻境？”

Ethan打量着他面上的疲态，想起他五个小时前才因为无法缓解的结合热而晕倒，刚才还给Jane做了精神疏导。Ethan瞥了瞥在一旁酣睡的Theo，自问无法做到勉强Brandt高强度工作，于是话到了嘴边，却变成了一句“你先休息”，声音中还带了点他自己都没注意到的温柔。

Brandt的目光被Ethan胶住了，他们对视着。

Benji看看Brandt，又看看Ethan，紧张地提醒道：“还有三个小时我们就到孟买了。”远离哨兵向导世界的Benji完全没有意识到Brandt在这几个小时里做了什么。

Jane在桌子下面捅了捅他的腰，Benji回了她一个疑问的眼神。

“Benji，Brandt才给Jane做了精神疏导。”Ethan的语气中带了点责备。

“噢噢噢！”Benji敲了敲自己的头，急忙对Brandt道歉，“对不起，Brandt，我不是这个意思！”

“没关系。”Brandt对他摆了摆手，又转过头对Ethan说：“我们确实时间不多了，现在就来吧。”他示意Ethan跟他到房间里去，不给Ethan反驳的机会。Ethan迟疑了一下，还是跟了上去。

Brandt刚走了两步，却发现Theo还在原地趴着，呼呼大睡。Carl守在一边，望向他的目光分外乖巧，还跃然着一丝丝不太容易察觉的讨好。

Brandt默默地叹了一口气，把Theo变回了幼崽的体型。这次Carl只是看着，在得不到Brandt允许的情况下，没敢擅自动作。不知道是不是错觉，Brandt觉得他失落的小表情和Ethan如出一辙。

-08-

Brandt把Theo轻轻放在了床上，Ethan回手关上了门，闻到了金香木的芬芳气息。Brandt会喜欢印度占婆香有些出乎他的意料，他思忖着Brandt身上还有多少事情是他不知道的。

Brandt靠在桌子边，没有急着跟他讨论映射，反而说起了任务，看起来有几分担忧。“你认为我们的计划能成功吗？我是说从Nath那里拿到关闭卫星的密码。”

“我们总得试一试。”Ethan在桌边坐下，拿出了他最稳重的笑容。

“好吧，我复述一遍计划。”Brandt看起来还是不放心，他的手指有一搭没一搭地在桌面上轻轻敲着，每隔几秒就是一个有节奏的回环。

“你和Jane一起入场，那时正是宾客热闹的时候，大厅里会有喷泉，音乐，舞蹈，你想想看，女士的纱丽很有可能会挡住我们的视线，大厅里繁复的装饰音和线性的旋律可能会干扰我们的通讯，穿梭其间的侍者更有可能是Nath的眼线……”

“Brandt，不会有那么多意外。”Ethan轻轻打断了他。

但他不得不承认，细思之下Brandt的担心很有道理，宴会上觥筹交错，任何情况都有可能发生。想象着大厅里的热闹景象，耳边响起了且异域风情的印度音乐，Ethan回顾了一遍大厅建筑蓝图，在心里计划了好几个撤退路线。

“好吧，我去跳通风口，同时Jane要负责把Nath带到没人的地方去。”Brandt揉了一把他的头发，还是没有冷静下来。

“首先，你们要在大厅里找到Nath，他可能正在和别的穿着纱丽的美丽女士调情，和头发花白的商业巨贾客套。Jane拿出她最有魅力的一面，眼神暗示，言语挑逗，配上丰盈动人的礼服，吸引Nath的全部注意力……”

Ethan随着他的描述，在脑海里勾画出了Jane穿着绿宝石色的单肩长裙，从被纱丽美人和商业巨贾围绕的Nath面前经过，以一个魅惑的神态飘飘然然地勾走了Nath的心神，然后留给他一个背影。Nath再也无心听宾客的奉承，目光紧紧地黏在了Jane身上。

“他朝你走过来了。”Ethan靠着大厅的柱子，装作漫不经心地四处张望，“别回头。别让他太轻易得手。”

“你要一直这么唠叨吗？”Jane抱怨的声音从通讯器里传来，Ethan轻笑。

Nath追随着Jane的步子走到了吧台，倚在Jane身旁，故作潇洒不羁地对吧台侍者说：“20分钟内给每位客人上一杯路易士特酿，并确保每位今晚都等拿一瓶回家。”说完他转过身对Jane挤了挤眼睛，带着几分调皮地问道：“我打动你了吗？”

Ethan在心里对Nath这番做派大是嗤笑了一番，他听见Jane说：“我更喜欢波本威士忌。”她采取了他的策略，要给Nath增加一点难度才更容易激发他的挑战欲望。

大厅里回荡着热情洋溢的音乐，传统的金香木的芬芳气息让人心情放松，Ethan不咸不淡地想着，可惜Nath坐拥绝好的物质财富却俗在其中。

Ethan绕过了柱子，换了个观察角度，看见Nath双手支起身体，坐上了高高的吧台，他低下头，对Jane行了个印度合十礼。“我是Brij Nath。欢迎光临寒舍。”笑得无比轻浮。

鱼上钩了。

“咚咚咚。”不知何处突然响起了三下敲打桌面的声音，Ethan一惊，周围的景象逐渐淡去，音乐和香气也消失了。他眨了眨眼，发现自己坐在Brandt的小舱房里，Carl伏在他的脚边，仰起头，眼神迷惘，似乎也才回过神。

“你从我进门那一刻就开始映射了。”Ethan喃喃着，思路串了起来，背后惊出了冷汗。这般细致的布局，这般不动声色，果然经验老到。倘若映射的人不是Brandt，他可能就这样深陷幻境之中无法逃脱了。

“没错。”Brandt点头，擦了擦额角的汗，看起来也耗费了不少精力，温和的蓝眼睛注视着Ethan，解释道：“最高明的手法是从细节处入手，一点一点的暗示，引导对方自己走进幻境。香气最先让你放松，敲桌子的节奏是对气氛的模拟——”

“然后借我渴望完成这个任务的急迫，映射了我想要看见的情况。”Ethan替他补充完了后面的话，若有所思。

“映射你比我想象中的难，你警惕性太高了，打开你的感官通道着实不易，我花了太多功夫去隐藏我的精神纽带。”Ethan心下默然，Brandt说难，可自己却完全没有意识到这个过程，就不知不觉着了道。

Brandt像是察觉到了他的惊异，轻轻摇了摇头。“我没有把握控制你太久，时间一长，你肯定会发现其中的破绽。你的精神力，或者说自我意识太强，我同样没法让你做出违背本心的举动，你甚至能影响我映射的幻境的走向，我原本可没打算让Jane那么快就得手。”

他吐出了一口气，背靠在舱壁上，声音低了下去。“若非我们在同一阵线，我知道你想要什么，我可能无法成功映射你。”他眼神一暗，语气骤转，“Ethan，你只需要记住，向导随时都可以感知哨兵的情绪，最擅长利用人心。”

Ethan侧眼向Brandt看去，他话里有所影射，Ethan不得其解，这种不确定让他拿不准对待Brandt的态度，但有个问题他必须问清楚。“那如果你不了解我，要如何强行映射我？”他尽量让自己的视线不要太咄咄逼人。

“那就只有最直接的精神力较量了。”Brandt慢慢抬起头看定了他，“你想要试试？”

Ethan点头。“既然Hendricks和Adonis联手了，我们也得互相了解一下对方的优势和缺点，不是吗。”

还有个私心他没有说出来，自从发现了Brandt无与伦比的向导能力之后，他一直渴望着和Brandt来一次势均力敌的较量。

Brandt手指扣紧了桌子边缘，Ethan放开了五感，一股苦楚的味道渐渐萦来，Brandt在沉思，但他的内心处于极度挣扎的状态。

Ethan没有催促，只是静默地等着Brandt的回答。过了半晌，才听见他轻轻说：“好吧。”他打起精神，望向Ethan的眼神随之锋利了起来，“你做好准备。”

像他这样能力出众的向导，平时一定少有对手，他会技痒吗？Ethan调整好了自己的状态，严阵以待，同时分出一暇心思猜测着。看着Brandt微微垂下眼睑凝神的样子，不由勾起了嘴角，面露欣赏之色。

如果要Ethan选一样事物来形容Brandt的精神力，Ethan会说那就像水，温和，包容，源源不断。既可以细水长流，柔若无物，从各个缝隙无声地渗入，也可以掀起鲸波怒浪，气壮山河，以惊涛拍岸的气魄叩开他的屏障。

“我不在莫斯科，更别说克林姆林宫还刚被炸了。”Ethan看见部长坐在他的面前，一贯和蔼的老人对他严肃着一张脸。“我奉命带你回华盛顿，国防部会把你列为极端分子，将克林姆林宫的爆炸归责于你们……”

Ethan的余光在车上扫了一转，但没能找到武器。这时，部长的语气忽然一顿，变得急迫了起来。

“除非，你在去机场的路上袭击了我，想办法逃脱了。我在关闭情报站时疏忽漏掉了一个后勤点，你偷走了里面的所有设备，和你的队友汇合，之后就消失了。”

他话里的深意让Ethan心头一震，Ethan看着他，保持了缄默。部长拿出一个储存器递给他，目光诚恳，一如既往。“你的任务，将由你来选择是否接受。”Ethan没有丝毫犹豫，伸手接过储存器，放进了怀里。

老人眼里浮现出了歉意。“Ethan，你是我最出色的特工，你为国家牺牲了这么多，我很抱歉事情发展成这样。”他顿了一顿，默默隐去了眼里的歉意，再次露出了Ethan最熟悉的那种和蔼又轻浅的笑容，“如果我们无法再见面，我想告诉你，我一直把你当作朋友。”

车在拐角处停下，Ethan下了车，望着远去的车影融入莫斯科冰冷的夜色。半个小时后飞机就要起飞了，这位和蔼的老人会平安回到华盛顿，引咎辞职，在暗处用他所有的资源极力为Ethan周旋。

Ethan想着这场会面，感觉若有所失。Carl在他脚边不安地转来转去，显得有些烦躁。“你也觉得少了什么对不对？”Ethan问。Carl呜呜了两声。

不对，这一切都不对，夜晚的莫斯科未免也太宁静了。Ethan戴上兜帽，快步走在寂静的小巷里，从头回想他和部长的会面，排查到底是哪里出了问题。从上车开始，他便看见部长一个人占据了整个宽阔的后座，他身边空荡荡的，好像少了谁。

Ethan暗自推演了一番部长的行程，一个念头忽然掠过脑海，他少了一位随行分析师！

Ethan的直觉叫嚣着他认识这个人。于是他闭上了眼，飞快地在精神域里调取资料库。颤动的金色睫毛，游离的蓝眼睛，清新的须后水，上下滚动的喉结，额角微浸的汗味，惊乱的心跳声，捏得发白的指节……

Ethan的嘴唇张了张，有个名字就要呼之欲出了——

William Brandt！

Ethan猛地睁开眼，意识到自己正在Brandt映射的幻境里。他放眼望去，天空中似乎有一层屏障，泛着隐隐的水纹波光，他被包围在了里面。

Ethan深吸一口气，凝聚起精神力。风来了。Ethan站在原地，风以他为中心，向四周散开，把他所在的整个世界都吹得波光粼粼，就像平静的湖面被骤然流过的风拉开了序幕。

在风的鼓动下，水波愈发荡漾，Ethan找到了薄弱的一点，集中起风力，在前方不远处形成了漩涡，他毫不犹豫冲了进去。

水波散尽，Ethan发现自己站在岩石上，面对着蔚蓝无垠的大海，天空晴得万里无云。由他的精神力聚集起来的风在他周围游走着，纷纷向这个世界探去。

Ethan转身，后面坡上坐落着一片鳞次栉比的红色小房子，透着别致的地中海风情。他的心跳漏了一拍，他正在克罗地亚的海边，而教堂旁的小红房子，就是他和Julia度假时住的那一栋。

Ethan跳下岩石，拔腿就往小红房子跑去。天毫无征兆地暗了下来，阳光隐去，身后的海水扑打上岸来，似乎想要阻止他。Ethan飞奔着没有停下，一阵风从他身边掠过，径直迎上了海浪，水花飞溅。

Ethan爬到坡上，推开了小红房子的门，浓重的血腥味扑面而来。他踩着嘎吱作响的楼梯，冲进了二楼他和Julia的房间，入眼的便是屋子正中一滩深褐色的血迹，Julia的针织外套孤零零地浸在血水里，上面有两个枪眼。

这个场景熟悉得让Ethan心惊胆战。

他忽然注意到，与那时不同的是，现在屋子里还多了个人。他背靠在墙角，就挨在Julia喜欢的那条窗帘旁边，神情委顿，手里的枪都快握不住要掉下去了，而他毫无知觉，只顾着盯着那滩血，眼神空洞，似乎已经完全忘了自己在哪。

是Brandt！

Ethan压住了心里的惊骇，站在原地不敢动弹，就连呼吸都快屏住了，Brandt却忽然抬起头，Ethan看见那双原本清蓝的眼睛里蕴含着剧烈的痛苦，他的嘴唇颤抖着，嗫嚅着，发不出声音，Ethan看了好久，才读出他的口型是在说“对不起”。

天越来越暗，Ethan闻到了空气中翻滚的潮气，木质的地板开始渗水，是海浪涌上来了。Brandt还靠在墙角一动不动，Ethan大声叫着他的名字，冲上去想要拉走他，他却对Ethan淡淡一笑，神色惨然，之后海浪就从四面八方席卷了Ethan。

Ethan的视线模糊了，激涌的海水冲撞着他，搅得他浑身疼痛。愧疚，悲痛，悔恨，自责，焦虑，无数的情绪顷刻之间涌入他的大脑，像窒息一样，紧紧扼住了他的喉咙。Ethan分不清自己是要溺死在了海水里还是这片湍急的情绪里。

他向上望去，头顶有一片清光，他摆动四肢，挣扎着摆脱了困住他的暗流，勉力浮出水面，扑进了刺眼的白光里。

Ethan浑身一颤，像从噩梦中惊醒了一样睁开了眼，发现自己已经走出了幻境。Carl在大力地撞着他的腿，Ethan抬眼，就看见Brandt苍白着脸，身体摇摇晃晃，就要往地上倒去，他飞快地起身圈住Brandt的腰，将他揽入怀里，再一看，Brandt已经彻底晕过去了。

Ethan急忙把Brandt抱上床，Carl在一边急得来回踱步。Theo不知何时不见了，想是因为Brandt精力不济，再也无法维持精神体的形态。Ethan懊悔不已，他替Brandt除掉了鞋袜，盖好了被子，便坐在床边发呆。

现在他知道Brandt的秘密了，却是以这种惨痛的方式。

Ethan静默了好半晌，看着床上的人筋疲力尽的样子，想握住Brandt的手以表示歉意，但他中途停住了，接着收回了手，胡乱地揉了一把头发，喃喃着：“对不起。”

他站起身向门外走去，Carl取代了他的位置，轻巧地跃上了床，小心地蜷缩在Brandt手臂旁，用自己的身躯温暖着Brandt的身体。Ethan与它对视了一眼，两双幽绿的眼睛默契地完成了交接，Ethan回手轻轻带上了门。

-TBC-


	2. 09-13

-09-

Brandt醒来时，发现自己正躺在一张宽大的床上，眼前一片昏暗，只能根据轮廓，勉强辨认出自己是在一间豪华的酒店套房里。

已经到孟买了？他眨眨眼，坐了起来，头有些昏沉，疲惫还缠绕在在身上，精神域里流淌着诸多情绪倾泻而出后的残留倦意。

我做了什么？Brandt一只手抚上了额头，好像思维断了线。

身边一团暖和的大型毛绒活物动了动，Brandt吓了一跳，还没来得及和它拉开距离，一双熟悉的爪子就搭上了他的肩，大脑袋亲昵地往他颈边蹭了蹭。Brandt松了一口气，是Carl。

那么Ethan在哪？

Ethan。

Ethan！

这个名字迅速清醒了他沉睡的大脑，丢失的记忆纷至沓来，Brandt顿时如坠冰窟。

Ethan都看见了！他冰冷地想，Ethan反渗透了他的精神域，深入到了他图景的核心，看见了他隐瞒的所有真相，Ethan知道是他没保护好Julia。

全身的血液都冻住了，就连心跳都要停止了。Carl温暖的躯体拥着Brandt，像是在极力安抚他，可Brandt觉得自己身上没有一点温度。

咚咚咚。三下敲门声惊破了这片冷寂。

“Brandt，是我。”

声音低沉好听，Brandt脑子里一片空白。

随之是一阵礼节性的安静，大约十秒后，Brandt清晰地听见了门把手转动的锁芯碰撞声，门被轻轻推开了，熟悉的身影出现在了门口。Carl跃下床，向门口跑去。失去了温暖源，Brandt觉得全身发冷。

“可以跟你谈谈吗？我有些东西想展示给你看，关于Julia。”

Ethan的声音十分平静，几乎没有一点起伏的情绪。

Brandt闭了闭眼，这是他迟早要面对的命运，他造就的后果他必须承担。他调整了一下呼吸，走下床打开顶灯的开关，灯光倾洒而下，照亮了整间屋子，每一个细节，每一处黑暗，都无所遁形。

Ethan站在门边面向他，眼神清利，身上只穿着背心和短裤，光着脚，裸露的肩膀，手臂，大腿，膝盖，都遍布着淤青撞伤。他头发有些凌乱，好像是感应到了Brandt的苏醒，才骤然从梦里惊醒，匆匆赶来。

但他没有走进房间，而是站在原地，与Brandt保持着三步的距离。Brandt望着他，不知所措。

“我欠你一个解释，克罗地亚的真相。”

还是Ethan先开了口，Brandt发现自己听不懂Ethan的话了。

“什么真相？”Brandt机械性地回应道。

“感受，Brandt，”Ethan凝视着他茫然的眼神，语气轻柔，再一次重复，“感受。”

接着，Brandt发现Ethan的屏障为他打开了，清爽的海风推着他进入了Ethan的精神域，一路畅通无阻，越过了旷野的平原，耸立的山脉隘口就在眼前……

Brandt乍然回过神，他推开了指引着他的海风，头也不回地逃出Ethan的精神图景，像自卫防御似的，干脆利落切断了他们的链接。

“我不能……”Brandt被惊得后退了一步，神情有些无助，“我不能再去感受……”

“就像你在克罗地亚安抚我时做的那样？”Ethan安静地问，语调悲伤，“我之前不知道是你。”

“那是我唯一能做的。”Brandt喃喃着，“对不起。”

Ethan没有理会他的道歉，却猝然上前了一步。“Brandt，我很抱歉我给你带来了这么沉重的精神负担。”Brandt浓厚的愧疚在侵扰着他开放的五感，他的语气愈发急迫，“但是，Brandt，听着，”他望着Brandt，一字一句地说：“Julia没有死。”

Brandt摇摇头，目光潸然，根本没有注意到他的举动。“我感受到了你的哀恸，感受到了你想要复仇的痛楚，感受到了你的所有情绪，我全都记得……”

“没错，我放任了自己去想象失去Julia是感觉，因为我察觉到了附近有向导在尝试安抚我，我不知道是谁，不知道是敌是友，我不能拿Julia的安全去冒险。”

与克罗地亚时Brandt安抚他相同，Ethan现在也能充分体会到Brandt迸发的每一分情绪，绝望得就像溺水，被压得喘不过气，他只能拾起一点就竭力解释着。

Brandt眨了眨眼睛，神色迷茫，语气几近哀求了，“你在说什么？”

Ethan呼吸一滞，轻声问：“你愿意自己来看吗？”他再次对Brandt发出邀请，开放了自己的感官通道。这是最直接有效的方法，也是他从一开始就将Brandt推入自己精神域的原因。

但Brandt承受的精神创伤比Ethan想象的更严重。向导共感力极强，这是他们的武器，也时常成为他们的弱点，能力强大如Brandt，若不能疏导情绪，随时都有可能陷入感情紊乱的混沌之中。Ethan不能放任他沉浸于此。

在灯光的映衬下，Brandt的神色凝得像一张薄纸，脆弱得仿佛随时都会被风击碎。他还在思量。随后，Ethan感觉到一股暗蕴着韧劲的溪流接近了他的精神域，Brandt接受了他的提议，他松了一口气，收起四散的风，无声地隐去了自己的存在。

Brandt这次独自一人跃过了旷野的平原，Ethan体贴地没有发出一点动静。Brandt站在原处，犹豫了好久，才鼓起勇气，跨过了那道山脉的关隘，Ethan记忆里的相关人物一一从他面前飞掠而过。

Brandt看见了Julia遭受过的威胁，看见了Ethan怅恨自己无法护她周全，看见了部长给Ethan提出了一个秘密提议，看见了克罗地亚的最后一段幸福时光，看见了Ethan和Julia的道别，看见了那天的晨跑，读到了Ethan心里对任务负责人的歉意。

小红房子楼上那滩骇人的血迹从来就不是真的，被血浸透的针织衫也不是，无法辨认原本面目的尸体更不是。可那些不得已的分离，那些已铸成的失误，那些无法回避的悲恸，那些煎熬着日夜的愧疚，都是真的。

Brandt退出了Ethan的精神域，鼻子一酸，眼眶发热，不知道自己究竟该作何感想。他后退一步，脱力似的跌坐在了床边，眉眼依旧低垂着，没有直视Ethan，嘴角轻轻扯了扯，似乎想拉出一个笑容。

Ethan注视着他，圆圆的蓝眼睛里水波粼粼，漾得Ethan整颗心都揪起来了，他看见一滴泪水不受约束，徘徊着就要夺眶而出，让Ethan忍不住想去安抚他。这时，Brandt却突然抬手关掉了灯光，屋子顿时重新回到了昏暗之中。

在这片静默里，Ethan闻到了一丝泪水滴落的咸涩，心不由颤了颤。Carl躁动了起来，起身向Brandt走去，想要向这位伤心的向导提供一些慰藉。它才走出一步，Ethan就立刻隐藏起了自己的精神体。Brandt不希望自己的失态暴露于人前，Ethan充分尊重这一点。

“我明白了。”黑暗中Brandt的声音平稳，沙哑，听不出什么情绪。

“我欠你一个道歉。”Ethan生出了无力感，他已然见识到了自己给造成Brandt的痛苦，明知再多道歉也无济于事。“对不起，我——”

“停下，Ethan，你不欠我什么。”Brandt截断了他的话，表述冷静得像个不受外界影响的分析师，“这是我职业判断的失误，你很清楚这一点。”

“我利用了你的善意，你本不需要安抚我，更不必要接触我抛出来的那些情绪。”

“我违反了规定，Ethan。”Brandt轻笑了一声，“正如我所说，我判断失误，我好像总是拿不准什么时候该遵守规定，什么时候该违反规定。”

Ethan不喜欢Brandt讨论自己的这种语气。“Brandt，你不可能忍得住，我们高度适配，这是我们刻在骨子里的本能，是我引诱了你来安抚我。”他驳回了Brandt的自嘲。

“但在哈利法塔之前，我们都不知道我们高度适配，你也无心诱骗一位和你高度适配的向导，是吧？”Brandt现在的声音听起来有几分轻飘飘的。

“我无意诱骗一位和我高度适配的向导，可我的确诱骗了一位主动安抚我的向导，让他倍感痛苦。”Ethan着重强调了“的确”，话里带着明显的歉意。

而Brandt并不愿意接受。“如果我成功完成了任务，”他顿了顿，放低了声音，“我就不会为此痛苦。Ethan，你明白吗？问题在我，不在你。”

Ethan深吸了一口气，他讨厌自己接下来要说的话，但Brandt必须明白克罗地亚是个既定结局。“这个任务我和部长计划好了，它必定会失败。”尽管放缓了语气，Ethan依然从中感受到了无法抹去的残酷冷意。

“Ethan，你不能否认我的确存在致命弱点，怨不得任何人。”Brandt不为所动。

“我现在能站在这里，Brandt，是因为你，在哈利法塔上，是你救了我。”

“我确信Jane也帮了不少忙。”

“但你才是那个关键点。”Ethan截然说道。

话音一落，他听见Brandt的心跳快了快。Ethan急忙抓住了这一刻的直觉，以提议的语气郑重说道：“Brandt，你很出色，我们可以合作得很好。”

Brandt陷入了沉默，Ethan没有忙着索要回答，他明白Brandt需要的是时间去考虑。那丝咸涩的味道现在已经消失殆尽了，取而代之的是更为平静的情绪，在空气里浮游流淌，静如沉思。

Ethan站了一会儿才退出房间，给这个满腹心事的人留下足够的思考空间。他小心地关上了门后才放出了Carl，被禁锢多时的美洲豹一出现，就用眼神向Ethan无声地质问着，Ethan对它轻轻摇了摇头。“别去打扰他。”

Ethan把自己重新扔回床上，之前盼望着等Brandt醒来跟他解释清楚的轻微焦虑已然散去，现在他开始担心Brandt要如何接受这个真相。Brandt有轻微的回避倾向，但在重大问题上，他太喜欢抗责任，Ethan不确定这能否算一件好事。

他闭上眼，脑海里浮现出那双隐忍的蓝眼睛。他们是特工，成功和失败都是家常便饭，他们没有精力为对不起某个人而耿耿于怀，Brandt也知道这一点。

尽管如此，Ethan还是觉得自己的心好像被丝茧紧紧缠绕着，在隐隐作痛。Carl趴在了他的身边，尾巴忧郁地搭在床上。

仅一门之隔Brandt在Ethan离开之后，很快又昏睡了过去。从莫斯科见到Ethan开始，他的情绪一直大起大落，加之对精神力的无节制运用和要命的结合热，早已疲劳过度。即使在得知了克罗地亚的真相后，劳累让他依然分不出太多心神去处理这团纠葛。

等到Brandt再次醒来，已经是上午十点了。他醒了醒神，经过了七个小时的睡眠，此刻情绪平静多了，他慢慢地检查了一遍自己的精神域，修复好了屏障，意外发现昨天被Ethan反渗透的核心图景没有任何损伤。

Brandt用清水进行了简单的洗漱，撑在洗漱台上，对着明亮的镜面想了半晌，最后从行李里找出一套干净的衣服换上，开门走了出去。

出乎意料，开门所见的不是客厅，而是一个外间卧室，Ethan的行李就在床边。他这才发现，这是一个双套卧室的套房，不仅是Carl，Ethan也一直守在他附近，所以他才会出现得那么及时。

那么，Ethan现在在哪呢？Jane和Benji又在哪？

Brandt掏出手机给Benji打了电话，收到的回复是隔壁的门牌号。

“看到你醒来真是太好了！”一进门，Benji就给了他一个热情的拥抱。

Mila绕着Brandt飞了两圈，发出喜悦的鸣叫。“你想吃点什么？”Jane拿起套房里提供的菜单，冲他招了招手。

Brandt微笑着表示感谢，他环顾了一圈，问：“Ethan在哪？”

“去拿你们俩的晚宴礼服了。”Jane答道。

Brandt点点头，接过了Benji递来的果汁，发觉自己此刻矛盾的心情来得很古怪。得知了Julia的真相，他在一定程度上得到了解脱，想要快点见到Ethan，但同时又有些忐忑，鉴于他们的复杂纠葛，他还没想好要怎么面对Ethan。

“你告诉Ethan了？”Jane习惯性地察言观色。Benji闻言也看向了他，亮晶晶的眼里全是关切。

“我们没事了。”Brandt愣了愣，含糊地答道。

Jane和Benji对视了一眼，似乎迅速交换了什么意见。Jane想了想，说：“昨晚在飞机上Ethan担心极了，问我，在映射中，向导的精神域被渗透会有什么后果。”

“所以你们……”Benji捕捉到了几个关键词，敲打键盘的手指便立刻停下了，他在Brandt疑问的眼神里胡乱比了个手势，“结合了？”

Brandt被果汁呛了一口。

“他们没有结合。Benji，”Jane叹气，岔开了话题，“那是映射练习，IMF发的介绍哨兵向导的工作手册你真的看了吗？”

“可昨晚Ethan抱着Brandt，我以为——”

“Ethan抱着我？”Brandt忍不住打断了Benji的话，惊讶得声音都提高了几个度。

“没错。”Benji点点头，“准确地说，是Ethan把你抱下了飞机，抱进了酒店。”他严谨地总结陈述道，接着耸耸肩，发出了感慨，“Ethan着实臂力惊人，Brandt，要知道你还挺重的，我都扛不起你。”

“Brandt，你知道你身上有Carl的味道吗？”Jane向Brandt问道，没有去理会Benji歪到了天边的主题。

哨兵总是会不免注意到向导，尤其是未结合向导，而哨兵之间一向互为竞争对手。在Brandt进门的那一刻，Jane的五感就敏锐地察觉到了Ethan在Brandt身上间接留下的气息，尽管以Jane对Ethan的了解，他可能根本就是无意的。

Brandt茫然地摇摇头，向导的五感远不如哨兵发达。他心里纠结了起来，就算没有Benji和Jane的透露的消息，他也知道自己和Ethan的暧昧实在不止一点半点。可他现在还没有处理好自己的那段糟糕的经历，他无法自然地对待Ethan，还有总是亲昵示好的Carl。

咔哒一声，金属碰撞的声音从背后传来，门开了，随后响起了脚步声。Brandt转过头，正对上了Ethan有些意外的关怀目光，温柔清亮，绿如春波。“你休息好了吗？”

不需要刻意运用精神力去查探也能感受到那阵熟悉的清爽海风，Brandt颔首，微微一笑，无法抑制地红了耳尖。

他侧身给Ethan让开路，突然想起Ethan再三对他强调过的问题，他们是一对高度适配的哨兵向导。

-10-

“Brandt，能帮个忙吗？”

Brandt转过身，Ethan正靠在门口，指尖掂着一条黑色的领结带。

“我不擅长打领结。”

笑容略微腼腆，像个求人帮忙的大男孩似的，一派无辜，Brandt呼吸一滞。

除了领结，Ethan已着装完毕，此时将近傍晚，阳光斜射入窗里，落在他身后，给他镀上了一层暖调，栗色的发尾闪着一点金光。

Brandt只看了一眼，便垂下目光，两步上前从Ethan指尖接过领结带，抬手环在Ethan衣领下，他握住两端，又上前了一步，和Ethan脚尖相抵。他们身高相当，此时只要一抬头，他就能触到Ethan眼里的清朗笑意。

Brandt强迫自己把目光固定在了领结带上，不要抬头去看Ethan，也不要去想Ethan轻易地就把他的要害交付在了自己手上。带子在指尖转来扭去，手指有些僵硬，Brandt平生第一次觉得自己打结的手法太生疏。他头一偏，不禁又凑近了点，去纠正这个结。

Ethan低头，鼻间萦绕着淡淡的陈年红酒味道，混合着无意中沾染上的Carl的气息，让他心里生起隐秘的满足感。Brandt偏头暴露出了颈线，未结合向导的信息素腺体就大方地呈现在他眼前，成熟而诱人，像是在等着他去标记。Ethan喉结滚动，忽然觉得这一刻格外难熬，他移开了眼。

“我还没正式跟你道谢。”

Brandt抬头看他，眼里满是疑惑。

“哈利法塔，你救了我。”Ethan注视着他，轻声说，“谢谢你。”

他们凌晨谈过这个，Brandt再次低下头，他明白Ethan的用意，他是在提醒自己不要再为过去所束缚。但是……

“你还帮我躲过了Hendricks的袭击，Brandt，你无法想象你有多重要。”

沉静的嗓音流淌在Brandt耳边，让他心里安宁了不少。Ethan在关注着他的情绪，不给他任何责怪自己的机会，Brandt暗中叹息，不由为揭露真相以来Ethan的妥帖关照而生出感动。

“也谢谢你。”Brandt答道，轻轻拍了拍领结，退开一步，对Ethan露出一个小小的微笑，“好了。”

Ethan却没有动作，他仔细地打量着Brandt，若有所思。

今天一整天，除了任务前期准备之外，他都没有再打扰过Brandt，留给了他充足的时间去自我调整。但任务马上就要开始了，他要确保Brandt在状态之中，Hendricks有了Adonis的相助，那他和Brandt必然要联手，心无旁骛，不容嫌隙。

现在Brandt就站在他面前，离他一步之远，没有拒绝他略显亲昵的请求，也没有拒绝他略显暧昧的措辞，理想得正如最好的期待那样。

“怎么了？”见他久久不说话，Brandt问道。

“我能信任你吗？”Ethan甩开脑子里的绮念，径直锁住了Brandt的眼睛，不容他躲闪。

Brandt知道Ethan在问什么。Ethan的语气虽轻，眼神却强势直指人心。就算他们之间再牵扯不清，自己有再多负面情绪没消弭，这个时候也必须要以任务为先。

“当然。”Brandt稳稳地迎上了Ethan的目光。

“那么，”Ethan抬手摸了摸领结，嘴角勾出点笑意，“晚宴见。”

和Brandt所想相差无几，他穿过宴会大厅时，一身燕尾服光彩照人的Ethan挽着美艳动人的Jane，向Brij Nath走去，宴会上有少数几位向导，都不免向他二人投去了炙热的目光。

“木星，你们吸引了无关向导的注意力。”Brandt打开通讯器提醒道。

与向导大相径庭，哨兵的天性让他们不惯于隐藏，在向导灵敏的感知下，他们无处遁形。可惜了，Brij Nath如果不是普通人，这倒是一项优势，Brandt暗想。

Jane用眼神攻势，成功地引起了Nath兴趣，她在Ethan的指示下，转身靠在了吧台边，独自饮酒，以退为进。

Brandt几步就要离开了大厅，“土星，等一等。”Ethan的声音从通讯器里传来，阻止了他的脚步。Brandt一转头，就怔在了原地，Ethan带着一种一往无前的气势，穿过人群，向他走来，眼睛牢牢地定在了他的身上，明亮得惊人。

他要做什么？Brandt失神地想。

很快，Ethan就来到了他的面前，Brandt默默地数着，还有三步，两步，一步，但Ethan没有停下，径直跨进了Brandt的私人空间，打破了他的安全距离，几乎与他面贴着面，亲密如情人耳语低喃。“我需要你帮我摆脱那些无关向导的关注。”

Brandt瞥了一眼，那些炙热的目光还黏在Ethan身上，如影随形。Brandt心里颤了颤，他受过训练，当然知道自己应该做什么，只是有一点他之前没敢去正视，真相就是，无论于公于私，他都想要这样做。

Brandt抬手捧住Ethan的脸，之前的经验好像都从脑子清空了，他凭着本能对着那双嘴唇狠狠吻了下去，生涩而坚定，如宣示主权，如耀武扬威。Ethan没有一刻犹豫，立即热烈地回应了他，引导着他。

唇齿交缠的甜美让Brandt如坠云端，哨兵雄浑的气息激起了他心底的压抑已久的渴望，精神力不受控制地如水瀑一样漫开，像巨龙守护宝藏似的，将Ethan整个人拥围在了中间，水向Ethan的精神域渗去。

而Ethan不仅没有阻拦他，甚至还将屏障对他完全开放了。风来了，浩浩荡荡，在宽阔的水面上自由地流动着，拉开一道道涟漪，向远处游去。一望无际，天水相接。尽管只接触过几次，他们的精神域已经开始自动融合了。

不能再这样下去了，零星的理智在Brandt脑海里发出警告，他的手慢慢滑下Ethan的脸颊，按在了领结上，推开了Ethan。风域和水域分割开了，空气中尚氤氲着难舍难分的缠绵。

两人对视着，心如擂鼓。与其说是震惊，不如说是心头无论如何也压不下去的那种百转千回终于遇到了命中注定的伴侣的喜悦震撼到了他们，是那般自然而然，那般宛如一体。

高度适配，在Brandt心里反复品味着这个词，他决定从现在开始要敬畏这个词。虽然早就知道自己和Ethan高度适配了，但两人都未曾与人结合过，都没有经验，而现在他们才仓促得知，任何过分亲近的举动都有可能会将他们拉进结合热，Brandt已然说不出话。

Ethan平复了一下气息，那些落在自己身上的炙热目光都已经消失了，除了面前这双他恨不得将之刻进心里的蓝眼睛。他抬手抚了抚Brandt的脸，原来灵魂共鸣就是这种感觉，无穷无尽，天荒地老。

仅仅一吻，便大是缓解了这两日Ethan积压在心里的焦灼。他回味着唇齿上残留的沉郁酒香，为Brandt身上又多了一分自己的信息素而欢欣鼓舞。他的本能在叫嚣着，让他现在就标记Brandt，现在就和他结合，将他彻底据为己有，而他的理智在提醒着他，现在完全不是时候。

“一切小心。”他艰难地放下了手，轻声在Brandt耳旁叮嘱道。

Brandt点点头，他的手指一直搭在Ethan领结上，不知所措，此刻才仿佛终于找到了事做一般，认真地替Ethan整理了一番领结，然后转身离开了大厅。

Ethan下意识低头看了看领结，笑了起来。他穿梭在宾客中，找到了一个视线开阔的位置，掏出手机，假装打电话，一边观察着Jane和Nath的互动。没过多久，他听见Brandt汇报已就位。

Brandt絮叨开了，听起来似乎有点紧张，在反复向Benji确认磁铁衣到底管不管用。哨兵向导的能力在这种事情上都派不上用场，Brandt早已证明了自己一个优秀的特工，尽管他自己对此颇有疑虑，但Ethan坚信他完全有能力处理好问题，有时候只是需要一点推力。

“跳吧。”Ethan截断了他和Benji的絮叨，命令道。而后是一阵衣服摩擦的可疑声音。

目之所及，是Nath握住了Jane的手在浪荡地调情，耳中依然还没有Brandt的动静，于是Ethan又连着催了几声。

惊呼，长长的惊呼，猝然从通讯器里传来，Ethan凭借良好的目力看见Jane紧张得捏住了Nath的手，他本能觉得有哪里不对需想提醒Jane但却无暇去思考，他的心也随着那声惊呼被提起来了，像悬在了冰锥上，漫长得度秒如年。

终于停下了，Ethan回过神来，正想问问Brandt的情况，Jane闷闷的声音就传来了：“木星，他走了。”

Ethan难以置信地回头看了她一眼，Nath重新回到了宴会上，而Jane独自站在吧台边，神色气馁。Ethan脑子里凌乱了一秒，还是打开了通讯器追问着Brandt：“你跳了吗？”

“我不该跳吗！我跳了！”Brandt那头一声怒吼，同时，大厅里演奏的音乐却翻起了无比欢快的乐章，Ethan闭了闭眼，长舒一口气，心终于放下了。“待命。”他低声说。

Brandt的问题解决了，现在要解决Jane的问题。他在大厅里环顾了一周，锁定了一位刚才关注着他的男性向导。他递给Jane一个眼神，示意她看过去，Jane心领神会。

不消片刻，Jane就与向导搭上了话，相谈甚欢，在Jane的暗示之下，举动愈发亲密。果不出其然，Ethan看见Nath神情微妙了起来，他立刻招来侍者嘱咐了几句，给Jane送来了一部电话，玩起了捉迷藏。

大厅里宾客如云，太多干扰因素，限制了Jane的五感，她左右张望着，始终不见Nath的影子。Ethan转身向楼上走去，以便为她指路，刚踏上了台阶，却听见身后传来了脚步声。

“先生！”

Ethan回头，是位年轻的印度男人，一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛望着他，有些无神。Ethan放开了五感，发现他的心跳频率不合常理地缓慢，Ethan上下打量着他，警觉了起来。

“我叫Vikas Nath，宴会主人是我的叔叔。”他双手合十，对Ethan行了个招呼礼，Ethan急忙还礼。

他接着微笑说：“这边楼上是我叔叔的私人书房，正在招待一位远道而来的北欧朋友，给宾客提供的休息室在另一边。”他做了个引路的手势，“如果款待不周，还请原谅。”他说得有礼有节，Ethan只能道歉，表明自己并无打扰主人的意图。

他将Ethan送到了休息室门口后，很快就离开了。Ethan目送着他的背影，观察着他的走路姿态，但除了双眼无神，心跳过于缓慢，他一切行动如常。

通讯器里传来Jane和Nath说话的声音，Jane已经结束了Nath无聊的小游戏，要求Nath带她去欣赏私人收藏，Nath欣然领命。

Ethan沉思起了Vikas Nath口中所说的那位来自北欧的朋友。

“他说的会不会是Hendricks？”Benji问，“如果在这里截下他，我们就不必费尽心思搞密码了。”

Ethan的目光不由移向了Nath私人书房的位置，楼上入口站着两位保镖。“如果要上去，我可能需要点别的方法。”Ethan低声答道，“Benji，你能调出楼上的设计蓝图吗？”

“Vikas Nath，他应该可以带你进去。”Brandt的声音插进了他们的对话，听起来气喘吁吁。

“土星，你怎么样？”Ethan忍不住问道。

“只要冥王星的设备足够靠谱，我死不了。”Brandt忿忿地答道。

“嘿！”Benji抗议了起来。

“一个人？你的那位向导呢？”妙曼的身影切断了Ethan的视线，一位传统印度打扮的女子走到了他的面前，年约十八九岁，一双水汪汪的大眼睛蕴着无限风情，整个人散发着淡淡的白花香气。她正是方才关注着他的无关向导之一。

通讯器那头只嘀咕了两句，就立刻安静了下来，Ethan忽然想看看Brandt的表情。“他和别的朋友叙旧去了。”他对这位年轻的女士微微颔首，拿不准她的来意。

“他竟然把你一个人丢在宴会上，他知道你有多招人喜爱吗。”她幽幽叹着气，走近来，看向Ethan的眼神多了点妩媚和崇拜。

“土星，你和木星刚才做了什么？”Benji的好奇心又不合时宜地翻了出来，“她好像以为你们是一对。”

Brandt保持了绝对的沉默，Ethan只能听到他略微粗重的呼吸，不知是因为Benji的打探，还是因为计算机矩阵里的高温。

一线精神触角接近了Ethan的精神域，Ethan毫不费力地拦住了它，面前这位向导正笑意盈盈地看着自己，略显惊讶地咬了咬嘴唇，Ethan忽然明了，她是在试图诱惑自己。

她的精神力不算太强，Ethan要对付她易如反掌。但此刻，Ethan不愿多生事端，况且，她只是一个被保护得太好而不知哨兵危险的未结合向导，出身优渥，天真，不晓世事。

“抱歉，女士。”Ethan退开了两步，转身就要走。“等等！”她小跑前来，拉住了Ethan的衣角，Ethan无奈，只能任凭她拉住了自己，他可不能在大庭广众之下对一位年轻女士出手。

“你想不想看看我的精神体？她很喜欢你。”她像撒娇似的笑了起来，“我带你去个安静的地方，行吗？”她伸出手指，指了指楼上Nath私人书房的方向，悄悄补充道：“我有钥匙。”说着，她对Ethan眨了眨眼，娇俏可爱。

“你们要去哪？”Benji急忙问道。

“我们的任务继续，冥王星，保持通讯静默。”Brandt大概猜到了当下的情况，阻止了Benji的追问，就连一直在和Nath调情的Jane都哼了一声，表示赞同。

“待命。”Ethan趁这位年轻女士转身时没注意，低声吩咐道。他在飞速思考着，这个向导出现得也太巧了，他刚想探一探Nath的私人书房，她就送上门了，她是Nath的什么人？

向导热情地挽住了Ethan的手，穿过大厅，带他踏上了台阶，这回他们没有遇到阻拦，两位守在入口的保镖自动给他们让开了路。Ethan侧头看着这位年轻的女士，衡量着她的在Nath家中的地位想必不低。

她带着Ethan拐进了空无一人的走廊，地上铺着柔软的波斯毯，两侧每间隔十米就伫立着一个典雅的雕塑，墙上悬挂着镶着金边的画作，头顶拱圆的墙体上画着彩色的印度教神话故事。她给Ethan一一介绍了这些装饰的来历。

“我叫Shivani，她叫Alysa。”介绍完后，她的精神体具现在了她手心里，她嘴角扬起动人的弧度，笑得像一朵盛开的白兰花，她把自己的精神体捧到了Ethan面前。

Ethan低头看去，那是一只蓝黄相间的伯劳鸟，体型娇小，羽绒美丽，也散发着白花香味的信息素。Ethan礼节性地称赞了她的精神体，她笑得愈发天真无邪，问道：“你想摸摸她吗？”

“你想带我去哪？”Ethan没有理会她的问题，反问道，心里的疑窦越来越多。

他并非没有遇见过向导的示好与主动追求，可Shivani的表现太直白了，缺少向导天性里的警惕，就算是出身优渥，也不至于抹去向导的本能。而她甚至都没问过自己是谁，就像……就像她早就知道了似的。

“去书房呀。”Shivani对他晃了晃手里的钥匙。Ethan瞥见钥匙的反光映出了一个模糊的人影，他立即回头，背后却什么都没有，只是空荡荡的走廊。

“去书房做什么？”Ethan停下了脚步，打量着走廊里的每一处陈设。

Shivani蹙起了眉头，她收起钥匙，手指无意识地梳理着伯劳鸟细细的绒毛，神情困惑，似乎也才突然想到这个问题。“对呀，我们去书房做什么？”她瞪大了眼睛。伯劳鸟不安地叫了起来。

Ethan耳边响起了Brandt的叹息，“木星，宴会上有十三位哨兵，此时有六位和你在同一个地方。”

-11-

“一个人？你的那位向导呢？”

甜美的声音从通讯器里传来，Brandt愣了愣，才意识到她是在说自己，她认为自己是Ethan的向导，这是Brandt第二次从旁人口中听到自己和Ethan的所属关系了。

她是谁？Brandt分神暗想着，一定是刚才看到他和Ethan接吻的人，她是一直关注着Ethan的向导吗？想到Ethan那闪闪发光的笑容，Brandt不得不为Ethan招惹事端的体质叹息。

就这一愣神的功夫，机器小车一个下坡，就让他撞到了火烫的矩阵上，发出一声痛呼，吓得Benji手忙脚乱地升高了悬浮力度，又让他撞到了头顶的服务器。

“他和别的朋友叙旧去了。”

他听见Ethan答道，语气十分自然，说得就好像真的是那回事一样。

“他竟然把你一个人丢在宴会上，他知道你有多招人喜爱吗。”

甜美的声音不依不饶，变得幽柔了起来。Brandt心里一梗，果然如此，向导的把戏他再清楚不过了。

他能想象到这把声音的主人会用什么样的眼神看着Ethan，如果她够大胆，还会分出精神触角，以婀娜的姿态展示诱惑。没有多少哨兵能抵挡向导纯然的诱惑，尤其是未结合哨兵。

Brandt不怀疑Ethan的定力和警觉，但一想到有别的向导会去安抚Ethan，他依旧不免生起了几分说不清道不明的涩感，尤其是他们刚刚才分享了精神共鸣，这种感觉就像是……妒意。

Brandt为这个强势得几乎是不讲理的念头惊了惊，汗水浸透了衬衣，矩阵里的高温蒸得他烦躁了起来。Ethan不属于他，他没有立场去嫉妒，就算他们高度适配，就算他们毫不费力就能达到精神共鸣，而此刻，Ethan是完全自由的。

“土星，你和木星刚才做了什么？她好像以为你们是一对。”Benji遥控着机器小车，一边听着这头的动静，还不忘苦中作乐调侃两句给Brandt添乱。

Brandt无法回答，也不想回答，他收起散乱的心绪，尽量让自己远离滚烫的服务器。机器小车带着他越来越深入矩阵中心，散热的巨型涡轮机关闭了，Brandt觉得自己宛如置身烤炉。通讯器那边还在上演着Ethan的个人魅力剧场。

“抱歉，女士。”

是Ethan的婉拒，Brandt忍不住翻了个白眼，他完全可以想象得到在Ethan沉默的那段时间里发生了什么。向导若有心引诱哨兵，第一步的尝试总是这样。

“等等！”是小跑的脚步声，这位女士真是执着，Brandt被机器小车带着转了个弯，接着就听到了一句颇为震撼他的话。“你想不想看看我的精神体？她很喜欢你。”

这也太急躁了吧？Brandt皱起了眉。她在笑，是那种令所有男人都无法抗拒的笑声，Brandt不由在心里感慨道，撒娇真是个天赋。“我带你去个安静的地方，行吗？”她压低了声音，好像是在Ethan耳边说话，“我有钥匙。”

钥匙？Brandt的大脑迅速往任务上靠了去。既然Ethan没有拒绝，那么便是与Hendricks有关？她一定是Nath的近亲。Brandt回忆起他刚进入大厅时，确实见到了这么一位向导，年约二十左右，穿着华美的沙丽，挽着Nath手臂，举止亲密。Brandt回顾了一遍Nath的资料，他没有女儿，那么是侄女？

“你们要去哪？”通讯器里没声响了，Benji忍不住问道，他忘了Ethan现在没法回应他。

“我们的任务继续，冥王星，保持通讯静默。”Brandt指挥道。

“待命。”

Ethan的声音传来了，极低，极轻。

果然，他不会放过这个机会，Brandt心中衡量，Ethan不一定有所收获，Hendricks在那目前只是个猜想，无论如何，他们都要尽快拿到卫星密码，以确保万无一失。

很快，Brandt就来到了中央服务器，他打开了仪表板，通讯器里一边是Nath在向Jane讲解他珍藏的恰塔尔普尔地区的真迹，一边是那位年轻的向导在给Ethan介绍印度教神话的装饰。

磁铁衣被蒸烫后愈发灼人，Brandt的额头接连落下了汗水，哒哒地印在了高温的服务器上，发出令人胆战心惊的滋滋声，随即就蒸发干净了，再无踪影。Brandt赶紧掏出了发射器接口。

“我叫Shivani，她叫Alysa。”

在换发射器的同时，那位向导在对Ethan介绍起了自己。她竟然对Ethan展露了精神体，仅仅是用惊讶来形容现在的Brandt都太轻描淡写了，随后他听见Ethan礼节性地赞美了她的精神体。

“你想摸摸她吗？”甜美的声音接着问道，像个天真的孩子。

这是一个圈套！Brandt骤然惊觉，向导绝对不会邀请陌生哨兵触碰自己的精神体，这是他们自觉醒以来就接受到的深刻教训，更是经过了千年漫长进化写进了基因里的警惕。

Brandt一边接入发射器，一边放开精神力，极力向楼上延伸去，覆盖了整个大厅，搜索着着宴会上的哨兵和向导。耳中Ethan和Shivani的对话还在继续。

“你想带我去哪？”

“去书房呀。”

“去书房做什么？”

微微顿了顿。

“对呀，我们去书房做什么？”

Shivani似乎才有所觉悟，惊讶地反问道，伴随着小鸟不安的叫声。

Brandt不由苦笑，她显然被更为强大的向导映射了，Brandt不知道她自己能不能意识到这一点。根据她精神体的叫声，她的向导能力算不上有多强。  
那位映射了她的向导是谁，Adonis吗？Brandt猜测着，他集中注意力，所有普通人都从他展开的精神图景上消失了，只剩下了哨兵和向导。

除了Shivani，其他向导没有任何异常，而哨兵似乎都受到了什么吸引，在蠢蠢欲动，其中有六个人都在二楼上，与Ethan相距不远，正在以Ethan为中心，向他靠拢。

Brandt还想再走近一点，他的精神力却触及到了一堵陌生向导构建的高墙，Brandt轻松地推倒了它，但垮塌的墙体并没有像他想象中那样解散，而是化作了更细微的存在，如丝，如沙，环绕在他周围，虎视眈眈，随时准备发起攻击。

此刻Brandt身在矩阵之中，被高温裹挟，无暇再分神去应付一位强大的向导。既然已经探查到了想要的结果，他便停了下来，慢慢收回了精神力。

“木星，宴会上有十三位哨兵，此时有六位和你在同一个地方。”

Brandt对Ethan发出了警告。Shivani他倒不怎么担心，Ethan已经发觉了她的异常，应该构不成威胁。Brandt想协助Ethan解决那六位哨兵，但距离太远，加之看不到当前的情况，他不敢贸然行动。况且，他现在也对那位陌生向导暴露了自己的位置，他必须尽快出去。

“已接入发射器，金星，我需要密码。”Brandt催促着，汗水顺着脸颊不断滴落，热气灼得人浑身难受。

“我接通卫星了，金星，就等你了。”Benji拍了拍手。

接下来是Jane干净利落放倒了Nath的摔打声，密码伴着Nath颤抖的声音传来，可Brandt还没来得及输入，一声嗡响，涡轮机突然运转了起来，巨大的风力把Brandt向后拉扯，他急忙用一只手扒住服务器，勉强稳住了自己，空着的那只手颤巍巍地输入密码。

“服务器在下载卫星上的病毒！”Benji惊慌了起来，大声叫道：“Hendricks在改编卫星程序！”

矩阵外围的灯光突然熄灭，风力越来越强，却四处乱荡，好像是矩阵里在进行整改，Brandt不得不用两只手死死地抓住了服务器，以免被吹走。“Benji，怎么回事？！”

“系统崩溃，我们太迟了！”

“不，他暴露了他的位置。”久久没有说话的Ethan终于打开了通讯器，他的声音依旧镇定，令人安心，“Benji，你能锁定Hendricks的吗？”

Brandt隐约能听到Shivani在问“你在和谁说话”。看来Ethan还没有动手，但已经不准备再在Shivani面前演戏了。

“Hendricks的信号来自在一家国有电视台，距离这里6.7英里。”Benji迅速答道，Brandt都能听见键盘噼里啪啦的声音。

“太远了，一旦他启动了发射码，我们就真的迟了。”Brandt提醒道。

通讯频道静了静，Ethan才说道：“在发射装置上一定可以中止弹头。”他语气笃定，不容反驳，“Jane？”

“我又问了Nath，他承认他与Hendricks有合作，”Jane气喘吁吁的声音插了进来，“他说Hendricks手中的箱子有中止设置。”

“干得好，Jane，来大厅二楼，我需要你的支援。”Ethan 接着指挥道：“Brandt，你赶紧出来。Benji，随时准备离开。”说完，他就立即切断了通讯，不给任何人回话的时间。

“Ethan？”Brandt叫了一声。Ethan此刻面临的情景恐怕比他更为复杂，Brandt暗恼自己身为向导此刻却不能帮上更多的忙。

矩阵里的气流愈发澎湃，Benji操纵着机器小车把Brandt往外拉去，但他依然不敢大意放手，肆无忌惮的风力卷起了一些不太牢固的小物件，时不时干扰着他的撤退路线。Brandt每挪动一分都要抓着身边的服务器，以避免被绞进了涡轮机。

等到艰难地拐过了弯，气流一路往上，机器小车被卡在了地面不平坦的坑里，Brandt便不再等待，他拉着服务器借力直接顺着气流滑了出去，却迟迟够不到入口。

“风力再大一点，大一点！”

“已经最大了！”

Benji手忙脚乱地把涡轮机降到了最小功率，再骤然全开，利用这重启的动力，Brandt终于攀住了入口下方一块凸出的平台，他一抬头，心蓦然沉到了底。

入口被堵上了！

是那个陌生向导，只有她/他才知道自己的位置。Brandt心里一阵慌乱。通风管里气流向上，他没有足够的借力能推开堵住了入口的钢板，他被关在了已启动的散热涡轮机矩阵里，上下均无出路。

Brandt迫使自己冷静下来，他想了想，再一次延伸出精神力去查探周围是否有可求助对象，却一无所获。强大的风力开始吹得他头脑昏昏了。

“你出来了吗？”通讯器那头Benji跟他一样焦灼，说话声音都发紧。

Brandt闭了闭眼，计算了一下自己的高度，问道：“Benji，你能一点一点地减缓涡轮机的运行速度吗？”

“卫星现在总体被Hendricks那边控制住了，我只能尽力。你要做什么？你还不出来吗？”

“Benji，如果我要强行砸开矩阵出去，最薄弱的地方在哪里？”Brandt没有理会他的问话，他四下观察着通风管道的墙体，能否承受得住底部的塌陷。

“你说你要做什么？！”Benji惊讶地倒吸了一口气，但手上一点都没慢，飞快地调出了继电室的设计图纸。“就在涡轮机离服务器最远的那一端，墙体厚度不到2英尺。”

Brandt低头打量了一番，的确是个不错的落脚点，他告诉Benji：“开始减缓涡轮机运转速度。”

Benji在通讯器那头喃喃叨叨着上帝保佑一类的话，Brandt没有仔细去听，他看着涡轮机逐渐慢了下来，他也随着风力的减弱慢慢下降，最终停在了离地面10英尺高的地方。

“Brandt，我只能做到这个份上了。”Benji的声音依然紧绷。

“这个高度正好。”Brandt答道。

他放出了幼崽体型的Theo，小小的一个白团子落在了涡轮机的旋页上，它在精神域里待了太久，此时一出来就先伸了个懒腰，然后蹦到了涡轮机碰不到的空地上，仰头看着浮在空中的Brandt。

Brandt摒除杂念，高度凝神，Theo的体型迅速长大，一只成年的北极熊就完完全全挤占了这块空间，它肩高接近6英尺，体型雄浑，它的后脚掌踩在了涡轮机的旋页上，喀嚓一声，1800磅的体重直接压断了半边涡轮机。

“发生什么了？”Benji追问道。

Theo发出怒嚎，后退了两步，涡轮机承受不住它的重量，全部垮塌了。Theo全力一冲，向墙体撞去，只听一声巨响，尘土飞扬，通风管下方的墙体裂开一个大洞，灯光倏地照进来，亮得刺眼。

Benji的机器小车终于完成了使命，被碎石砸得稀烂，磁铁衣顿时失去作用，Brandt就在感觉到重力重新依附上身的那一刻，蹬住了通风管壁道，用尽全身力量向外跃去，风声从耳边呼啸而过，只一刹，他就狠狠地撞在了Theo身侧，滚到了地上。

尽管有Theo作为缓冲，但从10英尺高的地方跳下来，Brandt还是摔得生疼，满地的碎石割伤了他的侧脸。Theo慢吞吞地转过头，抖了抖被灰尘染得灰扑扑的毛，然后抬起大脚掌，轻轻推了推Brandt，Brandt翻过身来，瘫在它的毛绒脚掌上喘气，通讯器里Benji已经被那声巨响吓得语无伦次了。

“Brandt，你还活着吗？！”

汗水灰尘裹满了一身，Brandt看着底部垮塌成废墟的通风管，很快就会有人来检查到底是什么东西造成了如此巨大的破坏，一向行事低调的Brandt终于忍不住叹息了起来。他抱着Theo粗壮的爪子，看着Theo无辜的小眼睛，有气无力地说：“下一次还是让我去勾阔佬吧。”

Benji那头静了静，“上帝啊，那是Theo吗？”接着他爆发出了爽朗的大笑，高兴得就好像是他自己刚经历了一番死里逃生，“Brandt，你真是我见过的最神奇的向导了！”

-12-

Ethan切断了通讯，五感开放到了极致，警惕着四周的动静，走廊里依然不见任何人影，只有古老的装饰和满天神佛从穹顶俯视着他们。

伯劳鸟胡乱啄着Shivani的掌心，打着转，Shivani急忙用手指梳理着她的羽毛，想要让她安静下来，但她颤抖的手指透露出了她的不知所措。

“我们在你制造的幻境里，对吧？”Ethan转头，明亮的眼睛瞬间看透了其中的端倪。

这是他经历过的最奇特的映射，一半真，一半假。他一边听着队友汇报任务进展，一边顺着Shivani的诱导步入了幻境。而Shivani不知道他一直和别人保持着联系，于是现实世界里真实的这部分就保留下来了，完美地嵌入了幻境，Ethan身在其中，却一点没有耽误任务指挥。

但现在Shivani知道了，Ethan必须切断通讯，无论Shivani是否被人控制，是否有意诱导他，他都不能再给她任何进一步映射自己扭曲现实的机会，当下这个幻境已经足够真实了，他没能发现一点破绽。

Shivani在他凝重的注视下慌乱地摇了摇头，“这不是幻境，这是我小时候常来玩的地方。”哨兵延展开的精神力带来的压迫感让她后退了两步，她身体不由颤抖了起来，壁灯的暖黄色调洒在她的绸缎沙丽上，光晕一闪一闪。

Ethan观察了她半晌，叹息道：“这是你的精神图景，你也被困在里面了。”

他四处搜集信息的五感能察觉到她身上的每一丝变化，能他感知到了她内心堆积的疑问与恐惧，就连她白花淡香的信息素都产生了变化，面对哨兵的威胁，她本能地想藏起自己的信息素，与方才的大胆试探相比，判若两人。

她的确是被人映射了，毫不知情，Ethan收起了散布在她周身的压迫情绪，和缓了表情，温言劝道：“Shivani，你必须想一想，你为什么要来接近我？在此之前，你遇到了谁？”

Shivani眨了眨眼，低声说：“你是哨兵，你一进宴会我就注意到你了。”她低下头想了想，“我脑子一直有个声音，催促我来和你说话。我看见你……看见你的向导离开了。”说到这里，她微微抱赫了起来，无论如何，在她接受的教育里，去引诱一位有向导的哨兵都不是得体的事。“抱歉，先生，我不知道我怎么了。”

Ethan听着她的心跳，她说的是实话，如此深层次的映射，那位向导的能力想必十分强大。“你听过Adonis这个名字吗？”Ethan问道。

“他是舅舅的朋友，也是宴会的宾客，他说他代表Hendricks先生来和舅舅商讨卫星使用权。”Shivani露出了惊讶的表情，“你们认识？”

“Brij Nath是你的舅舅？”

Shivani点点头。

难怪她会有书房的钥匙，Ethan终于在心里合上了这块拼图。Adonis与自己交过手，知道自己会认出他来，所以他一层一层铺垫，先利用Vikas Nath，状似无意地给自己透露了Hendricks的消息，再映射了Shivani，把她当作诱饵抛出来，引自己上钩。

Ethan在心里责怪自己没能更早发现异常，Vikas Nath双眼无神，心跳缓慢，这都是被人摆布的征兆，他明明注意到了，却没有上心。先前Brandt是怎么告诫自己的，“最高明的手法是从细节处入手，一点一点的暗示，引导对方自己走进幻境”。

但Adonis的布局远不如Brandt细致，或许是因为他的能力的确还不够强大，达不到Brandt演示的那般完美，Shivani手中钥匙的反光就照出了一个不小的漏洞。身侧传来了一阵窸窣的细响，Ethan状似无意地斜眼看去，除了一尊雕像，什么都没有。

Ethan推测，Adonis自知没有能力把幻境塑造得完美无缺，所以他要通过Shivani的精神图景维持毫无破绽的表象，以蒙蔽Ethan的感官，而Shivani下意识选择了自己最熟悉的地方，故而这条走廊才看起来会如此真实。

可Adonis本身制造幻境的缺陷依然存在，Ethan监听四周的五感依然能侦破每一处动静，身侧有哨兵即将袭来，他需要探查到究竟是哪个方位。

Ethan上下打量了Shivani一番，她穿着传统的丝绸纱丽，点缀着华贵的装饰，她右手戴着一串银色臂钏，银质的表面被工匠师做得光滑透亮。

“臂钏给我。”他对Shivani伸出了手，语气虽彬彬有礼，但自然地就带上了那股常年发号施令的气势，让人无法拒绝，Shivani微微一怔，便乖乖褪下臂钏递给了她。

Ethan拿起臂钏，不停变换位置，观察银面的反射，终于照见身侧潜来了一团黑乎乎的东西，全身覆盖着坚实的甲壳，是一条大型凯门鳄。Ethan心里有了计较，那些哨兵还不敢直接现身，只派出了精神体，这个局势对他有利，他必须用最快的速度最简洁的方法解决率先攻击的人，震慑其他藏在暗处的哨兵，以争取更多时间。

凯门鳄越来越近，它慢慢张来嘴，露出了常年猎食的锋利牙齿。Ethan按住了焦躁的Shivani，站在原处一动不动，就在凯门鳄发起进攻的那一刻，他放出了Carl。

精悍的美洲豹瞬间落地具形，一个猛扑，前肢死死抱住凯门鳄的身体，大口一张就咬住了它的头部，只听干净利落的一声脆响，Carl强劲有力的下颚和牙齿直接洞穿了凯门鳄坚硬的头盖骨，接着是骨头断续碎裂的声音，凯门鳄瘫软在地，再也无法动弹。

同时不远处传来一声撕心裂肺的哀嚎，很快，这片凄惨就随着凯门鳄如幻影般的逝散，一并消失了。

Shivani双腿一软，跌坐在了地上，娇俏的小脸变得苍白，她用泪汪汪的大眼睛看着Ethan，“他……他刚刚向我求救，我感受到了，”似乎是受到了极度的惊吓，她的话也断断续续，“那个哨兵……他想冲破我的屏障寻求安抚，他很绝望，他死了……”伯劳鸟在她肩头连连挥动着翅膀，惊惶无比。

Ethan心里一冷，哨兵濒死时向向导寻求帮助是本能，但这种强行侵犯向导精神域的做法实在令人不齿。他进而不受控制地想到，倘若是Brandt，他一定会让放肆的哨兵付出惨痛的代价。

“Shivani，听着，你必须集中注意力。”他半跪在了受惊的向导面前，注视着她的双眼，“我们现在被困在你的精神图景里，还会迎来更多哨兵的攻击，你要尽快带我们走出去。”Shivani嘴唇颤抖着，说不出话。

Shivani没有任何战斗经验，更完全不明白他们现在的处境，Ethan在心里叹息，开始思念起了Brandt，他释放出了一丝安抚的情绪，推动海风向Shivani吹去。哨兵温和的气息渐渐包围住了她，却不过分亲近，只在她精神域外形成了一个圈，离她的屏障远远的，前所未有的安全感让Shivani慢慢平静了下来。

Carl在Ethan身后来回踱步，警戒着可能会从任何地方发起进攻的敌人。适才一举击杀了一头凯门鳄，Carl全身带着大型猫科捕猎者的睥睨杀气。

Shivani逐渐回过神来，心里忐忑不安，她是向导，安抚哨兵是她的天职，但如今她却恐慌到连基本的能力都丧失了，任由一位陌生哨兵反过来安抚她。自觉醒以来，她受到的教育都是远离哨兵，对她来说，哨兵就好像是活在另一个世界。因出身富贵，她从未遭遇过危险，从未真正见识过哨兵对向导毫不掩饰的渴求，可就在刚才……

她偷偷看了Ethan一眼，他在转动自己的臂钏，全神贯注地寻找着幻境的破绽，并未对她有什么不轨的举动，而他的精神力也与她保持着绝对尊重但不疏远的距离。她正置身在一个陌生哨兵的安全护佑之下。

这个认识让Shivani鼓起了勇气，是她把这个陌生哨兵困在了自己的精神图景里，她必须要负起责任，带他出去。她抬头打量着他们所在的走廊，这是她小时候时常玩乐的地方，是她脑海里最熟悉的地方，古老的长廊就像一个迷宫，每一处陈设每一个物件都有着特殊的记忆，她站起身，摸索起了长廊里的装饰。

Ethan注视着她的举动，只能祈祷幻境里的时间流速与真实世界不同，他已经在这里耽搁了太多时间，Hendricks已经启动了卫星，核战争威胁一触即发。他连日来奔波不休，频频受伤，疲劳早已积进了骨子里，加之长期缺乏向导的安抚，让他的精神域也不稳定了起来，他思念起了Brandt的亲吻，风域和水域的交融，让他的脑海如天光一般明晰。

突然，空中传来一阵极低的声波，远超出了人耳的捕捉范围，但没能逃过哨兵的感知，Ethan抬头，扬手将臂钏抛到空中，照出了前方袭来的黑影。Carl蓄足了力，一跃而起，迅捷得像一道闪电，凌空捉住了一只蝙蝠，毫不留情地撕碎了它的翅膀，蝙蝠发出吱吱的惨叫，Ethan听见了人体倒在地板上沉重声音。

Carl将蝙蝠按在掌中，暗红的血液从它的利爪中下渗出，浸入了地毯，空气中弥漫着腥味。没过太久，蝙蝠就停止挣扎，稀稀碎碎地消失了。六个哨兵，现在还剩下四个。Carl抬起沾血的爪子，仰头长吼，如威啸丛林。大约九英尺外，响起轻巧的后退的脚步声。

Ethan拉起Shivani向反方向走去，走廊里的陈设依旧精致，没有一样重复物件，就连缝隙深处无法擦拭的尘埃，也沉淀着多年的历史，他们还停留在Shivani的精神图景中，看不到一点真实世界的痕迹。

Adonis固然能力有所欠缺，但他十足狡猾，以Shivani的精神图景做了牢固的防线，他笃定了Ethan不会伤及无辜。于Ethan而言，如果要强行出去不算太难，但他势必会重伤Shivani，对她的精神域造成不可逆转的损伤。况且Shivani精神力尚且薄弱，没有接受过训练，一旦陷入了混沌之中会遭到反噬，更糟糕的是会将他二人永远困在其中，被周围环伺的哨兵一一杀死。

Brandt，Ethan不免再一次想起了他，如果Brandt在，他一定能帮Shivani走出精神图景，打破幻境。但Shivani还在Adonis的映射之中，Ethan不知道他对Shivani的控制程度究竟有多深，倘若此刻联系Brandt，让Adonis发现了他与外界的通讯而弥补上这个漏洞，他可能就连唯一真实的那部分都会失去，陷入完全的虚幻之中。

轻微的脚步声逐渐逼近，Carl微微伏下身，幽绿的眼睛锋锐如刀。Ethan把Shivani护在身后，伯劳鸟瑟缩在她的怀里。反正都是冒险一搏，情况也不会更坏了，Ethan打开了通讯器。

“Brandt，我需要你的帮助。”

-13-

水顺着风势淌来，叩开了Ethan的屏障，风行水上，波光无限，互相交融着，把Shivani也一并纳入其中。独属于向导的知觉绵延过来，浸入哨兵的温和气息，Shivani精神域外那个圈泛起了涟漪，伯劳鸟发出喜悦的鸣叫。

Shivani盯着Ethan宽厚的肩膀，讶然，两个截然不同的身份似乎在他身上合而为一了，让他显出了一种格外亲和的气质。Shivani喃喃问道：“你到底是哨兵还是向导？”

Ethan没有在意她初经世态的惊奇，他已经迅速和Brandt建立起了牢固的精神链接，Brandt以水域为载体极限扩展了他的五感，淙淙潺潺，无孔不入，虽然受限于Shivani的精神图景，但他现在能在脑海里描绘出包围在他身边的四个哨兵及其精神体的全部动作了。

Ethan微微侧了侧身子，佯作对即将袭来的攻势毫无察觉，现在他们还不知道他的感知范围扩大了，这是他的优势。Carl耳朵轻轻抖动，监听着所有动静，保持着随时准备进攻的姿态。

忽然，Shivani觉得周身一冷，精神域外仿佛降下了凛冬霜雪，那片防御的波光反而越发柔和，将她护得密不透风，霜雪都被隔在了外面。

进攻开始了。

Shivani看见Ethan行动了，而敌人是隐身的，他就像在和科幻电视剧里没有形体的怪物搏斗。美洲豹也发动了攻击，既矫健，又悍美，让Shivani想起了在纪录片里看的真实的美洲豹捕猎的场景，让人直观地看到大自然的残酷，又不禁要感慨造物的神奇。

这时一朵小水花从波光中凝结而出，轻轻叩着Shivani的屏障，唤回了她的注意力。Shivani为这陌生的访客踌躇了一下，这股精神力可以直接摧毁她的屏障，却选择了这种友好的方式，她猜想来人既然和Ethan在一起，那应该没有恶意。Shivani颇不熟练地开放了自己的屏障。

那是一种相当别致的感觉，粼粼波光瞬间铺满了她的精神域，静静地流淌着，存在而不过分张扬，她完全感觉不到一点威胁。

“Shivani，让我来引导你。”

陌生而温和的声音在Shivani脑海里响起，就像水一样，她惊奇地想。

“我要怎么做？”

她在脑海里大声地想着，不知道对方究竟是用什么方式在和自己交流。

“这条走廊是你的童年记忆？”

“你怎么知道？”

“Ethan告诉我的。”

“你是他的向导？”

Shivani想起先前她在大厅里看到的那一幕。哨兵穿过纷纭的人群，向一位站石柱边的圆脸蓝眼睛的向导走去，神情专注得就好像世界已空，他眼里只有这么一个人，然后，她便见证了一个缠绵悱恻的吻。遗憾地收回了自己的目光，Shivani惋惜，又暗暗羡慕。

一阵短暂的沉默，陌生的声音没有回答，接着转回到了他们现在的处境上。

“Shivani，听我说，你被人映射了，映射你的人利用你的精神图景制造幻境，将你和Ethan困在其中，而你的潜意识选择了这条走廊，那么它对你一定有特殊的意义。你很留恋这个地方，对吗？”

“这里让我感觉……”Shivani仔细斟酌着措辞，尝试描述内心的感受，“很安宁。”

“为什么？”

“我的家族给我提供了非常优越的物质条件，我知道，我可以有很多选择，但是，我觉醒成了一个向导，他们就开始想要把我和外界隔离起来，时刻监护我的状态。”Shivani无奈地笑了笑，“可我是向导啊，我能察觉他们没有说出口的那些……模糊的想法，也许他们自己都意识不到。”

“所以你情愿躲在这里？”

“对，这里就像是我的秘密基地，隔绝所有的纷扰。”

“Shivani，我能理解你的无措，但你不能一直这样躲下去。”陌生的声音似乎在叹气，“你的精神体叫Alysa，是只伯劳鸟，对吧？”

Shivani点了点头，这才想起对方看不见她，而陌生的声音已经传来了。

“看看她的嘴爪，伯劳鸟是天生的战士，Shivani，你要相信的能力远比自己想象的强大得多，你所缺乏仅仅是训练。”

“你能知道我在想什么？”Shivani惊了一惊。

“我就在你的精神域里，你让我进来的，只要经过训练，你也可以做到。”陌生的声音再一次拉回了他们的话题，“Shivani，你必须认识到一个现实，你已经在危险中了，除了准备战斗别无他法，你再也不能依赖优渥生活对你的保护，如果你想要斩断家人对你过分关切带来的纷扰，你只能提升自己的能力，而非躲藏。”陌生的声音顿了顿，“我知道这样说很残酷，但你已经置身于绝对真实的世界了。”

“我不知道应该怎么做……”

眼看着Ethan在和一个若隐若现的影子的搏斗中落了下风，他眉头紧皱，好像受到了什么干扰，处于痛苦之中，Shivani说不出来。美洲豹移动的步伐划出了一个小圈，因将她护在身后，而左右受敌，Shivani帮不上一点忙，她在焦急中不由带上了哭腔。

“冷静下来，Shivani，你仔细看看自己身处的环境，它们都不是真实的，只是你记忆的映射，你需要找到记忆中最薄弱最模糊的一点，打碎它。”

最薄弱最模糊的一点？Shivani转身，将目光从Ethan身上挪开，强迫自己静下心，仔细观察着走廊，手指拂过古老的装饰，指尖的触感依然像第一次抚摸到它时那样真实。美洲豹的嘶吼不时地在她身后响起，伯劳鸟扑凌着翅膀，守在她的肩头，机警了起来，警戒着四周。

“可能是最复杂华美超出了你理解的东西，也有可能是非常不起眼，你不经意间就会错过的东西。”

陌生的声音在向她传授着经验，同时Shivani感觉到一缕流水在引导着她的精神力延伸开来，去勘测，去侦查，像藤蔓一般，慢慢地爬满了整个走廊，Shivani从未想过自己的精神力能舒展到如此地步，她觉得自己对周围世界的感知都更加清晰了。藤蔓在生长，Shivani操控着它愈发得心应手，渐渐地，她发觉这条走廊并不如她记忆中那样古老，满载着历史的年轮。

“就是这样，你做得很好，Shivani，接下来靠你自己了。”

流水回归了波光，那片游动在她精神域里的温和水面沉了下去，就要退出她的屏障。

“你要去哪？”Shivani急忙叫住了他。

“你的精神图景是映射的第二层，我得给你解除第一层映射，你才能带Ethan走出来。”

波光彻底从她的精神域中消失了，退回到了她精神域外由Ethan筑造的那个防御风圈，漾着涟漪。失去了流水的引导，Shivani意外发现自己并没有不知所措，藤蔓越来越柔韧，仿佛生出了无数细微的神经，连走廊里的每一粒灰尘都数得清清楚楚。Shivani闭上了眼，将精力全心投入到挑剔这片虚幻的世界里。

藤蔓缠绕上了一个不起眼的金红两色对比碰撞彩绘花瓶，瓶身开满了印度传统花卉与菩提藤蔓，花蔓盘绕得极为繁盛，在这片繁华之中，一只盛装的大象在玩球嬉戏，Shivani一颤，终于察觉到了异样，这个花瓶与走廊并不怎么相搭，她努力回忆着，这般寓意福祥的花瓶更像是放在待客室里的装饰。

Shivani睁开眼，大步跑上前拿起花瓶，伯劳鸟警戒地绕在她的身旁。啪的一声，花瓶被摔在一尊雕像上，花瓶碎了。像地震一样，身旁的世界在崩塌，穹顶径直砸了下来，Shivani发出惊叫，碎石却没有如她所想的那样砸在她身上，崩塌的世界好像是落入了虚空中的口袋，走廊也消失了。

Shivani发现自己站在二楼的待客大厅里，Carl在与一头体型庞大的黑犀对峙，Ethan被剩下的两名哨兵缠住了，一只藏在桌下的灰獴忽然向她看来，目光贪婪。是哨兵的精神体，Shivani心里一阵恐惧，不禁后退了两步，惊慌之中却被长长的沙丽绊倒在了地上，灰獴阴恻恻地跟了上来。

伯劳鸟是天生的战士。那位陌生向导的话在Shivani脑海里回荡着。“Alysa！”她呼唤伯劳鸟，声音轻轻发着颤，却坚定了起来。

不需要任何进一步的指示，一个电闪，看似娇小可爱的伯劳鸟凶狠地袭向灰獴，尖利的爪子毫不留情地往灰獴的眼睛勾去。

幻境垮塌，Brandt收回了他的精神力，Ethan被扩展到极致的感官终于得到稍许放松，适才五感超负荷运转，除了敌对哨兵的动静，他被迫将这片区域里所有的噪音都纳入了感官系统，分贝放大，知觉过载，扰得他心神不宁，脑海里在不断地叫嚣着疼痛。

尽管有Brandt的协助，但Brandt忙于引导Shivani，忙于解除Adonis的映射，无暇分心。鉴于他们之间的精神链接，Ethan能察觉到Brandt的精神力和自己一样，也处于超负荷状态，无力安抚他或帮助他巩固屏障。

腰侧和腿弯分别遭到了踢打，Ethan顺势矮下身，抱摔倒了一名哨兵，在他喉咙上重重一击，他挣扎着想要爬起来，Ethan翻身用膝盖压住他的胸膛，扯起他的手往骨节反方向狠狠一扭，他痛得瞪大了眼睛，呼不出声，彻底丧失了战斗力。这时灰獴被伯劳鸟抓瞎了眼睛，在地上打滚，与他的主人一并无声地哀嚎。

就在Ethan解除了这个哨兵的战斗力时，他自己的颈子被人从背后死死地勒住了，Ethan挣脱不得，反手抱住了身后的人的头颈，向前往地上一个翻滚，将他摔在地上，成功与他交换了位置，双腿夹住他的身体控制着他的反抗，一只手飞快地扯下在打斗中早就被拉得零零落落的领结带，勒住了他的喉咙。被制住的哨兵脸色涨红，双手紧抓着Ethan的双手，指甲都要掐进了Ethan的肉里，死命挣扎，两人陷入僵持。

忽然，Ethan听见了子弹上膛的声音，抬眼，十码外，一位宴会侍者打扮的人正拿着一把枪对准了他。Ethan想要藏起，身前这个哨兵却使劲向后压住他，牵制住了他的行动，Ethan眼看着无法躲开。Carl再也顾不上与黑犀对峙，果断转身一跃，向侍者扑去，黑犀趁着它毫无防备，顶着角向Carl背后冲去。

只听一声巨响，一团和人差不多高的灰白庞然大物窜出来，直接用蛮力撞飞了黑犀，黑犀骤然摔出去撞在了大厅一角的柱子上，粗壮的大理石柱被撞裂了一大条缝。灰白的庞然大物没有就此放过黑犀，它奔上去，用两条后腿站起来，冲着黑犀抬起前爪，蓄力一掌，拍在了黑犀的腹肚处，沉闷的响声听得人惊心动魄，黑犀内脏俱碎，再也不动弹了。

与此同时，Carl扑倒了持枪的侍者，张开大口，露出尖牙，低低地咆哮着，侍者被吓晕了过去。

Shivani才从攻击了一个哨兵的颤抖中解脱出来，就被这瞬间的巨变吓得目瞪口呆。而灰白的庞然大物却慢悠悠地转过身，圆圆的小耳朵，圆圆的小黑眼睛，像巧克力一样的圆鼻头，看起来一派天真无辜，低头亲昵地蹭了蹭Carl的脑袋。

“Theo？”Ethan惊讶地叫道，精疲力尽地松开了手中已断气了的哨兵。Theo对他歪了歪头，Ethan扶着额头笑了起来，“你怎么把自己搞得灰扑扑的？”Theo只是看着他，眨了眨圆圆的小眼睛。

急促的脚步声响起，Ethan感觉到清和的水流再次淌来，包围住了他，舒缓着他的疲惫。Ethan心里一喜，转头，Brandt急匆匆地出现在了他的视线里，他不知道做了什么，整个人和Theo一样，沾着泥土，灰扑扑的。他向自己看来了，双目含忧，蓝得惊人，蓝得心动。

-TBC-


	3. 14-17

-14-

Ethan带着Jane和Benji赶赴国有电视台去追踪Hendricks，Brandt不得已留下寻找还隐藏在宴会上的Adonis。

他刚扶起Shivani，就察觉到一阵如丝如沙的阴冷感从他的精神力边缘溜过，向大厅外蹿去，像一支脱弦的箭，直指Ethan。Brandt延伸出了精神力，水域如流瀑一样倾泻而开，瞬间将整个宴会大厅都笼罩住了，一举拦下了针对Ethan的袭击。

偷袭被截，那阵刺骨的阴冷没有再试图冲破他设立的边界，而是立刻掉转了身，慢慢蓄积筑成了一堵高墙，与他对峙着。

Shivani感受到了空气中不寻常的震颤，不由屏住了呼吸。“Shivani，”Brandt在叫她，Shivani急忙抬起头，“我想请Alysa帮个忙，看看Adonis在哪里。”

不待Shivani吩咐，伯劳鸟一声啼鸣，伸展开翅膀，倏地飞出待客厅，Theo踱着步子守在了门口。

“我要做什么？”Shivani尚且惊魂未定，但她竭力控制着自己的情绪。

“竖起屏障，然后等待。”Brandt沉声答道。

没过太久，伯劳鸟就发出了惊叫，方才给Ethan指路陷阱的Vikas慢慢走进来了，他呆滞得仿佛没有生命，手里握着一把枪，对准了自己的头部，他的双眼依旧雾蒙蒙的，没有神采。Shivani惊惧得失去了声音。

Brandt仔细观察着Vikas，精神力慢慢凝成一股溪流，试探着向他延伸去，想要解除他的映射，而阴冷的空气骤然袭来，浮起了一层霜，Vikas反而握紧了枪，手指搭上了扳机。

Brandt急忙撤回了试探，皱眉问道：“你想要什么？”Vikas既然被挟持作了人质，来到了他面前，那么他身上一定有Adonis想要的东西。

但Vikas没有回答，他保持着举枪的动作，僵硬得像一尊雕像，无知无觉。

“他来了。”Shivani附在Brandt耳边说道，作为替代耳目的伯劳鸟轻巧地滑落在她的肩上，因为恐惧，身体在微微打颤。

一条红头蓝身的漂亮细蛇从外墙上游来，长长的身体缠住了粗壮的大理石柱，鲜艳的蛇头从Theo头顶前方蜿蜒悬下，居高临下地睥睨着它，吐着信子。Theo用两条后腿支撑着站了起来，顿时与珊瑚蛇齐高，一巴掌向它拍去，蛇滋溜着躲开了，继而盘上了另一条石柱，如戏耍一般，继续与Theo对峙。

Brandt感觉到那股阴冷的高墙已经完全散开了，再次幻化成如丝如沙的状态，像监视镜头一样无处不在。

“我终于见到你了。”

优雅的语调从Vikas身后传来，Brandt侧步，一个相貌十分英俊的年轻人站在了Vikas身边，他身材高挑单薄，穿着上好的绸制晚宴礼服，看起来气质有几分忧郁，像个自怜自艾的学生。

“Ethan Hunt死了，你就可以重获自由，这样不好吗？ ”他轻轻挑起眼，开口便向Brandt问道，表情疑惑，诚恳得就像是在尽心尽力地为他解决麻烦，“你害怕链接断裂？”

他也径直误会了他们的关系，但Brandt不认为这有解释的必要，Adonis的极端做派他早有了解。“你想要什么？”Brandt再一次发问。

“我想要什么？”Adonis自言自语地重复了一遍，似乎觉得非常可笑，他整肃神色，“我想要一个公平的世界。”

这般宏大而抽象的说辞让Brandt不免产生了额外的考量，只有疯子才着迷于某种模糊的理念而忽略掉个体，跟这种人不能用寻常思维对待，他只能顺着问下去，“什么是公平的世界？”

“向导获得应有的领导地位，获得相应的尊重，不再受哨兵的束缚，骚扰，欺辱。”Adonis身体微微前倾，注视着Brandt的双眼，他有一双南欧人的深棕色眼睛，甜得像蜜糖的诱惑。

Brandt不为所动，冷冷问道：“那普通人呢？”

“你是指他？”Adonis撇头随意地看了Vikas一眼，“生命进化历程的失败作品，不值一提。”

“他没有好好活下去的权利吗？”Brandt质问，“你的公平意味着什么？”

“公平是弥补给向导的，为我们自黑暗时代以来受到的所有压迫。”像是极少受到挑衅，或是心性轻浮，Adonis脸上浮现出一丝没能强行压抑住的怒气。

因为他情绪的变动，Vikas身体绷得更直了，他在Adonis的映射控制中，须臾之间便可能丢掉性命，Brandt不愿冒险激怒Adonis，决定退一步，“那她呢？”他指了指身后的Shivani，“她也是向导，你利用了她，将她置于险境之中，如果不是Ethan Hunt的保护，她就死在了被你操纵的哨兵手里。”

“她成长在温室里，需要见识这个世界的真实面目，否则，”Adonis瞥了瞥脸色苍白的Shivani，语气轻蔑，“她怎么懂得苦难和反抗。”

苦难这个词提醒了Brandt，Adonis模糊不清的不幸童年，激进的少年时代，极端呼吁战争的如今，甚至不惜与哨兵Hendricks合谋。Brandt在脑海里串起了一条线，从南欧讳莫如深的零碎谣言到西欧多起袭击事件，倘若他猜测正确，Adonis的偏执来源于他自小遭受的排挤。

“我知道苦难。”Brandt侧身挡住了Shivani，拉开了Adonis的注意力，抛出了诱饵，“过早的觉醒在森格莱阿这种小地方会吸引很多不必要的关注，”Adonis猛地向他看来，瞳孔收缩了，这是紧张的表现，Brandt知道自己的推断是正确的，他渐渐放软了声音，补充道，“尤其是当精神体没有一个受欢迎的外表的时候，狭隘的人往往会因此恐惧，而恐惧则引起了憎恨。”

Adonis盯着他，目光闪烁不定，就连在和Theo僵持中的细长蓝蛇都高高盘旋起，转头望向了他，似乎拿不准是直接发起攻击还是继续听他说下去。

“我也是向导，我知道那种感觉。”Brandt语意真诚，Adonis的神色有一丝松动，像雕像伫立在一旁的Vikas身形也相应地没有那么僵硬了，“向导在觉醒以后会遭遇什么，我们都十分清楚。”

Brandt耐心地等待了一会儿，Adonis高傲地抬了抬头，总结道，“既是威胁，又是引诱。”

“不错。”Brandt缓缓点头，Adonis的自负远比他想象的更严重，“在这样的生长环境里，你想必很早就开发出自己的天赋了。”Brandt略一沉吟，“我在档案里读过你的资料，你的能力足以轻松胜过所有同年龄段的向导。”

“安逸的生活消磨心智，无论向导还是哨兵。”

“你击败过很多人？”Brandt状似无意地发问。

“当然，以哨兵居多，傲慢是原罪，我只是给他们证明了哨兵不适合统治地位。”Adonis嘴唇不禁一弯，笑得有几分讥讽，“地中海的鱼会感谢他们的慷慨。”毕竟年纪尚轻，他口中的傲慢原罪让他轻易地被Brandt套了话。

Brandt沉默地点头，将他所查到的资料与Adonis自己透露的信息碎片整合起来，目前他掌握的情况已经足够让他编织出一张网幕了。他的精神力开始无声地流动，映射出了地中海的晴蓝色，富有层次而纯净的色彩像晕染画纸一般悄悄展开，一滴一点地沾上了那层如丝如沙的阴冷空气。

“你既然有这样的能力，为什么要和Hendricks合作？任何可供你发挥向导能力的组织都不会拒绝你的加入。”Brandt没有停下问话，他要诱导他的思路，更要让他无暇注意精神世界的细微改变。

“组织？”Adonis冷哼了一声，“他们懦弱，不敢变革，害怕变革让他们失去现有的金钱和权力。任何组织，一旦发展成熟，就变成了一具僵尸，所有人都像蛆虫一样，依附在骨头上，争先恐后地想要榨干最后一点价值。”

“Hendricks对他的从属也做同样的事。”Brandt一边说着，那片晴蓝色渐渐浸透了围绕在他周身的阴冷空气，水波颤动，波纹以最小的弧度一圈圈荡开，扩向了更大的范围，两股精神力交接处的霜变成了阳光照耀下的银蓝色。

Adonis记忆中最熟悉的便是地中海的阳光，清爽的海风，一望无际的海天晴蓝，这是他少年时就击败了哨兵的地方，便构建了他精神域的重要核心部分。他的精神力对片纯净色彩的警惕性极低，加之沉浸在过往战绩的自傲情绪里，此刻面对步步逼近的威胁毫无知觉。

他斜睨了Brandt一眼，“你为美国政府效力，美国政府待你如何？”

“你认为Ethan Hunt为什么要阻止Hendricks？”Brandt把问题抛还了回去。

“他认为他是英雄，这样的哨兵我见得多了。”依旧是不屑，但话锋一转，Adonis就将矛头对准了Brandt，“而你，你不应该依附于他，我必须承认，你是我见过的最强大的向导。”

“我没有依附于任何人。”Brandt平静地答道，尽力以温和的方式指出了他的自相矛盾之处，“你自诩要摆脱哨兵，而你却在依附Hendricks。”

“操纵人心难道不是向导天生的能力吗？”Adonis没有着恼，笑着摇摇头，目光狡黠，好像Brandt刚好提到了他的得意之处，“他以为我依附于他，他以为我听从他的哨兵领导，我只是想借他的手拿到核武器发射密码罢了。”

“你知道发射密码？”Brandt挑起眉，心神一凛，那么，这也意味着他一定有中止密码。带着阳光的清新味道的地中海晴蓝如潮气蚕食接近了Adonis的屏障，水流源源不断地顺着晴蓝的掩护汇聚着，等待着叩关而入的那一刹。

Adonis看着Brandt笑，笑中带着点怜悯，“你想要中止密码也晚了。”他好似炫耀一般地冲Brandt眨了眨眼，“我留在这里除了想见见你，更是为了拖延你。Ethan Hunt没有了向导的帮助，无法阻止Hendricks。”

不能再等下去了，Brandt积蓄着力量，抬眼，目光冷冽，“那可不一定了。”话音一落，水流如同骤然从万米的高空跌落，切金断玉般在他的屏障上穿透了一个洞，不到半秒，汹涌的波涛便一起撞来，以怒嚎之势拍碎了他的屏障。

Adonis身体剧烈地颤抖着往后退了一步，但他还控制着Vikas，Vikas搭在扳机上的手指就要扣下，Shivani惊叫着想要上前抢救，Brandt已经擒住了他握枪的手臂，一个侧摔将他扭倒在地，夺走了枪支。

眼看失去了人质，现在的力量又不足以完全操纵Vikas，Adonis索性放弃了这个精心准备的威胁，他调回全部力量，铸成一道长城，守护着他的屏障。他虽受重伤，但多年与哨兵的交战经历让他仍有余力将精神力排开，其间分裂出一笼如深冬烟雾般的寒冷轻沙，发起了反击。

同时蓝蛇从石柱上蹿下，以一种置之死地而后生的气势杀向Theo的鼻子，那是北极熊最薄弱的地方，只需要擦破一点皮，它就能释放毒素。而Theo早有防备，避开了它的攻击，蓝蛇落在地上，它尚未完全着陆，便弹起身体，发动了第二次袭击。因为身形庞大，躲闪不易，Theo挥起前脚掌，向它的七寸拍去。

Shivani扶起刚醒来整个人都陷入了惊惶中的Vikas，坚定地把他护在身后。伯劳鸟和她主人一样，在这个时刻展示出了极大的勇气，它以极快的频率挥动翅膀在他们面前左右移动，警惕着他们可能意外遭受的袭击。

Brandt已然占据了绝对优势，他没有理会Adonis的诱饵，此时唯有以物理袭击最为干脆利落，而Adonis单薄的身体完全抵挡不了他的格斗招数，被迅速击倒在地。Brandt的膝盖抵在了他的胸膛上，逼问道：“中止密码？”

Adonis咳嗽了几声，呛出了一口鲜血，笑得凄厉，“你已经晚了。”

Brandt不再犹豫，水流滔滔不绝地席卷了Adonis的精神域核心，Brandt毫不费力地给他映射了一个和Hendricks交易的场景，却没有得到答案。Brandt突然醒悟，Hendricks是狂热的核战争拥护者，他不会放过任何发动战争的机会，他不需要中止密码，所以中止密码只有Adonis一个人知晓。

Brandt的心脏狂跳，留给他的时间不多了，他飞速地思考着，在什么情况下，Adonis才会说出密码。

这时他身后传来咚的一声，Brandt回头，一个意图开冷枪的保安坐倒在门口，那只娇小的伯劳鸟爪子下按着一只血流不止的大蜥蜴，离他只有一英尺远。Shivani嘴唇颤抖地望着他，表情虽然紧张，水汪汪的大眼睛却分外坚定，示意他专心做事，她可以替他警戒Adonis的残党。

Brandt感激地冲她点点头，又将全部心神放回在当务之急上，Adonis最需要什么，向导获得最高地位，而他的实现方式则是硝烟四起的战争。Brandt闭上眼，将他在各个渠道乃至于亲眼所见过的战争场景交织构建成核毁灭后的荒土，映射进Adonis的脑海。这番高强度且带着强烈情绪的映射颇费了他不少精力，他的额角滑下几滴汗水。

躺在地上的Adonis眼里忽地闪烁起了狂喜的光芒，似乎看见了一个挫败凄惨又自责的Ethan，“你没能阻止核战争！”他喊着，随后大笑了起来，“你想知道那个你只差一点就到手了的中止密码？”他神经质地念出了一串数字，病态地重复了一遍又一遍，神态越来越癫狂。

Brandt急忙打开了通讯器，“Ethan，听着，这是中止密码！”而通讯器那头传来的却是一声巨响，像是有千斤金属重物撞在地面上发出的那种震耳的闷响。“Ethan？Ethan！”Brandt大声叫着。

没有得到回答，Brandt的心像瞬间被抛入了幽暗的峡谷水潭，被深处暗地滋生的水草包裹缠绕着，快要窒息了。他转头看向Shivani，“有什么方法可以最快赶到国有电视台？”

“我有私人飞机！”Vikas扶着Shivani的肩摇摇晃晃站起身，“我带你去。”

-15-

Ethan的意识在重新构建，耳里是徐徐的流水声，轻且清，不惊不扰，以一种比白噪音更温柔的方式将他的五感纳入了保护中，让他不会因为失去对周遭环境的观察控制而陷入惊慌。

是Brandt。Ethan从未感觉过如此放松的状态，他没有急着睁开眼，而是放任思绪沉浸在这片极静的水声里，好像所有纷纭所有尘埃都被洗净了。一丝瑰丽的遐想如水雾缓缓升起，他正在躺在一枚弯弯的月亮上，漂流在银河里。

有什么东西在轻轻拍打，带着枪茧的手指滑过脸颊，停了下来，像一滴雨轻缈地落在湖心，那种温热的触感通过皮肤相接的那一点，如涟漪般扩散开来，全身都暖洋洋的。

一股亲和的力量在催促他睁开眼，像流水在精神域里淙淙潺动，融合得那么深，勾连着他的血脉，触碰着他的灵魂，Ethan没有任何犹豫，便选择了接受。视野渐渐明朗开来，他眼前浮现出一片海洋，恰在日出之时，在阳光照透波纹之前，海面是沉静的灰蓝色。

Ethan茫然地眨了眨眼，用尚在苏醒中的混沌意识勾勒出那片灰蓝海洋的主人，Brandt，他正弯腰注视着自己，手指搭在自己的脸上。Ethan的视线凝住了，这般近的距离让他看见了Brandt侧脸上有几道像被碎石割伤的细小红印，他刚想问问怎么回事，Brandt却长长地呼出一口气，收回手，站直了腰。

“你如果退休了可以去宝马当极限测试员。”他嘲弄着，“只需要负责把宝马从楼上从悬崖上开下去，看能抗几级碰撞。”

一边说着，Brandt转身在屋子里找到一张椅子，Ethan顺着他的移动方向看去，这是一间整洁宽敞的病房，从窗帘后透出的光线来看，将近晨曦，天快亮了。Brandt提起椅子坐在床边，看着他，似乎在观察他的精神状态，又似乎在琢磨他开着宝马坠下高台时是怎么想的，眼神高深莫测。Ethan也打量着他，他已经脱掉了外套，只穿着衬衣，身上依旧灰扑扑的，看起来忙碌了一夜都没得到休息，显然从Nath的宴会到现在他都疲于奔命。

“宝马是碳纤维内核车身，刚性非常不错。”Ethan拉出了一个小小的微笑，决定缓和一下气氛。

“思路清晰，精神良好。”Brandt斜睨着他，不为所动，“猜猜你现在为什么感觉不到疼痛。”

Ethan勉强捡回了点神智，试着小幅度地动了动四肢，没有任何感觉，不由心里一沉。

“我屏蔽了你的痛觉。”Brandt怜悯地看着他的徒劳举动。

Ethan惊讶地向他投去目光，“你能做到这个？”

Brandt顿了顿，直接引用了Jane的话。“向导的花样多得超乎你想象。”他看起来不怎么想回答这个问题。

“我在受训时可没了解过这个。”Ethan喃喃着。想了想，他又问道，“你一直陪着我？”

“修复你的屏障不是件容易的事，你之前陷入感官神游了。”Brandt没有正面回答，转而说起了他的伤势，“你的精神域有大片烧灼的痕迹，怎么回事？”

“是Hendricks，他抱着同归于尽的心态，甚至愿意牺牲精神体来阻止我，换取一分钟核弹发射的时间。”

Brandt为这般说法而略感惊骇，“他的精神体是什么？他从不肯示人，IMF的资料没有任何记载，据说见过的人都死了。”

“蟒蛇，他叫它Jormangund。”回忆到当时的情景，Ethan皱起眉，屋子里的温度仿佛都因这突来的冷肃降了几度。

那是北欧神话里的尘世巨蟒，嘴衔着尾巴，头尾相接，环绕着整个世界，象征永恒。传说在诸神黄昏到来之时，它将挑起末日之战，与雷神Thor同归于尽。

Brandt一愣，叹息，“核末日与诸神黄昏也相差无几了，你该庆幸你不是Thor。”

“我有你。”Ethan脱口而出。

Brandt转头看他，神色有些犹疑。不知怎么的，这句话由Ethan顶着那张脸那个笑那个语调说出来，就显得那么暧昧，而他的神情偏偏又那么认真。

Brandt笑了笑，低下头，纵然任务结束，尘埃落定，但他的心还没能定下来。

“你需要时间休养。”Brandt转移了话题，“我暂时切入你的精神域来抑制你的感知，直到你能自控为止。你应该能听见流水声，那是我延展的精神力，我用它替代了白噪音，更有利于你恢复。”

他没解释的是，这一切在Ethan无意识的情况都能操作成功是因为他们高度适配，包括他能屏蔽Ethan的痛觉。对拥有绑定向导的哨兵来说，向导的精神疏导远比白噪音更有效，可他们并非结合伴侣，理论上，他很难将Ethan拉出神游，可他却在精神疏导中却没有遇到任何障碍，目前的状况已经好得超出他的意料了。

“谢谢。”察觉到了他的回避，Ethan没有多加追问，只是郑重地道了谢。

Brandt慢慢点了点头，好像他们达成了某种不可言说的默契。

之前三次精神域融合让Ethan已经习惯了Brandt的接触，忘记了这种方式有多私密，若非全心全意的信任，这种程度的帮助又会有多危险。而心神不定的Brandt同样忽略掉了哨兵的警惕性与掌控欲，没能想起Ethan的精神域对他全然不设防有多反常。

在得到了总部撤销幽灵协议的消息后，Ethan躺在病床上无所事事，在疲倦中再度被睡意侵袭。离乱的梦境里，环绕着他五感的流水声渐渐淡去了，Ethan意外捕捉到了另一段鲜活的连续水声，仿佛从高处跌落，拍打在瓷砖上。他的精神力悄悄散发，此刻水声对他似乎有着异常的吸引力，他的意识直接越过了思考，能力不受控制地集中了起来，五感在隐秘的角落里，开始一点一点地运作。

他找到了声音的来源，在不远处的洗漱间里，水流从固定在墙壁上的喷头里倾洒而出，但没有直接落地，而是受到了阻扰。Ethan仔细听去，锁定了一滴水，它在空中还没来得及消散，便撞击了在某个柔软的表面上，声音沉闷而不沉重，引人遐想。水花借此溅开了，水滴的大部分都凝聚在了一个有凹窝的地方，小部分更为细微的形态再度滚落，顺势下滑，位置逐渐有些不同了，这次迎接水滴的表面变得更加柔软饱满，富有弹性。很快，它似乎就滑到了这片区域的尖端，在此一滞，随后翻越而过，混入了汇聚到一起的水柱里，跌落，拍碎在瓷砖上。

Ethan不假思索地又捕捉到了另一滴水，它着陆在某个较之前的位置更为坚硬的地方，意外地保持了大部分形态，没有散开，整体一路向下滑去。Ethan尝试去分辨它的路径，可与他所想相反，它没有垂直跌落，而是顺着那柔软的表面拉出了一条爽利的弧线，漂亮完美得就像顺着人的脊椎滑落，而后慢慢没入了缝隙里，在一片潮湿中失去了踪迹。

Ethan感到一阵困惑，脑子里有什么要呼之欲出而不得其形。他把注意力从水滴上移开，试着摒开哗啦的水声，在这片掩饰下，他发现一个坚实有力的心跳被掩盖在那片水声中，一下，两下，三下……他暗数着，时间概念愈发朦胧了，水汽弥漫，空气变得温润，像春风化雪，Ethan的嗅觉忽然被打开了，浑厚的信息素绵延旖旎，蕴含着浆果的香气，甘草、烟熏、焦糖的风味，在年份的流逝中酝酿出了一份的浓郁酒体。Ethan微微张开嘴，似乎已经在舌尖尝到了有棱有角的单宁滋味。

他在脑子里模模糊糊地勾画出了一个雏形，简略结实的线条，富有弹性的表面，那是Brandt的身形。洗漱间里的水声变得淅沥，放缓了的流速让画面以慢动作的形式在Ethan脑海里播放着，水珠顺着Brandt的皮肤滑落的轨迹足以替他勾画出他想要的任何细节。

Ethan猛地睁开眼，彻底醒来了，五感在遵循本能地高速运载，心跳像第一次遇见怦然心动的事物，快得不像话，连带着原本平静的精神域出现了一阵波动，Brandt切入他精神域以作安抚的流水声消失了。同时，洗漱间的水声也停止了。

Ethan极力抛开了脑子里的画面，用深呼吸把自己的情绪稳定了下来，赶在被Brandt发现之前，他顺利收回了围绕着Brandt疯狂运作的五感。痛觉在这个时候回归了它应该有的地位，Ethan艰难地调整了一下姿势，觉得浑身的骨头都在大声冲他叫嚷，抗议他先前和Hendricks差别不大的极端举动。

洗漱间的门被推开了，湿意流淌而来，Ethan有一阵轻微的窒息。Brandt穿着一件白色的衬衣，裹着一身水汽走到他的床边。“你的五感恢复了？”他看起来有些困惑，“你的精神力挣脱出了我的感知范围。”

“恢复了。”Ethan迫使自己平静地看向Brandt，简短地答道，Brandt看起来更纳闷了。Ethan只能露出一个迷惑人的笑容，“Brandt，一切都好，不要想太多。”如果不是这个契机来得太尴尬，他更宁愿向Brandt解释清楚。

Brandt没有被他轻易糊弄，他像个习惯了病人满口谎话的医生，目光犀利，认真地盯着他看了好一会儿，才点头放过了他，似乎也默认了他含糊不清的说法。在这段时间里，Ethan再一次体会到了难熬的真实含义。Brandt沉思得太久了，久到Ethan不得不注意到他半湿的头发里滑下了一滴水珠，顺着他的下颌滑过了他的腺体，淌到了他的肩颈处，最后被锁骨截去了前路，不得不陷在凹窝里。

这个画面完全就是之前他听觉探索到的私隐复刻，Ethan移开了眼。可此时他方才恢复，五感尤为敏锐，Brandt的信息素对他来说就像白纸上的一点墨，避无可避，躲无处躲。而且在经过热水的清洗后，那股赤霞珠的味道更加浓烈了，他的每一个细胞似乎都被这醉人的香气浸泡透了，Ethan在恍惚中甚至有了一种在夏天漫步在法国波尔多葡萄庄园的错觉。

而五感并不在向导的能力范围内，Brandt对他的煎熬一无所知。

“你饿了吗？Benji点了晚餐。”Brandt最后问道。

Ethan抬头向窗外望去，孟买的傍晚已经是夕阳如火了。

Brandt走出了病房，Brandt拐进了隔壁房间，Brandt问候着Jane的伤势，Brandt在和Benji交谈，Brandt的声音有些担忧……Ethan躺在床上，怔怔地望着天花板，无意识地倾听着Brandt的动静，直到同为哨兵的Jane的声音插了进来，他才骤然醒悟，强迫自己把注意力转移到了窗外的浮云上。

他在为自己的越界举动而懊恼，此前他从未有过这般不受控的经历。他在反思中想起了曾经有位一起受训的哨兵的粗野玩笑：“如果五感不能用来追踪向导的一举一动，做哨兵还有什么意思呢。”时至今日，Ethan依然不免为这等轻佻的宣言皱了皱眉，到现在他还不知道Brandt怎么看待他，更不知道Brandt有没有想清楚Julia的事，而Brandt的对此只字不提。

第二天他再醒来时，Brandt已不见了踪影，守在病房里的是在安静地玩着扑克牌的Benji和Jane。

“嘿，你醒了，感觉怎么样？有没有好很多？”Benji扔下纸牌，热情地凑了上来，“对了，要吃东西吗？”说着，他又转身去翻桌子上的外卖口袋。Jane坐在桌边没动，只是微微眯起了眼，她犀利地察觉到了Ethan那一丝急躁的情绪变化。

“Brandt呢？”Ethan问道。

“他被总部召回了。”Benji耸耸肩，举起了两个外卖盒子，“烟熏鱼和飞饼，你要吃哪一个？”

“召回了？”Ethan难以置信地盯着Benji，等着他给出一个解释。

“幽灵协议撤销，IMF重启，交接任务都落在了他身上，他能在孟买陪你一天都是顶着重重压力的极限。”Benji放下外卖盒子，夸张地叹了口气，“你知道他在总部有多大价值吗？我一天接了二十多个电话都是在找他，上至国防部，下到分析部主管。”

Ethan哑然，觉得心里有阵说不出的失落，他又重新跌回了床上。

“放心吧，善良的Brandt可不会丢下我们这些精神破损的可怜哨兵。”Jane坐在桌边拨弄着Benji扔下的纸牌，语气半是嘲弄半是调侃，唤回了Ethan的注意，他侧头看向Jane。

“Brandt走之前跟我说：‘如果你需要，你随时都可以找我，这是个承诺。’”Jane有板有眼地复述着Brandt的话，而后挂上一个狡黠的笑容，“我猜这对你也适用，或许吧。”

虽然只是玩笑，但这般近似挑衅的调侃让Ethan本能地感到了威胁，而Mila还在得意地冲他挥了挥健硕的翅膀，趾高气昂地表示附和。

-16-

半个月后，Ethan带着好得七七八八的伤终于踏进了总部。IMF重启，从世界各地召回的特工都在总部述职，人员流动比平常更多了好几倍，一路上都有相识的人对他点头致意，来往间还添了许多新面孔。尽管刚展露头角的年轻哨兵和向导从没见过他，但哨兵天然不容忽视的强大存在，吸引来了不少或打量或敬仰的目光。

Ethan竭力忽略掉了那些新鲜的视线，一路往上径直去了Brandt办公室，但里面空无一人，诸多文员忙得人仰马翻，没人说得出首席分析师到底在哪。Ethan站在分析部人来人往的走廊上发了会儿呆，琢磨着要不要去技术部问Benji，他刚走到电梯门口就听见有人在叫他，回头一看，是行动主管Brassel。一年没见，他依然是雷厉风行的模样。

“这次干得不错。”Brassel走近来，他左手夹着文件，右手端着一杯热腾腾的咖啡，冲Ethan做个干杯的动作。

Ethan笑着点点头，“我有个不错的团队。”

“的确。”Brassel抿了口咖啡，半眯起眼看着他，神色间多了点探究，顺着他的话说了下去，“Carter十分优秀，我亲自挑选的，你们能相处好吗？”

Ethan明白他的意思，Jane既是哨兵，也曾是领队，在一个队伍里放两个哨兵兼队长无论如何也不是明智的事，就好比把两只争强好胜的老虎关进同一个笼子，在IMF的外勤里从无先例。

“只要有个善于平衡的向导，我们可以发挥最大效用。”Ethan不假思索地答道，脑子里不由浮现出了某个人的形貌，他对上了Brassel了然的眼睛，突然没由来地觉得自己的心思并没有那么坦荡荡，他顿了顿，补充道：“就像在孟买时那样。”

“克里姆林宫是个灾难，对吧。”Brassel看着他，眼神犀利得仿佛看透了真相。

Ethan察觉到他话里有话，微微偏了偏头，疑问的目光盯住了他。

Brassel轻轻一笑，“Ethan，你完全不用担心，你永远是最出色的那个，你值得最好的。”Ethan还来不及细想，他就转移了话题，好像这只是一场无关紧要的闲聊，“Brandt在会议室做情报讲解，IMF现在来了不少新人。”

得到了Brandt的去处，Ethan精神一振，立即把疑问抛到了脑后，他对Brassel道了声谢，转身就要离开。

他的急切让Brassel挑了挑眉，“Ethan。”叫住了他Ethan，Ethan停下脚步回头，Brassel冲他抬起了下巴，“记住，是部长亲自把Brandt带到了你面前——”他停在此处，看着Ethan神色一诧，整个人都为之一怔，他十分满意自己这句话带来的效果，之后才不紧不慢地接上了后半句话，“你要抓住机会。”他的语气意味深长。

像是火花点燃了引线，将前因后果都串联了起来，Ethan的思路顿时明亮，明白了部长的用意。尽管他已过世，Ethan不免为他的关照心存感激，说是老谋深算也好，善于布局也好，他从一开始就计划好了一切。Ethan回想着克里姆林宫爆炸地那天，自己和Brandt莫斯科的相遇并不是什么巧合，而是部长的有意推动，是所有前因后果的叠加。他难以自制地笑了起来，再一次回头对Brassel诚挚道谢。

“不用谢我，我可见不得优秀的向导把能力浪费在文职上。”Brassel对着渐渐凉去的咖啡喃喃自语，又忍不住起抬头目送着Ethan散发着喜悦的背影，忽地生出颇多感慨。

他知道Ethan已经二十年了，当年才入行时喜爱调笑的年轻人早就被经历磨砺得沉淀了下来，学会了收敛，更加喜怒不形于色。而他上一次看到Ethan笑得如此开怀，还是在夺回兔脚将它送回总部的那一天，Ethan拒绝了他提议的白宫送来的新任务，也拒绝了他推荐的向导，说要和妻子去度蜜月。

Brassel忍不住摇摇头，抖开了一直拿在手里的文件，那是一份哨兵向导适配度报告。在克罗地亚任务之前，Ethan和Brandt的适配度只有47％，在IMF一大堆匹配的哨兵向导里并不突出，因而部长从未考虑过让他们成为搭档。可就在克罗地亚任务之后，这个不起眼的指数不知何故突然飙升到了78％，其间必定发生了什么事，Brassel始终追究不到答案，且那时Brandt已经拒绝了外勤领域，转职做了分析师，再执着这个问题也于事无补。

而现在，就在幽灵协议之后，最新的精神检测显示他们两人的适配度指向了前所未有的95％。Brassel在IMF工作多年，经手无数特工，但从没见过如此高度适配的哨兵向导。倘若要他选一个词来概括，那只能是命中注定。而他们适配度的走向更是罕见地表明，他们的羁绊并非由玄乎的神明指引，亦并非受既定命运不可抗力的影响，而是他们的机遇合作和经历共同铸就的自主选择。

“得重新考虑首席分析师的人选了。”Brassel叹息着合上文件。Ethan和Brandt都是部长生前所重视的特工，同样也是不愿受命运摆布的固执人，出色的哨兵和向导，却没有得到应有的际遇。时至今日，他终于完成了部长的夙愿，可心里说不出有一阵怅然。

Ethan的背影消失在了走廊上，Brassel觉得自己有必要花时间为即将组成的Ethan小队做个能力评估。他们会成为IMF最牢不可破的一个团队，Brassel对此深信不疑。 

而对这番定论尚不知情只是怀揣着希望的Ethan还在思量着要如何说服Brandt，他花了点时间去审视他的已有信息，慢慢踱下了两层楼，刚走到会议室门口，就听见里面传来年轻人争论的张扬声音，那么熟悉，那么热情，像是在老师面前急于表现的学生，Ethan觉得自己都能毫不费力地想象出他们的神情。

“我绝对不会将向导置于那种险境，哨兵能力足以提前探查到靠近的危险。”过于自大，Ethan在心里评估着。

“你在训练中可是被映射了好几次，Anderson，你能保护好你自己我就不胜感激了。”果然，立刻就有人提出了嘲讽。

“你没听见Brandt给出的情报前提吗，在这个案例里不存在能够映射哨兵的向导。”那个叫Anderson的人匆匆辩驳道，他显然不甘心屈服于这个指责，一心急于证明自己，继而又提高声音反击了回去，“我已经通过了Garcia的训练了，映射不会再影响到我。”在说到通过了Garcia的训练的时候，他有点刻意，语气十分骄傲，甚至可以说有点炫耀。

至于是在向谁传达这则信息，Ethan不消多想也知道答案，心里不免暗暗发笑。在Ethan之前，Garcia是IMF在冷战时期活跃的另一个传奇，退休后，她遍成为了IMF最严苛的训练导师，最难通过的把关，而Brandt，正好是她的得意学生。

“那可不一定。”Ethan忍不住出声打断了这场争论，他抬手推开门，会议室里一双双年轻得不带任何风霜的眼睛迅速向他扫来，暗含着推测、好奇、打量、狐疑，甚至还有不忿。Ethan早就习惯了各式的打量，这些目光没有引起他的丝毫注意，他抬眼往会议桌主位看去，Brandt正靠在桌边，望着他，目光微讶。会议室有些闷热，他脱掉了外套，身上只穿着马甲和衬衣，领带将他的颈线遮得严严实实，而马甲勾出了他的腰线，半挽起的袖子露出了漂亮的小臂肌肉。

刚才还冷静地思索着要如何有理有据地说服Brandt的想法顿时烟消云散，Ethan努力抑制着自己想要疯狂运作的五感，而心头的热度和冲动无论如何也无法降温。

Carl从他身后窜出来，在众人的惊呼中跃上了会议桌，矫健华美的身影向Brandt扑去，没有丝毫犹豫。目睹了这突来的惊变，有几位哨兵或起身或在原位扭动着身体，脸上浮现出一丝紧张，按捺不住就要放出自己的精神体去阻拦Carl，而此时一股强大的精神力如流水一般无声无息扩散开来，在他们周身竖起了一道温柔又牢固的屏障，制止了他们的躁动，哨兵为之愕然。

在众目睽睽之下，Brandt没有躲闪，表现出了高度的信任，任由美洲豹扑翻了自己，而最令人讶然的是，他并没有摔倒在地，就像已经练习过了千百遍，在他倒下的那一瞬，美洲豹抢先在垫在了他身下，用背部承受了他的重量，毛绒绒的尾巴顺势环着他的腰把他圈了起来，大脑袋亲昵地凑上去在他颈窝磨蹭，然后又伸出舌头去舔他的脸。

仿佛是阔别多日的思念瞬间迸发，一点不落地倾泻在了Brandt身上。Brandt感受着身前温暖的毛绒触感，而那双和它主人一模一样的绿眼睛在深深地凝视着他，专注得教人心尖发颤，Brandt犹豫了片刻，软化了下来，抬手扶它的后颈，轻轻揉捏着以作安抚。Carl欣喜不已，立刻用两只前掌抱住了他的肩膀，像是代替它的主人献上一个拥抱。

会议室里鸦雀无声，像被按了静音键一样，目光在Brandt和门口那个英俊的哨兵之间来回游移着。终于，那个陌生哨兵露出了点得意的微笑，他们看着他迈步慢慢走进了会议室，走近了会议桌主位，走到了Brandt身旁，弯下腰。美洲豹接受到了命令，像只乖巧的大猫，立刻退开蹲守在一边，哨兵对躺在地上的Brandt伸出手，Brandt注视着他片刻，没有人说得清他们在那个眼神中交换了什么，只看见Brandt稳稳地握住那个哨兵的手，借力站起了身。

“介绍一下，这是Ethan Hunt。”Brandt叹了口气，脸上带着微微笑意，转头对众位目瞪口呆的新面孔说道。

不用他多讲，Ethan Hunt的名声早已远扬，IMF无人不知，无人不晓。会议室里一下就炸开了，刚才躁动的几位哨兵识趣地收拾起了蠢蠢欲动的精神力，神色复杂了起来，而那位叫Anderson的年轻人胡乱抓了把自己的头发，看起来有些茫然，有些恼火。向导们倒是兴趣盎然地低声议论开了，甚至有个别大胆的人探出精神丝去接近Ethan，却都被温和的水流挡了回来。Anderson感受着空气中微妙的骚动，不耐烦地瞪了他们几眼。

Brandt没有在意他们表情各异的表现，他不满地瞪着Ethan，压低了声音，“这一出什么意思？”他瞟了Carl一眼，责备着，“跟年轻人置气，来真的？”

Ethan好像才回过神似的，笑容里略略含上了歉意，“Carl太久没见你了，情不自禁。”他说得些许腼腆，心里难免也添了几分忐忑，他知道他越界了，而此前，他从未有过这般无法自制的行为，他同样因此而震撼。念头转了几转，Ethan很快又给自己找了个理由，向Brandt发起邀约之前，他需要一个机会去验证Brandt的想法，而结果正如他的期许，他定了定心神。

Brandt不着痕迹地白了他一眼，这个说辞就好像精神体不是主人内心投射似的。Ethan的心思不用多说他也明白，只是他真没想到Ethan能在大庭广众之下搞得像宣誓主权。不过是几个精力旺盛的年轻哨兵罢了，这么多年里他见过更出格的示好都不计其数，绝对不需要Ethan再来添把火。

“没有下次了。”他压低声音警告道。

Ethan缓缓点头，神情郑重，依然带着歉意，还有点点讨好。

Brandt对着这张脸实在无法说出更多责备的话，只得暂时放过了这个话题，他上下打量了Ethan一番，转而问起，“你的伤怎么样了？”

“恢复得很好，我衷心希望你能给我一个机会向你正式道谢。”Ethan对他展露了一个完美无缺的微笑，说着他微微侧身，隔开了会议桌旁好奇询问的目光，往Brandt手里塞了一个地址，目光闪动，意有所指，“今晚九点，我等你。”

说完，他就退开了几步，没有给Brandt犹豫的机会。刚才Carl的举动无论是有意的试探还是无意的本能，都让他看清了Brandt的态度，他有信心Brandt不会拒绝。

Brandt睁大了眼，似乎还没明白怎么回事，Ethan就已经对他点点头，悠然地走出了会议室。蹲守在一旁的Carl这才走上前来蹭了蹭Brandt的腿，恋恋不舍地跟着Ethan离开了会议室，不时回头的幽绿眼睛好像是在叮嘱他别忘了今晚的约。

Ethan一走便也带走了会议室里仿佛一点就着的紧绷气氛，年轻的哨兵向导们收起了绮丽的心思，潺潺的水流抚平了所有纷扰，从他们精神力的边缘滑过，Brandt慢慢召回了笼罩着整间屋子的精神力，心不在焉地将纸条放进了裤兜里，心绪罕见地繁杂了起来。

-17-

Brandt远远地便看见Ethan独自坐在尼加拉瓜河码头路边摊的一张小桌子旁，啤酒瓶空了一半，他半低着头，看起来是在沉思。夜风猎猎，吹动着他的衣摆头发，但他全身保持静止，似乎已经等待很久了。

Carl趴在他脚边，耳朵不时抽动，漫不经心地听着四周的动静，忽然，它耳尖一抖，抬头向Brandt的方向看了过来，两只前爪立即搭上了桌子边缘，身体高高地耸立着，眼里都闪烁着雀跃的光芒。

Ethan也抬起头，整个人好像都松了一口气，僵着的肢体舒展开了，他远远地望着Brandt，露出一个微笑。

Brandt踱上了码头，在Ethan对面拉开一张椅子坐下。Carl状似不经意地蹭到了他身边，小心地瞄了他一眼，便无比自然地把一双前爪搭在了他腿上，身体卧下，微微眯着眼，像一只回到了熟悉环境里的猫咪，姿态舒服又安适。它掌心暖烘烘的，替Brandt驱走了河边的寒气。Brandt好奇地想如果自己伸手挠挠它的下巴，它是不是还会发出享受的呼噜声。

“别人会以为它是你的精神体。”Ethan一直打量着他们的互动没有说话，此时才终于开口了。

“别人会以为是你黏着我不放。”Brandt轻轻瞥了他一眼，但没有任何责怪之意。

“说得不错。”Ethan慢悠悠地点头，挂着些微不易察觉的腼腆笑意，他转头看了看不远处移动餐车里忙碌的厨师，向Brandt问道：“想吃点什么吗？过去的一个小时里，这里来往顾客点得最多的是传统三明治和蛤蜊浓汤。”

Brandt摇摇头，“Ethan，我专门请假，坐了五个小时航班匆匆赶到西雅图，可不是为了吃传统三明治和蛤蜊浓汤。”

“有三件事。”Ethan收起笑容，稍稍挺直腰，手放在了桌面上，身体前倾，注视着他的眼睛，“首先是道谢。”

Brandt微微点头，表示自己在听。

“Benji告诉我，你特意在孟买多留了一天——”说到这里Ethan停了下来，似乎对自己的措辞有些犹疑，但那仅仅只有一瞬，他就坚定地补充完了这句话：“为了我。”

Brandt惊讶地对他挑眉，Ethan偏了偏头，以同样的方式看了回去，好像在反问“不是吗”。

如果要Ethan诚实点说，Benji的原话当然不是这样，他只是十分客观地对Ethan转述了他的所见所闻，还夹杂点牢骚，或许他在不经意间暗示了那么一两次Brandt对他的伤势有多在意，但那不是Benji的主要目的。Ethan直接从他絮絮叨叨的话里提炼了自己想要的重点，再者，他对自己有充分的自信，认为自己没有会错意。

Brandt只是盯着他，没有对此发表评论。“继续。”他说道。

“你将我从神游状态唤醒，还修补了我精神域的损伤，以免我余生都在精神病院里度过。确切地说，你不止救了我的命，还挽救了我的前途。”Ethan的语气郑重了起来，神态分外真挚，“Brandt，除了向你道谢，我真不知道我还能做什么。”

“那么说声谢谢就好了。”Brandt叹息着，眼里带着暖意，“Ethan，你拯救了整个世界。”

“你拿到了中止密码，是我们一起拯救了世界。”Ethan胶住了他的眼神，在“我们一起”这个词上加重了语气。

Brandt眨了眨眼，“还要感谢Jane拿到了继电室的控制码。”

“千万别忘了是Benji黑进了Nath的卫星。”

…………

接下来像比赛似的，两人你一言我一语地数着队友的功绩，直到他们把这次任务里所有的惊险桥段都数完了，再也无话可说，两人便对视着，一齐笑出声，Brandt整个身体都颤动了起来。Carl睁开眼睛望了望他，收回了搭在他腿上的两只前爪，转而把头偎在了他的膝盖上。

那般依恋的样子让Brandt一时失神，忍不住将手覆在了Carl的颈子上，温暖的绒毛下是毫无遮掩的颈动脉，强劲的律动从掌心传来，Carl的脑袋又在他的腿上蹭了蹭，Brandt急忙收回了手，抬头看向Ethan，而Ethan正凝望着他，目光烁烁。

“第二件事，Brandt，我要向你道歉。”

“为了什么？”Brandt觉得自己声音有些沙哑。

“今天上午在会议室，我不应该纵容Carl，像你说的，不应该和年轻人置气。”Ethan现在看起来就有点罕见的窘迫了，“我的行为十分不得体，我没有权利用精神体引诱别人误解我们的关系，况且是在工作场合。”

Brandt点点头，“你确实应该道歉。”

“对不起，Brandt。”Ethan真心实意地说，他语气一顿，又解释道：“但是，Brandt，我并非有意不尊重你，是Carl……”他无奈地向枕在Brandt膝盖上的大猫投去责备的眼神，“我必须承认，当时Carl的反应不受我控制，在我意识到的时候，它已经跳上会议桌向你扑过去了。”

“本能反应，我明白。”Brandt嘴角勾起了点笑意，“你的冒失惹得整个会议室的哨兵都躁动了，你以为是谁制止了他们。”

Ethan愕然，又为自己的疏忽而暗恼，他一整天心思都牵在Brandt身上，此时才想到满屋子的哨兵都没有因Carl的行为而对他发起攻击本就是一个异常，毕竟，在不知情人的眼里，Carl的举动本身就与威胁没有区别。

“只要我想，Carl没有任何机会接近我。”Brandt还在娓娓说道，Ethan抬起头将目光落在他从容的神色上，Brandt叫着他的名字，语气十分平静，“Ethan，你明白吗，不是你纵容了Carl，是我纵容了Carl。”

像是忽然被神明眷顾，突如其来的惊喜如狂潮一样将Ethan淹没，从一开始这就是他的目的，但骤然明确得知自己拥有了什么，他竟而开始感到有些无措。从Brandt到来之际便一直恪守界线的五感此刻因内心的澎湃又有了散发的趋势，将他的注意力往Brandt身上所有有关的无关的细节引去，Ethan强迫自己将视线移开了一两寸，口中喃喃着，“他们在吸引你的注意力，我当时真的很嫉妒。”

“但是真的没什么好嫉妒的。”Brandt笑着接道。

“不要嘲笑我。”Ethan语气里多了几分埋怨，“你又没有让Theo来对我示好。”

“现在还需要Theo吗？”Brandt对他笑得温柔，他起身走到Ethan椅子旁，Ethan仰着头，目光紧紧地追随着他的举动，Brandt伸手把他拉起来，两人面对着面，Brandt扣住他的腰，就吻了上去。Ethan顺势握住他的后颈，吻得愈发深入。

不止是唇齿的偎依，久违的风域和水域再次融合在了一起，不需要任何适应的时间，不需要任何额外的接触，好像这片精神域从诞生之初便是相依而生。两人拥得越来越紧，信息素激烈了起来，周围的空气仿佛快被点燃了，变得有些炙热，撩着心底。

“我们得把这个留到最后。”Ethan与他拉开了些许距离，发出叹息，为不能继续下去感到万分遗憾。

“是啊。”Brandt含含糊糊地应着，把头靠在了Ethan肩上，刚好瞥见Carl站在他脚边，眼巴巴地望着他，那双跟Ethan一模一样的绿眼睛让他招架不住。

“我想Theo还是需要的，你觉得呢？”Ethan冲Carl偏偏头，用眼神示意Brandt快体谅一下他形影单只的精神体。

“你为什么喜欢带着精神体招摇过市呢？”Brandt反问。

抱怨归抱怨，他一边凝神，话音刚落，白色团子就出现在桌子上，懒懒地打着呵欠，圆圆的小眼睛甚至都没睁开。Carl立刻撇开两人，趴在桌子边，用爪子去挨Theo。

“那么第三件事？”Brandt碰了碰Ethan肩膀，饶有兴趣地看着Theo翻了个身，伸出小小的前掌按在了Carl爪子上。

荡开的河水冲击着码头，渡轮靠岸的声音适时响起，Ethan拉住了他的手腕，“跟我来。”

Brandt茫然地跟着他走到了码头上，两人靠在石柱旁，Ethan遥遥望着河对面。Brandt顺着他的目光看去，刚刚停靠岸边的渡轮舱口下来了一位穿着深灰风衣的女人，个子不高，背影熟悉得让Brandt心里发紧。Ethan听见他的心跳明显加速了，同时嗅到了他情绪的变化，但他还不需要精神力的安抚，Ethan便只是把掌心贴在了他的后背。

Brandt没有在意他的举动，他注视着灰风衣女人和身边穿着护士服的高大男人有说有笑，他们一起往岸上走去，急切地想要看清她的面容。可那段阶梯太漫长了，她迟迟没有转身，Brandt的心悬在高空里，好像随时都会从摔进尘土，摔得稀烂。他一阶一阶地数着他们的脚步，祈求她赶快露面。终于，两人踏上街道即将转过弯来，Brandt情不自禁上前一步，在她转弯的第一秒看清了她的脸，那充满了活力的笑容，温和大方，那是他绝不会忘记的脸，Julia Hunt。

Brandt浑身一颤，大脑有一瞬间都停止运转了，而后是情绪的陆续迸发，多得让他为之震撼。尽管早就得知了真相，但他一直不知道该如何看待那段经历，直到这一刻，他细细地品味着这些情绪，所有涌上心头的除了欣慰，便是如释重负，Brandt觉得眼角有点发酸。Ethan握住了他的手，掌心的温度唤回了他的神智。

Brandt深吸了一口气，仔细地观察着Julia，她步伐沉稳，脸颊丰腴，走进餐厅与人打招呼时开朗又自信，她真的过得很好。没有因不得已的分离而日夜黯然伤神，没有因生活变故而放弃自己的事业，她非常坚强，她依然是救死扶伤的护士，有着稳定的生活和充实的交际，甚至让Brandt有一丝羡慕。

“是你牺牲自己让她过上了这样的生活，Brandt，这是我欠你的。”Ethan慢慢走到Brandt身前，挡住了他想要继续看下去的视线。

再看就要引人怀疑了，Brandt暗暗叹息，收回了恋恋不舍的目光，正对上面前Ethan凝长的眼神，专注得好像要将他整个人都融化了。

“帮助别人正是我们这份工作的初衷不是吗。”Brandt想了想，微笑着说道。之前才揭露真相时，他拒绝了Ethan的道歉，但现在，站在这个见证了Julia新生活的码头，他觉得自己可以平和地接受Ethan的说法了。

Ethan抚着他的脸颊，随后拥抱了他，那是个真真切切不掺杂任何其它念头的拥抱，Brandt从没觉得哪个拥抱能像现在这个这般温暖，他反手把Ethan抱得更紧了，久久不愿放开。两个历经风霜的人在码头冷冷的夜风里以一个拥抱分享了过往。

“遇到了你是我最大的幸运。”Brandt听见Ethan在他耳边说。

-TBC-


	4. 18

-18-

Ethan的安全屋就在尼加拉瓜河码头附近一个不起眼的街区里，远看是一座废弃的仓库，外墙上爬满了青苔，青苔覆盖不及的地方，分布着凌乱的涂鸦和被风雨侵蚀得快模糊了的抗议口号。打开门，Carl就率先就跑了进去，Theo四肢懒洋洋地摊开，趴在它的背上，一动不动，竟也平稳。

Brandt向里面望去，一片漆黑。

“灯在楼上。”Ethan侧过脸来，有些踌躇，“只是很简陋。”

“这不重要，我知道外勤特工的安全屋是什么样。”Brandt摸着门框上的锈迹，意味深长，“安全屋的意义在于没有第二个人会来。”

Ethan在他身后露出一个微笑，“我不想在随便哪个旅馆。”这不是一句完整的话，停顿片刻后，他补充道：“太吵。”这句听起来就像是哨兵的对嘈杂世界的评价了。

Brandt转身凝视着他，这一次，他是以一个未结合向导审视哨兵的目光凝望着他。

Ethan嗅到了空气中若有若无的单宁涩味，甚至悄无声息地勾动了他的味觉。在他精神图景的构建中，他看见了一摞葡萄从采摘到榨汁泡皮的全过程，就像是对Brandt不为人知的过往的隐喻，向导身上收敛的单宁放缓了甜润香气的氧化速度，反而使得他的信息素更加醇厚。Ethan贪婪地深吸了一口气，一股成熟的张力在他们之间渐渐膨胀而起，不仅仅是信息素的碰撞。

Ethan把Brandt拽进屋里，压在门板上，黑暗瞬间笼罩了他们。Ethan将头埋进Brandt颈间，深深地呼吸着，酒香醉人，两颗加速的心跳隔着胸腔互为呼应。

“我想洗个澡，一起来吗？”Ethan轻声问道。

“我看不见，你得带路。”Brandt应答着，声音沙哑。他没有敏锐的五感，在这片黑暗中，他失去了所有视觉，但没有一丝一毫的惊慌。他模模糊糊地有个非视觉的印象，像是凭空而来，又像是源自精神域，Ethan在对他笑，尽管看不见，那笑容却格外清晰地印在脑海里，随后，他感觉到Ethan握住了他的手。

对需要依靠视觉的人来说，黑暗意味着危险和不确定，但于哨兵而言，黑暗并不能剥夺他们对周遭环境的感知能力，反而是绝佳的掩护。Brandt追随着Ethan的脚步踏上台阶，此刻Ethan是他在这片黑暗中唯一能感觉到的存在，这里静得只剩下白噪音，就像是为特意为哨兵准备的屏障。Brandt意识到，自己已经完全进入了Ethan的私人领地。

灯亮起，Brandt发现自己站在一个空旷的仓库入口，昏黄的光线照出了仓库的布局。四面是敦实的砖石墙壁，窗户上影影绰绰，爬山虎像天然的窗帘缠在玻璃上，遮隔绝了外面窥探仓库内部的视线。一排粗壮的木梁撑住了高高的屋顶，空间十分宽阔，能装下IMF整个分析部，但却只摆放着一张床，一张办公桌和一把椅子，桌脚有个行李包。

办公桌对着平整的砖石墙壁，桌面上有一些工具设备。而那床，说是床都太勉强，它的框架更像是一张长长的矮桌，上面搁着一张简陋的床垫，长约六英尺，宽勉强能容下两个人。Carl和Theo已经占据了床垫，Theo平躺着大咧咧地露出了腹部，身体紧紧靠着Carl的绒毛，似乎想要将自己埋进去。Carl支起头，慢条斯理地舔着它最脆弱的肚皮。

浴室在仓库的角落里，小小的一间，光线昏暗，水从头顶落下来的时候，Brandt一个寒颤，伸手抱住了身前唯一的热源，Ethan的肌肤似乎是烫的，灼烧着他的血液。冰冷的水流顺着后背淌下，渐渐融入了别样的气息里，潮湿的空气中升起轻微的咸味，仿佛有远处而来的海风，越过白帆，越过森林，越过山脉，裹着花香和泥土，将它所经历的一切都吹到了Brandt面前，整个世界都展示在了Brandt的精神图景里。

那是Ethan的信息素。Brandt在无边无际的风中寻觅到了一个通道，穿过了Ethan的屏障，将隔绝的两片精神域链接到了一条线上。更为广阔的世界毫无保留地为他敞开，他平常注意不到的细节，能力无法企及的地方，都以一种亲昵近似奉献的姿态冲击得他飘飘然，大脑一瞬间空白了，只剩下想要抓住某个支撑的本能，他一把扣紧住Ethan腰背，两具身体贴得不留一丝空隙。

Ethan没有关注到他此时的异常，他如同醉酒一般，脸颊通红，头埋在Brandt颈侧，不住地亲吻舔抵他的腺体，像最赤裸的挑逗，又像最深的渴求。经过清水的冲洗，奔波一天沾染的风尘都尽数消融，Brandt浓烈如赤霞珠的信息素无遮无拦，尽数倾涌而出，肆无忌惮地冲击着Ethan的感官，剥夺了他的氧气，取而代之的酒香醉倒了他的每一条神经。

Ethan一寸寸地抚摸着Brandt的背脊，去感受那种柔软，那种坚韧，他听见过水滴顺着Brandt背脊滑过的声音，替他勾画出了Brandt漂亮结实的后背，落在掌心的触感比想象中的更加细腻。他还触摸到了几处几乎不可察觉的伤疤，指尖慢慢描绘出其形状，暗自遐想着它们的故事。他的抚触似乎给Brandt带来了足够的快感，他难耐地仰起头，揽住了Ethan的后颈。

再往下，Ethan追寻着记忆里水滴滑落的弧线，手指移动到了尾椎，Brandt在他耳边喷出一口绵长的热气。Ethan不止一次暗中打量过Brandt的屁股，被包裹在剪裁得体的长裤里，动辄把布料绷得紧紧的，又圆又翘的轮廓，完美得让人生起犯罪的冲动。明明什么都没暴露，却好像暴露了所有。Ethan将掌心贴在丰满的臀肉上，揉弄着，Brandt泄出满足的叹息，在他耳边回荡着，缠绵而情欲，Ethan甚至能分辨出这声叹息里蕴含着多少音转层次，每一调都弹在了他的心上，将这一刻拉得格外漫长。

感官快要过载了，Ethan强迫自己稍稍退开了些距离，去注视着Brandt的脸。他从来没有如此近距离地观察过他，那双灰蓝色的眼睛照出了他的影子，满怀沉寂得太久的爱意,将他的所有动作钉在了原处。一滴水忽然从他们中间跌落，碰撞在Brandt皮肤表面的闷响，分散了Ethan的注意力，他向着那滴水珠看去，仿佛是情景重现，溅开的水花重新凝聚在Brandt的肩窝里，然后翻越过锁骨，流淌到他饱满的胸部，停滞在乳头上，将落未落，悬得扣人。

Ethan低下头含住了Brandt乳头，去捕捉那滴恣意的水珠，Brandt手指攀住了他的发尾，一点点拽紧，喉咙中挤出压抑的呻吟。唇间是柔软的肉感，Ethan探出舌头去舔弄那个小尖，直到它越来越坚挺，直到它彻底被自己的口舌所侵占，Ethan在舌尖尝到了Brandt独有的味道，是枪火与酒香的融合，兼着柔情和隐忍。Ethan再次听见了Brandt的心跳，是情欲的鼓点，是坚实的后盾。

Brandt伸手抬起了他的下巴，Ethan被他眼里的深情勾住了魂魄，Brandt吻住了他，强势且不容拒绝。Ethan觉得自己的五感瞬间被Brandt劫掠，他从未感受过如此直指心神的侵略性，但又格外温和，像水流一样以一种不疾不徐的姿态接管了他的精神域。眼里，耳中，鼻间，指尖，舌尖，俱是Brandt的身形滋味，契合得如鱼得水，从没被满足过的渴求突然被一次性填满，在那顷刻间，Ethan所有感官被挥霍到了极致，前所未有的爱欲体验让他失去了控制。没有任何额外的刺激，他就达到了高潮。

头顶不间断的水流将他的身体冲洗干净，等他回过神来，双膝有些发软，Brandt将他揽在怀中，撑住了他的身体。过载的感官慢慢恢复了日常的运作，他痴迷地嗅着Brandt颈侧腺体的诱人的单宁气息，徐缓的水流温柔地划过后背，像情人的抚触，给他带了别样的快慰，身前是火热的肌肤和强健的心跳。为了确保Julia的安全，他在这间条件简陋的安全屋里度过了好些时日，但从没有那一刻像现在这样让他感受到久违的温暖，就连冰冷的水浴都破天荒地和暖了起来，对那些黯淡的日子画上了句号。

他抬起头，发现头顶只有昏暗的灯光，水早就停了，只有几滴不甘寂寞的水珠悬挂在改装过的喷头上，而水流的抚触还在身上游走，带着Brandt的气味，像是要探索尽他的每一寸皮肤，透过肌理在他身上烙下印记。Ethan朦胧着双眼看向Brandt，幽绿的眼睛里仿佛带上了一层晶莹的雾气，笑得恍惚又灿烂，“你映射了我。”

视觉，听觉，是五感中首先所映射的，嗅觉和味觉其次，触觉最难，也最为亲密。一旦哨兵的触觉都被完全掌控，则意味着整个人都陷入了毫无防备之中。

“你主动对我开放了屏障。”Brandt温柔地拂开Ethan眉间残留的水珠，注视着他的眼睛。

“是吗？”Ethan呢喃着，他的五感萦绕着Brandt周身，不知道应该首先从哪里入手去细细品味，很快，他的注意力被一抹晶亮勾走。那是刚从Brandt额角湿漉漉的头发里滑落的一滴水珠，闯入了他的视线，水珠窜过Brandt的下颌，掠过喉结，翻过锁骨，向下滚动，在他的胸膛上微微弹起些许难以察觉的高度，很快又附着到了肌肤表面。

Ethan着迷地看着它，不知道这是真实的场景还是Brandt将他之前的幻想投射了出来。他伸出一根手指，横侧着轻轻贴在Brandt胸膛上，那里的皮肤湿滑，柔软，和他舌尖的体验完全一致。他的手指慢慢往上迎去，拦在了水珠的必经之路上，水珠浓稠得像一滴葡萄酒，带着Brandt的气息碎在他的指节上，细琐地浸入他的血管，Ethan感觉体内也燃烧起了酒的烈度。

他没有就此停下，而是随着水珠滚落的痕迹，手指轻轻滑过Brandt的胸膛，锁骨，喉结，然后细细描摹着Brandt面部的轮廓。头顶超过时长寿命已尽的灯泡静静地熄灭了，只剩下浴室外极其微弱近似没有的灯光，Ethan端详着Brandt，“我能看见你，以我感知的所有方式。”他的声音悄如情人私语，语调则像是被Brandt的信息素熏醉了，随后他低笑一声，倾身亲吻Brandt的嘴唇，两具赤裸的身体再度交缠在一起。

哨兵的五感在此刻显得尤为敏锐，甚至能感觉到空气中信息素在渐渐交融，从未彰显过的潜能在此刻迸发，积蓄多年的空白好像都挤在这一刻想要得到弥补。Brandt没有触碰他的阴茎，可Ethan觉得那些组成Brandt的所有部分，创物主赐予他的所有能力，通过他们之间的每一丁点接触，不断地唤起他的欲望，以最强烈的方式撩拨着他。在这个吻中，他很快就迎来了第二次高潮。

喘息的间隙，水流慢慢消失了，Ethan注意到Brand扣着他的后背，似乎受到了他情绪上的震荡，呼吸十分急促。“我还没能感觉到完整的你。”Brandt将额头抵在他的肩膀上，颇不满足地叹气。

他们最终转移到了那张临时搭建的简陋的床上，Carl和Theo早已消失，精神体在这个时候并非必要。Brandt一边与Ethan跌跌撞撞地纠缠着，亲吻着，一边把他推到床边，可Ethan刚沾到床垫，就像只受惊的大猫猝然翻身，灵活地把Brandt压倒在床上。Brandt为这突如其来的改变摔得一懵，整个人都清醒了几分，Ethan在他身上不安地扭动。

“怎么了？”Brandt张开双手，虚拦在Ethan身边，满心疑惑，这么小的一张床可经不起折腾。

Ethan哼了一声，勉强停下，他蜷紧身体，贴着Brandt躯干，似乎在竭力避免接触床垫。闷闷的哼声有些恼怒，信息素随之波动如浪潮，海风纠缠着轻微咸味拍打着Brandt的皮肤。

Brandt一怔之后才明白，不受束缚的五感，既可以是极致的享受，也是繁琐的折磨，仅仅通过爱抚便可达到高潮，Ethan的触觉此刻已然处于高敏感时期，自然难以忍受粗糙的床垫。“你挑选的好地方。”Brandt低笑着叹息，和缓的水流滑入风域，如蒙蒙细雨，在空中拉开了一道温润的屏障，风水交接的精神图景逐渐迷离。

五感得到了些许遏制，Ethan稍稍喘了口气，从迷失的状态里捡回了些理智，“你总是超出我的预料。”他懒懒地趴在了Brandt身上，嗅着他的腺体。

Brandt把手搭在他的腰上，没有再进一步动作，“你以前没有放纵过五感？”

这听起来像是要来一场严肃的谈话，Ethan摇摇头，“第一次。”他退开了些许距离，目光在Brandt脸上打量着，若有所思，“你总是第一次。”

“你没有和向导交往过？”Brandt暂时撇开后半句评价自己的话如何别有深意。

Ethan将五感收敛了些，脸上的红潮渐渐退去，想了想，他说道：“她叫Nyah，精神体是一只灰兔子。”

出于尊重，他没有给出过多信息，Brandt了然，哨兵或向导的能力通常会反应在精神体上，以这位叫Nyah的向导的精神体来看，她的能力应该不强，无法进行深层次的结合，无法给予哨兵指引，承受不起哨兵的感官，更无法给哨兵的五感提供保护，尤其是像Ethan这样强大的哨兵。

那么，这就是Ethan自觉醒后的三十多年里，第一次彻底放开自己的五感，Brandt在心里悄悄叹息。

“从孟买回来后，我才想清楚一件事。”Brandt压住了心里沸腾的欲望，慢慢说道，“你的精神域对我完全不设防。”

他似乎话中有话，Ethan抓住了他那一点不显的踌躇，“你想要说什么？”他的五感被Brandt建起的温润屏障缩小了范围，只专注于面前心上这一个人，在时刻高效的运转中，他没有放过Brandt的任何一丝动静，他感觉到掌下的肌肉微微绷紧了，信息素产生了变化，Brandt似乎在反复斟酌。

“我看过Brassel手中的报告，哨兵和向导的时适配度报告。”说完这句话，Brandt停了片刻，Ethan呼吸一滞，而后听见Brandt说，“在克罗地亚的时候，我们的适配度只有47％，达不到IMF的配对标准，但在那次任务之后，我因为转职分析师重新进行了评估，这个指数变成了78％。”Ethan的思维顿住了，Brandt问，“进兰卡监狱之前，你和IMF的精神疏导师接触过吗？”

“有。”Ethan点头承认，“我告诉精神疏导师，有一位向导安抚过我，她让我做了一次测评。”

他明白Brandt的意思了，他们在追捕Hendricks过程中的三次精神融合，以及Brandt提供给他的精神疏导，甚至包括此刻对他五感的控制，都进行得太容易太顺畅了。他们都不是愿意任凭命运操纵的人，把一切归结于玄之又玄的适配度，这其中必定有某些原因。

“你总是第一次。”Ethan重复着，强调着，他注视着Brandt，目光沉沉，“你是第一位触动了我的向导。在克罗地亚，你的感受不是单向的，我同样感受到了你的情绪。”他们融合的精神域里吹起了风，拂动着水面，好像要将各自的组成分子打乱重构，Brandt感觉到熟悉的情绪弥漫开来，但没有他们那时交织的痛苦，他更像是在参观一个展览，回顾他们的第一次相遇。“Brandt，我从没忘记过这段经历。”Ethan的眼神格外认真。

从第二人的视角来查阅这段记忆，在此时，此地，Brandt微微湿了眼眶，他长长地呼出一口气，头向后仰去，自言自语着，“你在那个时候潜意识里就接受了我。”

“坦白说，当时我并没有想多，一位陌生向导在安抚我，我理智上不应该拒绝。”Ethan半垂着眼，笑意略显拘束，承认这一点对他似乎有些艰难，“我从没体会过这种安抚，温和，强韧，与我接触过的向导全然不同，除了理智，我情感上同样不想拒绝。”随后，他轻轻拍了拍Brandt的脸，唤回了他的目光，笑容一点点明亮了起来，“原来，是你。”一句话，四个字，他却说得百转千回。

Brandt拨开垂到了他眼前的长长的湿发，娓娓说道：“部长一直不希望我把向导能力‘浪费’在分析师的工作上，他把哨兵的一些训练指导交给了我，因此，我和IMF大部分年轻哨兵都有过接触。现在是Brassel继承了他的心愿，一门心思要把我送回外勤。”他看定了Ethan，“我知道你见过他，就在你来会议室找我之前。”

“你把向导能力用来观察办公室政治确实浪费了。”Ethan浅浅一笑，戏谑了他一句，才又说道：“我决定找你早在我见到Brassel之前，你将我一个人丢在了孟买，那段时间足够让我想清楚很多事。”他若有若无地抱怨着，忽略掉了Brandt“你哪有一个人”的反驳眼神，而后收敛起轻松的情态，直直地看进了Brandt眼里，“Brandt，我想要你成为我的伴侣，不是因为任何人的影响。”

Brandt看见他眼里闪着碎光，诚挚得如同星辰，融合的精神域里传来的情绪让他喉咙发涩，哑了半晌后，他问道：“你猜我们现在的适配度是多少？”  
Ethan眉毛轻耸，好像在说你确定在这个时候还要卖关子？

“95％。”Brandt嘴角勾动，赤霞珠又润又涩的香味随着他的笑意扩散开，一点点地充盈着整间仓库，他抬起手掌在Ethan腰间摩挲，同时下颌轻昂，颈侧的腺体就暴露在了Ethan眼前，“你想把这个指数再提高点吗？”

“乐意之至。”Ethan愉快地接收到了这个再明显不过的信号，五感再度以他为中心运行，犹如永不休歇的恒星。

他倾身迎了上去，海风笼罩住了Brandt，信息素在空气中翻涌，交缠得越来越浓烈。而下一秒，一阵旋转，他忽然被扑倒，仰面望着仓库痕迹斑驳的屋顶，背后传来的粗砺摩擦让他浑身一颤，他刚想翻起，Brandt沉下身体，压住了他。“感受。”他将细碎的亲吻印在Ethan唇边，“你只需要感受我。”Ethan释然。

精神域里朦胧的雨雾渐渐汇聚到一角，风在水面翱翔过，别样的清和占据了他的五感，背部粗砺的刺激尽数消失。在温柔的抚触下，Brandt进入了他的身体，Ethan深深地吸了口气，揽住Brandt后背，眼眶渐渐湿润，眼前似乎笼上一层水雾，可眼中的人愈发鲜明，他的眉目，他的身躯，他的心跳，他的气味，似乎滋润了自己的感官，刻进了灵魂，刻进了本能，不需要刻意去想，向导的存在就已经随着他的呼吸成为了他的一部分，越来越难分开。

感官被放大了数倍，快感也被放大了数倍，Brandt每一次进入都换来了毫不保留的呻吟与放纵，Ethan抬起双腿缠紧了Brandt，一种奇妙的感觉逐步侵蚀了他。他在和Brandt做爱，但那情欲不全是自己的，还是Brandt的，炽烈，灼热，和自己的欢愉一起，搏斗着，交融着，如胶似漆，淌遍了四肢百骸，酣畅淋漓，浪潮般冲向他的大脑中枢，一波接着一波，越叠越高，他被这双重的快感淹没了，好像随时都会在极乐中窒息。

他们的精神图景在重构，风域和水域不再是仅仅能纳入同一空间互为配合的两个部分，有质态之分，而是每一滴水都裹挟着风，每一缕风都浸染着水，融为一体，浩浩荡荡，流动奔涌，布满了整片精神域。

Brandt脑海里出现了两重印象，一层是Ethan潮红失神的脸庞，一层是他自己专注情欲的眼神。他们已经共享了图景，甚至共享了情绪，前所未有的爱意和抵死缠绵的渴求在呼唤着他的情热，但他无法分辨哪些是Ethan的，哪些是自己的，所有的一切都拉着他，拽着他，仿佛有千军万马在向前冲去。他能感受到高潮马上就要将他吞没，他们将会一起坠入灭顶的激越里，他的信息素在这一刻醇厚甜润得几乎让人呼吸暂停。

Ethan骤然弹起小半截身子，咬住了他颈侧的腺体，精准敏捷得像他那只大猫形态的精神体。Brandt颤抖着回抱住他的肩膀，两人共同达到高潮。共享的多重快感在这瞬间一起爆发，肆无忌惮地冲撞着神经，他们本能地拥抱住彼此，在高潮的余韵中，从紧紧相贴的体温开始，层层深入到精神图景，去体验着全新的知觉，去确认自己的存在。

空气中弥漫的信息素层次更加丰富了，标记过后，赤霞珠的香味没有任何折损，点缀着海风的气息，反而多了漫步海边的微醺之感。Ethan的手指流连在Brandt颈侧的印记上，他们已经彻底完成了结合。

Brandt满足地闭上眼睛倒在Ethan怀里，呢喃着，“现在肯定有100％了。”他对适配度的执着引得Ethan发笑。

两人挤在小床上，四肢交缠地温存了一阵，“你能看见我吗？”Ethan对结合所知甚少，忍不住好奇地问，“我是说闭上眼睛，或在黑暗中。”

“不能，五感不共享，我只能感受到你。”Brandt懒洋洋地答道。

Ethan“噢”一声，不知道在想什么。

过了半晌，Brandt忽然说道：“我可以试试把你的精神体变小。”

“那个就不用了，真的。”

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没想到居然用了将近11个月才完结，我觉得我这么菜能有始有终就不错了，给自己发小花花。  
> 第一次写完长篇，七万字，虽然都是跟着原作剧情见缝插针，谈不上情节什么的，就是脑洞比较大，比较抽象。  
> 哨向对我真是太难了。总的来说，我还是蛮喜欢这篇的。之后也许会有整篇修改，但时间就不定啦。  
> 后续肯定有的，还要接着写碟5嘛，标题会是：你还矜持什么。副标题又名：神奇猫猫在哪里（bushi）  
> 不过最近太忙了，空了再写吧，而且隔壁还有私人收藏和捡猫两个大坑，我得抽空撒点土。  
> ღ( ′･ᴗ･` )比心


End file.
